Niley Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces
by brooklyngal
Summary: when Miley's mom suddenly passes away can nick,her best friend help her pick up the pieces? will she fall in to the wrong crowd? will frienships be broken? will true love be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Niley Story Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

(plot- When Miley's mom suddenly passes away can nick her best friend pick up the pieces? Or will she change for the worse)

Episode 1

Miley: (in nicks backyard playing basketball)you are so going to lose!(laughing bouncing the ball up & down)

Nick: will see about that! (grabs the ball out of her hands)

Miley: (runs after him & trips over a rock they bang heads) ow!

Nick: (laughs with her) ow! I think I'm going to get us some ice pack(start walking inside his house) you want to the usual broccoli? (Laughs)

Miley: (sits down on the ground & laughs) as long as it's cold!

Nick: (walks into his house & sticks his head in the freezer)

Denise: (walks into the kitchen & sees nicks head in the freezer) nick? Why is your head in freezer?

Nick: (takes his head out of the freezer so she can see his forehead)

Denise: not again nick (laughs) you & miley have been doing this like twice a week.

Nick: I know mom.

Denise: (points her finger to miley sitting in the backyard)

Now you get out there, before miley gets another black & blue mark on her head.

Nick: (runs out to the backyard) holding a packaged meat & a box of broccoli)

Miley: (looking at her forehead in her little compact mirror) step on it nick, my forehead is seriously becoming purple.

Nick: (sits down next to her & puts the broccoli on her forehead)

Miley: (takes the packaged meat on his lap & puts it on his forehead) your mom is right, we do this like twice a week (laughs)

Nick: you heard her all the ways from the kitchen?

Miley: yep, I did. Speaking of moms what's my mom planning for my 16th birthday? (smiles)

Nick: Even if I did know something miley, you know I can't tell you.

Miley: I kno, I kno. So who is having supper by who tonight? I can't remember.

Tish: (calls out the window) nick? Miley? Supper!

Miley: of course my mom remembered who's turn it is(smiles)

Nick: Miley, your mom remembers everything. She even knows exactly how many weeks into a month I get a haircut (laughs)

Miley: I know your right.(uses a southern accent) what would a girl do without her momma.

Comment this is episode 1 thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 niley

Niley Story Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

Episode 2

(nick & miley walk inside her house)

Tish: about time, the foods getting cold. (points to the table)

Nick: sorry Mrs. C me & Miley kind of had a...

Tish: (puts her arm around nick & smiles) a collision by your yard again huh?

Miley: how did you know mom?

Tish: (gives Miley a kiss on the cheek) I know & see everything.

Miley: (gives her mom a kiss on the cheek) of course you do mom, I wouldn't expect any less.

Billy ray: (walks through the door heads to the kitchen) hey Tish? Miles? I'm home is nick here?

Tish: (gives Billy ray kiss on the cheek)

I'm glad your home were starting supper

Nick: hey Mr. C

Billy ray: glad to see you son

Tish: okay everyone I think, we should sit down by now everything's frozen (they all sit down by the table

Miley: (eating mash potatoes) mom what where you going to tell me earlier?

Tish: well since you have summer for another month, we may have time to start practicing to drive with your permit. I think we are going to start tomorrow. (smiles at miley)

Miley: (excited) omigosh mom! I'm so excited!

Nick: (sitting next to Miley) that's great ever since she got her permit that is all she is talking about (laughs) besides her 16 birthday.

Miley: (jabs nick in his side) dude! Zip it!

Billy ray: your mom is the only one who can teach you how to drive, even I'll admit I get too nervous

Tish: (laughs) nervous?

Miley: dad, when mom drove us last week back from the mall you were hysterical the whole way! (laughs)

Tish (laughs) remember Miley? What did he say by every light?

Miley: (talks like Billy Ray) darling remember you control the car the car can't control you laughs

Billy Ray: ( laughs a little) I know I can't help myself my dad did that to me every time we drove together.

Tish: nick, how's it going with your mom and dad teaching you how to drive?

Nick: (smiles) not bad I'm up to learning how to park.

Billy Ray: (smiles) that's great nick!

Miley: (smiles at nick) yep, nicks going to be driving out of his driveway, before we know it! gosh nick you're so lucky

(After supper)

Nick: (heading to the door with miley turns back & smiles)

Thanks Mr. & Mrs.C.

Tish: Bye sweetie see you tomorrow!

Miley: (ruffles nicks hair & smiles) you are always going to be the son my mom never had.

Nik: (smiles) yeh, I know starts walking down the stairs (looks up at miley) have fun with your mom tomorrow, don't forget pizza my house tomorrow night.

Miley: got it! (Closes the door & goes into the kitchen)

Tish: (drying the dishes on the counter)

Miley: so what's the plan tomorrow mom?

Tish: well, I think will go to the mall, shop for school clothing & then in the parking lot will have you practice.

Miley: (smiles & puts her arm around her mom)

Tish: (winces in pain & puts her hand to chest)

Miley: (looks at her mom) are you ok? Mom?

Tish: yes, I'm fine, I just think I haven't been drinking enough after eating, it's probably indigestion. I've been having it the past few days. Let's get to bed so tomorrow we can get up early & shop.

Episode 2 comment! I would love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up the pieces

Chapter 3

(The next day)

Tish: (standing by the house door) purse? Check! (Starts looking through her purse) to do list?

Miley: ( looking at her compact putting on lip gloss) mom you left it on the dresser.

Tish right hands miley the car keys ok ill get the to do list, you start the car up don't put it in drive, don't put it in reverse just turn the motor on.

Miley: relax mom, chill!! (laughs & heads to the car)

(Miley Gets into the car & starts the motor)

Nick: ( sitting on his steps sees miley & walks over with a smile)

Miley: (sees nick walking over) hey nick!! Get used to this look

Nick:( leans his arm against her side door) I'm sure I will so what's the plan with you and your mom?

Tish (gets into the passengers door we are going school clothing shopping nick have you gone yet?

Nick: I think I'm gong in a week w/ my mom.

Tish: you should come with us (smiles)

Nick: (smiles) I just got to ask my mom

Tish: I'll call your mom; Miley you are not driving to the mall (laughs) we have got to switch seats.

(They switch seats)

Tish: (calling Mrs.J) Hi denise, I was wondering if it would be okay if nick came with me & Miley school clothing shopping? (listens for a few seconds) that's great he will be right there.(SMILES) Ok, nick, your mom said you can come, just meet her by your house door, she's going to give you some money & a to do list.

Nick: (goes running to his house & gets the stuff from his mom, gets into the backseat) we ready Mrs. C?

Miley: (turns around & laughs)this is going to be so funny, I don't think we have ever done real shopping together.

Nick: yes we did. Just last week we went into...

Miley: (puts her hands on nicks shoulders) you are not going to talk about that sports store(laughs) you were looking at baseball cards for 3 hours! I was going out of my mind.

Nick: well, what about that makeup store.

Miley: (laughs) fine! We are even. Mom are we almost there yet?

Tish: (pulls into a spot) well if you two weren't so distracted you would have noticed that we are here.

(Shopping in Macys)

Miley: (picks up a dress shows it to nick & tish) what do you think?

Tish: (holds it up against miley) it's gorgeous miley! It's going to be perfect for your 16th (stops herself) let's just go try it on. (Starts walking to the dressing room)

Nick: (holds back his laugh) yeh, miley I think you should go try on your stuff with your mom.(follows after tish)

Nick: (sitting outside the dressing room)

Miley: (wearing the dress she picked out walks over to nick & whispers) what do you think of my 16th birthday party dress?

Nick: (whispers back & smiles) it looks great!

(They head to the Men's section of clothing)

Tish: (turns to miley) ok, we have to get him 3 shirts & 2 pairs of pants.

Nick: (looks at tish & miley confused)

Miley: got it mom! (Grabs nicks hand & starts walking through the clothing)Ok, we want you to look cool, but not too cool, because those guys are so obnoxious.

Nick: (turns to miley & puts his hand on her shoulder) miley, I can pick out my own clothes, you didn't see me picking out clothes for you.

Miley: (laughs) nick, I was just kidding. I wanted to see how long you would last with me bossing you around.

Tish:( walks over to miley & puts her arm around her) could acting miley. Nick, will be sitting down & waiting for you when you're ready, just come get us. (Smiles)

Nick: (nick gets everything he needs & starts walking over to tish & miley, sees miley laying her head on tish's shoulder & they are laughing together, feels happy for them & smiles) ok, I'm ready.

(They are all walking the car with their bags)

Tish: ok, miley (hands her the car keys) just like I said, we are going to take a little spin around the parking lot)

(They all get into the car)

Tish: ok, miley remember always keep your foot above the break. ok, miley you can do it.

Nick: (smiles) come on miles you can do it!

Miley: (driving) so how am I doing mom?

Mom: great! (Turns to nick) I can't believe my little Baby is driving!

Miley: (laughs) mom I'm not a baby.

Tish: you're not "a baby" but your always going to be "my baby"

(On the way home)

Miley: (sitting in the backseat with her head on nicks shoulder) gosh, I'm so tired!

Nick: yeh me too.

Tish: (driving) oh, I've got to call dad.

Miley: (her heads still laying on nicks shoulder, with her eyes closed) how late is he staying in the office tonight?

Tish: (stops by a red light) not sure, you know what I'll call him when we get home.(all of sudden puts her hand to her chest in pain)

Nick: (notices tish ) are you okay Mrs.C?

Miley: (sits up & leans forward) not again mom? (Worried)

Tish: (light turns green) I'm okay. It's nothing, I'm sure.

(Pulls into their garage they all get out)

Miley: is it okay mom, if I go to nicks for supper?

Miley: yes of course its fine. (Hands nick his stuff from the trunk) have a good time.

(by jonas house supper)

Mrs.j: (sitting next to miley) by the way miley thanks for letting me know about that eyeshadow, I bought it today.

Miley: oh, sure Mrs. J.

(A week later)

(miley sitting on parents bed watching with tish & laughing)

Miley: (laughing)

Tish: (laughing)

Billy Ray: (walks through the door & go to his room)

Miley: hi dad, come watch with us.

Billy Ray:( sits down on the bed)

Tish: actually me & miley are about to head out to visit my mother across town.

Billy Ray: that a sweet idea tish.

Tish: yeh, I feel bad I haven't gone to see her in awhile. Seeing her forgetting everything is just very hard.

(tish is letting miley drive, because she is not feeling so well)

Tish: ok, were here. (looks around) oh great, there is not a single spot. Ok, miley you double park right there & wait for me & I'll be right down.

Miley: ok, mom.

(Few minutes later)

Tish: (gets into the car with her hand to her chest) I'm okay miley, just went to fast up & down those stairs. (Stops talking & thinks) oh no, I didn't hug her (looks down sadly)

Miley: (notices her mom is acting strange) its okay mom, next time you see her, you'll hug her.

Episode 3 I know its really long! Comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Niley Story Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up the Pieces

(Chapter 4)

(Miley & her mom came home...at the cyrus house)

Miley: ( in her room on her bed talking) are you serious? (Laughs) I miss you to. I'm glad you're coming back tomorrow from vacation.

Dakota : yeh, I had fun w/ my parents but we really need to get together w/ you. at least will have the last two weeks to hang out before school starts. ill call you tomorrow my mom's calling me in for supper.

Miley: ok great! Speak to u tomorrow

Tish: miley???

Miley: (walks into her mom's room) yeh mom?

Tish: (sitting up in bed, with a blanket covering her legs) can u bring the plate of food I left in the fridge. (wipes the sweat off her forehead)

Miley :(goes into the kitchen & takes out of the fridge the plate of food,goes back to her moms room)

Billy Ray: (walks through door) hi I'm back from the grocery. (puts his bags on the kitchen counter and walks to his room)

Tish: hey glad your back. (Pulls the sleeve up of her shirt)

Billy Ray:(looks at tish) how you feeling? You don't look to good.

Miley: (looks at Billy ray, still holding the plate of food) mom thinks she might have a virus or s/t.

Tish: yeh probably caught something. (looks at the food Miley is holding) you know what on second thought I don't think I'm up to eating anything could you just put it in the fridge for later miley(wipes the sweat from her forehead)

Miley: ok mom. (Puts it back in the fridge, hears her phone ring in her room, goes & answers it)hey Nick, yep ok we are on for tomorrow.(goes to her parents room to check on her mom)

Billy Ray: (reading to tish) that's why it went down 80%! (laughs) sometimes I would rather jus not know the news.

Miley: (Realizes her dads taken care of her mom goes to her room takes out a book reads)

(10 minutes later, Hears her cell phone ring hi what's up Lucy?)

Lucy: hi miles!! What's up with you? I don't think I spoke to you yet all summer!

Miley: yeh I know so what have you been doing out there in Florida so far from me?(laughs)

Lucy: I met a boy!

Miley: you? You met a boy? Lucy? My friend? The one who's parents don't let her date till 30? (laughs)

Lucy: well guess what? This gal has not told her parents and does not plan on.

Miley: Lucy, I don't believe you! your parents are going to...

Lucy: freak? I know I know not everyone has a cool mom like yours ok?

Miley: yeh yeh.

Lucy: it's true, your mom has no problem w/ you spending practically every second w/ nick.

Miley: that's totally different. Nicks my best friend, my mom thinks of him as a son.

Lucy: ( laughs) yeh (sarcastic) best friend!

Miley: what are you trying to say Lucy?

Lucy: did I say anything that you didn't say? (laughs) he's your best friend.

Miley: I'm so not getting into this w/ u Lucy.

Lucy: you see? You know what I'm talking about.

Miley: (changes topic) you know I got my permit?

Lucy: thats awesome miley! Have you started driving yet?

Miley: yeh, last week after shopping with my mom & nick.

Lucy: (laughs) you went shopping with your mom & nick?

Miley: (hears her mom throwing up in the bathroom) Lucy, I got to go. I'll call you, bye. (Heads out of her room)

Tish: (passing miley on the way to her room) its definitely a virus or something Miley.

(Tish sits back in her bed with the covers over her lap)

Billy Ray: (sees miley looks nervous) don't worry Miley. I'm going to keep mom company(smiles)

Miley: ok. (goes back to her room & continues reading.

(45 minutes later)

Miley: (hears Billy ray screaming) Tish?! Tish?! (Runs to her parent's room, opens the door & screams)

That's Episode 4 I would love to hear from all of you, so let me know what you think. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Niley Story Only My Best Friend Can pick Up The Pieces

Chapter 5

Miley: (opens the door & screams) omigod!!! (starts crying) omigod!! (sees billy ray holding a unconscious tish up, on the bed)

Billy Ray: (holding up tish crying) miley, hold her, im calling 911

Miley: (jumps on to the bed & holds up tish crying) mom?!

Billy Ray: (on the phone) she's unconscious! My wife!

Miley: (looks at her mom while struggling to hold her up)

Tish: (unconscious, making sounds that she is trying to breath)

Miley: (screaming & crying hysterically) she is trying to breathe!

Billy Ray: (screams into the phone) hurry!

(billy ray thinks he hears sirens already, so runs out of the room)

Miley: (crying & keeps struggling to keep her mom up)

(at the jonas house)

Mrs.j: did you hear that paul? (looks out the window & sees ambulances in front of the cyrus house)

Mr.j: (walks over & looks out the window that she is looking out of) what is going on out there?

Mrs.j: (scared) ohmigosh! (heads to the house door) There is something going on at Miley's house (starts walking out the door) keep nick away until I find out what is going on. I'll call.

(emts run into the bedroom)

Miley: (still holding up her mom & crying)

(emts run over & start checking out tis's heart rate)

Miley: (lets go of her mom) i'm right here mom. (crying, gets off the bed)

Emts: we have a cold blue, we need back up.

Miley: (scared, fidgeting with her hands)

Emt:(turns to miley) sweetie we are going to have to ask you to leave(they start carrying tish to the floor)

Miley: (walks out crying,walks to the living room to her dad) I'm so scared!

Billy Ray: (pacing back & forth w/ tears in his eyes) she is going to be okay miley, she has to.

Mrs.j: (walks into the house,over to miley)

Miley: (sees mrs.j & runs over) they are working on mom! I don't know what's going on(cries)

Mrs.j (goes over to an emt that is running back & forth bringing medical supplies) talk to me! How is it going in there?

(at the jonas house)

Nick: (looking out the window) dad! Iv'e got to go over there!!(scared)

MR.J: your mom said she is going to let us know. You can't leave nick, she said you have to stay.

(at the cyrus house)

Miley: (runs to her moms bedroom, sees tish on the floor being worked on, goes away & walks into her kitchen,cries) please don't take my mother from me. I need her.

Emt:(shocking tish) it's not working! (Yells at another emt) charge it again!

Miley: (hears the emts yelling about shocking her mom, covers her mouth & cries)

Billy Ray: (pacing back & forth in the living room)

MRS.J: (keeps trying to talk, to the emts that are running in & out of tish's room)

(15 minutes later)

Billy ray: (sitting on a dining room chair,shaking,worried)

Miley: (sitting on the couch, fidgeting with her hands)

(A bunch of emts head out of tish's room, 3 walk over to Billy ray & 2 walk over to Miley)

Miley:(looks up at the emt petrified)

Emt: (tries to make miley sit down) im so sorry..

Miley: no!! no way!! This can't be! (cries)

Emt: (Puts her hand on Miley's shoulder) we did everything we could.

Billy Ray: (screams) not my wife!! No!! Take her to the hospital, keep trying! (Crying)

Miley: (looks up at the emt crying) what happend to her?

Emt:(tries to say it calmly) she had a massive attack.

Mrs.j: (talking to a emt in shock) they will come to me then.

Emt: that is best. They don't need to be here, when they take out the body. (talks softly) they are going to need to make funeral arrangements for tomorrow(looks down sadly)

Mrs.j: (wipes a tear) me & my husband will talk with Billy ray. I can't believe this is happening (wipes another tear) I have to call my husband, to tell him what is going on. (Outside of the house door)

Miley: (sitting on the floor, shaking back & forth, talking to herself) not my mom, it can't be, not my mom.

Episode 5! Please tell me what you think. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Niley Story Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

Episode 6

(Denise makes Miley & Billy Ray leave their house, so the emt's can take out Tish's body, they are spending the night by the Jonas house)

Denise: (opens up her house door w/ one hand around miley)

Miley: (looking down)

Billy Ray: (standing behind Denise & Miley)

Denise: (opens the door & walking in)

(Mr.j & nick standing in the hallway & look at miley & billy ray)

Nick: (looks at miley, not sure what to do)

Mr.j: (talks in a quiet sad tone & puts his arm around Billy Ray & starts walking w/ him to the couch) I'm so sorry Billy.

Denise: (takes miley's hand & brings her to sit on the couch)

Nick: (follows behind them)

(miley & billy Ray sit on the couch)

Miley: (puts her head in her hands)

Denise: (bends down on one knee & looks up at Miley sadly) Miley, Sweetie I think you should lay down.(speaks quietly) tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Miley: (takes her head out of her hands & nods her head yes)

Billy Ray: (looks over at Denise) yes, that would be best.(puts his hand on Miley's shoulder)

Denise: (takes Miley's hand & starts walking with her to the guest room)

Nick: (follows after them)

Denise: (opens the door to the guest room, the room is right next door to Nick)

(walks Miley inside)

Nick: (watches Denise & Miley from outside in the hall)

Denise: (gives Miley a hug & start walking out the door, turns around & talks softly) Miley, if you need anything you call me.(closes the door behind her)

Nick: (looks at his mom sadly)

Denise: (puts her hand Nick's shoulder) you have to let her be alone nick, she needs to be alone.

Nick: (talks sadly) I don't know what to do.

Denise: (speaks quietly) the only thing you can do now, is go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a very hard day & we are all going to need you. Especially Miley.

Nick: (walks into his room & lays down in bed)

(Billy Ray is sitting on the couch talking w/ Mr. j & denise sits down on a chair next to them)

Billy Ray: (crying) how can I possibly plan a funeral, this whole thing just can't be.

Mr,j: (sad) It is unreal. (puts his hand on billy ray's shoulder) (sad) but it does have to be planned...

Denise: (wipes a tear from her eyes) Billy Ray you're not going to have to make the plans alone, we are here to help you.

Miley: (laying in bed w/ her eyes closed, keep seeing how tish looked like unconcious) (opens her eyes) I can't take this (crying) (talks in a whisper) it can't be.(cries into her pillow)

Nick: (hear something by the wall of his bed, leans his head against the wall to hear)

Miley: (crying, talking quietly to herself) You are not mom, you did not..This is a bad dream it has to be (sits up & lays her head on her knees & histerically cries)

Nick: (hears miley crying, turns away from the wall & wipes a tear from his eye)

Chapter 6 let me know what you think. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Niley Story Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

Episode 7

(The next morning at 6 am

Miley:(laying on her side, on the bed,)

Billy Ray: (walks into the room & whispers) Miley?

Miley: (looks at him & sees his eyes are puffed from crying the whole night like hers) (whispers back & sits up) yeh.

Billy Ray: Miley, we have to go back to the house there is alot to talk about, before we start this... (Gets choked up) day.

Miley: (gets out of the bed, still wearing her clothes)

Billy Ray: you didn't change either.

Miley: (nods)

(They leave the Jonas house quietly & go back to their house)

(Miley & Billy ray are sitting by the kitchen table)

Billy Ray: (turns to miley) this is going to be a very hard day Miley. But we are going to have to get through it.

Miley: (looking down at the floor) what time is the funeral?

Bill Ray: it's at 8. Miley?

Miley: (still looking down) yeh?

Billy Ray: do you think um... How do you feel about? When um... I think it would be best after the service that you don't come w/ me when they (stops at turn away from her)

Miley: (looks up at him w/ tears in her eyes) bury her?

Billy Ray:(sad) yes. (Gets up & walks out of the kitchen)

Miley: (gets up & walks to her bedroom, in her room, sits down on her bed, looks around her room how everything looks so perfect, gets up & starts throwing all her books on the floor) I can't take this (cries) there cannot be a funeral today, because you are not gone (goes to her table w/ all her cds & starts throwing them on the floor, stops throwing the cds & realizes she doesn't want her dad to hear her, lays down on her bed feeling drained)

(8 am)

Miley: (walks into the garage, heads to her dads car, sees her moms car & stops)

Billy Ray: (goes into the garage with his car keys, sees miley looking at tish's car) miley? (talks softly) we have to go.

Miley: (looks away & gets into her dads car)

(Meanwhile Mrs.j, Mr.j & nick in the car)

Mrs.j : (sitting in the passenger seat next to Mr.j turns to the back seat to look at Nick) you didn't sleep either nick?

Nick: (looking down at his hands sad) no

Mr.j:(driving) poor Miley & Billy. I don't know how they are going to get through any of this.

Nick: (looks out the window of the car & hears the crying in his head of Miley from the whole night,)

(At the funeral)

(In the front row at the funeral, nick is sitting at the end of the bench, then Billy Ray, Miley, Mrs.j & Mr.j the rows behind them are full of all family & friends)

(Billy ray is sitting in between Miley Nick)

Nick: (turns & looks at Miley)

Miley: (looking at the floor, feeling numb)

(Dakota & Lucy walk over to miley)

Dakota: (puts her hand on miley's shoulder) I'm so sorry miley (cries)

Lucy: (puts her hand on Miley's other shoulder) we are here for you Miley.

Miley:(looks up at both of them & whispers) thank you.

(Lucy & Dakota hug her & walk away)

(things quiet down & Billy Ray is going to go up to speak)

Billy Ray: (gets up from in between miley & nick, & goes over to the stand to talk)

Miley:(looks up & sees them put her moms closed casket in front next to where Billy Ray is standing looks at the casket with dazed eyes)

Nick: (reaches out his hand to miley)

Miley: (takes his hand & moves a little closer to him)

Billy Ray: My wife,(gets choked up) my wife,(cries looking down) was a amazing person.(calms himself down) She gave to everyone she knew, she spoke in a way that was real & true, her passing is..(looks down & bites his lip) sudden & we(stops for a second) love her & we want her to know that we will carry her in our hearts forever..(goes back to his seat & miley moves back over)

Billy Ray: (looks at miley) you sure you want to do this?

Miley: (gets up & tries to calm all her nerves)

Nick: (turns to billy ray) what's miley doing?

Miley: (goes up to the stand & holds on to the sides of the stand) um.. I (feels herself losing it) I (starts crying) I loved my mom(hold tighter on to the stand) she was my best friend & I loved her with all my heart(starts rubbing her forehead, tear falls down her cheek) she was the best mom to me..(Stops & looks at her casket) she was too young to go (feels herself get angry, tears fill her eyes) I don't know why this happened & all I can say is I love her. (Turns away from the stand & walks back to her seat)

Billy ray: (turns & looks at her sadly)

(after the service ,they start carrying the casket out)

Billy ray: (turns to nick while walking out) please take her home nick, like we agreed. (Walks out)

Miley: (standing watching them carry the casket out) (whisper to herself) this is not real...

Chapter 7 comment I like to hear from all of you.


	8. Chapter 8

Niley Story Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

Chapter 8

(miley & nick get a ride home, they go into mileys house)

Miley: (walks into her room & sits down on her bed)

Nick: (follows her in & sits down on the bed next to her)

Miley: (looks down on the ground)

Nick: miley?

Miley: (still looking down) what?

Nick: im sorry...

Miley: (turns to look at him) for what? (looks back down & continues talking) How long do you think it takes to bury someone?

Nick: (turns to her, feels uncomfortable) um.. (Sadly) I don't know...

Miley: (laughs) this must be a joke.

Nick: (looks at miley sadly)

Miley: (gets up & runs her hands through her hair)

Nick: (gets up & starts walking closer to her to hug her)

Miley: (takes a step back from him & looks down whispers) I need to be alone.

Nick: (sad) ok, (starts walking out) I'll call you ok, miley?

Miley: (still looking down) ok.

(nick leaves)

Miley: (sitting on her bed, having a flasback)

Miley: (hears billy ray screaming tish?!! Tish?!, blinks & sits up quickly, feels like she can't breathe) none of this is real!(yells) none of this is real! (Throws her pillow off her bed)

Chapter 8 this one is short, I didn't have alot of time tonight! Please review! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Niley Story Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

Chapter 9

(That night, miley eats suppers with her dad,they both don't talk to each other, they eat their supper in silence)

Miley: (goes to her room & sits down on her bed, opens her computer, gets a IM sees its from Dakota, IM'S with her)

Dakotagrl321: hi miles, how u doin?

Miley678: ok, I guess... what r u doing now?

Dakotagrl321: listening to music, worried abt u.

Miley678: I'm ok don't worry...

(closes her computer & shuts the light, lays down in bed)

Miley: (looks at the picture by her headboard of her & her mom, looks quickly away & turns to the wall) what am I going to do mom? (whispers & a tears fall down her face) how can you be gone? (turns over to her other side & closes her eyes) (whispers through tears) I want to be with you, take me too god, take me too.(cries & holds her blanket tight)

(few days pass & miley & nick text here & there with each other, but they have not spoken)

Miley: (walks into her house holding grocery bags, hears her phone get a text, reads it)

Nick: miley what are you doing now?

Miley: (text back)nothin just got back frm the grocery.

Nick: want to shoot some hoops? Meet me in back yard?

Miley: k cool.

(miley goes to nicks back yard)

Nick: (standing at waiting, bouncing the ball up & down, smiles at her) hi.

Miley: hey. (takes the ball out of his hand) you know I still do know how to play.(looks down) please don't treat me different nick.

Nick: I won't (give her a smile) so you want to play?

Miley: (bounces the ball up & down feeling strange playing basketball like everything is normal) ok, (throws it through the hoop & smiles)

Nick: (gets the ball & starts bouncing it)

(1 hour later)

Miley: (sitting on the ground in nicks back yard)

Nick: (coming from his kitchen bringing drinks,sits down next to miley & hands her a drink)

Miley: thanks.(lift her knees up to her chest & looks at the window her mom used to call nick & her in from, has a flashback)

Tish: Nick? Miley? Come on guys its getting cold the supper.

Nick: (looks at miley & sees her staring at the window) miley?

Miley: (doesn't hear him, still seeing a flashback)

(sees herself walking to her house with nick & remembers what she said Miley: what would a girl do without her momma?)

Nick: (gets nervous) miley? Miley?!

Miley: (hears nick & looks away from the window) yeh

Nick: miley? What were you thinking?

Miley: (wraps her arms tighter around her knees & looks down) nothing (talks quietly) what difference does it matter.

Nick: it matters to me. (talks softly)Don't you want to talk..

Miley: (gets up angry with a choked up voice) It hurts to talk..(looks into his eyes & talks quietly) it hurts to breath..

Nick: (gets up & puts his hand on her shoulder) I care Miley...

Miley: (wants to change topics) you know school is starting in a week?

Nick: (takes his hand off her shoulder & sticks it in his pocket) yeh, are you ready? (gives her a smile)

Miley: I don't know, I'm not ready (looks at her house) I'm not ready for anything.

Nick: is your dad home yet?

Miley: yeh right (feels herself get angry) he was never really home, why should things be any different now.

Nick: I don't know I thought after..

Miley: (laughs & acts sarcastic) after my mother died..(Stops & gives a Fake laugh) my mom died?

Nick: (knows miley is covering up her feelings) um..(Doesn't know what to say)

Miley: I think I'm going to go home.(starts walking off)

Nick: (turns & starts following miley) wait miley! You want to come for supper?

Miley: (turns around to look at him) that's ok,

Nick: it's your turn to come to me. (Realizes he shouldn't have said, doesn't want to make her sad)

Miley:(feeling her numbness is wearing off & starts to feel like crying) tell your mom thanks, a different night.(walks quickly into her house)

Nick: (feels bad, that he reminded her about when things were normal) ok miley. (goes into his house & sits down on the couch.

Mrs.j : (walks in & sees nick sitting on the couch, sits down next to him) what's going on nick? (sees he looks upset)

Nick: miley. She is so different (sad) she's not ok mom.

Mrs. J: how is she acting nick?

Nick: (talks sadly) she's sarcastic about it all.

Mrs. j: (turns to nick) every one reacts differently nick, to losing someone they love, she's trying to hide how she feels, maybe she doesn't want anyone to see her cry nick.

Nick: (turns to his mom) but I want to help her.

Mrs. J: you can't she has to figure this out by herself. she's going to go through alot of anger & sadness & when my mom (speaks sadly) passed. I reacted alot like miley, I kind of made jokes about my mom's death. School is starting in a week? Did she say anything about it?

Nick: she said she is not ready for anything.

Mrs. J: she is opening up nick, but it's going to take time for everything to settle for her & one thing I know feshore is that she has you there to help her.

Chapter 9 review I love to hear what you think! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Niley Story Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

Chapter 10

(It's a day before school starts)

Nick: (sitting on his bed, going through different websites, sees he got an IM from dakota)

Dakotagrl321: nick?!!

Nick987: hey Dakota! Wats goin on?

Dakotagrl321: Miley? Could not get through to her on her cell or on IM! What's going on?

Nick987: I've texted w/ her. Here & there but shes kind of doing her own thing.

Dakotagrl321: is she going to come back w/ us to school?

Nick987: yes she is.

Dakotagrl321: has she spoke to you?

Nick987: not really

Dakotagrl321: I'm scared!

Nick987: she is gonna be ok, she needs some time.

Dakotagrl321: quik q? miley 16th b-day what are u thinking?

Nick987: I don't know, her mom planned a really special party I don't think she is going to want to do anything, guess will see.

Dakotagrl321: k gnite!

Nick: (closes his computer & dials miley on her cell phone)

Miley: (laying in bed, tossing & turning, hears her phone ring, sees its nick,answers it) hi nick(yawns)

Nick: miles are you sleeping?

Miley: nope (sits up & looks at herself in her compact mirror, looks at the bags under her eyes) I haven't slept in like..(Stops herself doesn't want nick to know she hasn't been sleeping)

Nick: miles?(worried)

Miley: (feels annoyed) god nick, relax!! I'm not some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself!

Nick: ok, ok(realizes she's getting annoyed) so are you ready for school tomorrow? I'm taking us.(smiles)

Miley: (lays her head on her pillow) your taking us where?

Nick: to school (smiles)

Miley: how? You don't have your license?

Nick: yes I do, I got it this week.

Miley: (feels upset) why didn't you tell me nick?

Nick: It never seemed a good time. You weren't really answering my calls.

Miley: (feels sad) yeh, I'm sorry nick. (smiles) so really you're going to drive tomorrow?

Nick: (lays down on his bed) yes I am. So be ready.(smiles)

Miley: ok, nick. God! I can't believe we are going back to school!

Nick: yeh, me too. It's 10th grade, how hard can it be (laughs)

Miley: (laughs) bite your tongue, who knows what kind of teacher we are going to have. (looks at the clock) woh its 12:30am! K tomorrow you me, ring me before you leave.

Nick: (smiles) ok, got it.(closes his phone & goes to sleep)

Miley: (puts her phone away & lays her head back on her pillow) mom? (whispers) how am I going to go back to school without you? (turns over on her side) Mom, I can't cry tonight, I don't want to cry anymore (keeps whispering) nothing is bringing you back.(sits up, puts her knees to her chest & looks around her room) I haven't slept since you left? (Whispers) all I think about is you. Do you know that mom? (Grumbles & lays back down) (Whispers) you don't answer me. (Closes her eyes & whispers) you can do it Miley, go to sleep.(squeezes her eyes tight)

Chapter 1o comment!! I know it is kinda short!! I'm trying my best to get these out!! Love to hear what you think! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Niley Story Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

Chapter 11

Miley: (looking at herself in the mirror) ok miley, you can do this(yawns & puts her face close to the mirror) ugh these bags under my eyes(takes some eye concealer & puts its under her eyes,hears a horn beep,walks out of her house) nick?

Nick: (sitting in his car,smiles at her) you ready?

Miley: (gets in & puts on her seatbelt) as ready as I'll ever be.(smiles back)

(at school about to walk in)

Miley: (stops walking puts her hand to her head)

Nick: (stops walking & looks at her)you ok?

Miley: um..yeh I'm fine.(starts walking again)

(In class)

Miley: (sitting next to lucy & dakota) so whats up guys?

Lucy: (turns to miley & smiles uncomfortably) nothing.

Dakota: miles how you doin?

Miley: (sees they feel nervous around her,smiles at both of them) good,fine.

(lunch time miley, nick,lucy,dakota,david,cody sitting together)

Miley: (yawns & has a flashback) Miley: (holding her mom up crying) mom?! Mom?! (shakes in shock)

Dakota: (gives miley a sad look) miles you ok? You look exhausted.

Miley:(smiles) I'm fine. (looks down at her lunch)

David: (looks at lucy sadly & whispers in her ear) poor miley.

Miley: (hears him feels annoyed)

Nick: (turns to cody) so cody..you didn't tell us how your summer was.

Cody: (smiles) it was great. My birthday party in cali was great (stops realizes mileys birthday is soon)um.. But anyways who cares um..

Miley: (looks at all of them & yells) will you guys stop it! Just because this happened to me it doesn't make me different.

Nick: (turns to miley) I agree with her guys.

Dakota: miley we are not trying to..

Miley: what? (angry) act like I'm made of glass? You all have known me forever, why can't you treat me the same.

Lucy: I'm sorry miley, we really didn't...

Miley: (gets up from the table calms down) it's okay. I'm finished lunch anyways. (walks away)

Nick: (looks at all of them) guys? Not cool. You are making it harder for her. If we treat like she is the same it would help her, not hurt her.

Lucy: (sad) but she is not the same nick.

Cody: (turns to lucy) of course she is not the same lucy, her mom died for god sake.

David: ok, everyone, just calm down.

Nick: (gets up upset) I'll go find miley, see you guys later.

Miley: (in the bathroom, standing up against the stall door, whispering) ok, calm & cool, calm & cool (takes a breath)

Nick: (looking around the halls for miley)

(back in class)

Miley: (sitting & looking at the clock,feels a hand poke her arm,turns around & sees the girl point to nick)

Nick: (looks at her from across the room & mouths) you okay?

Miley: (smiles & nods her head)

(school is over)

Miley: (by her locker)

Lucy: (walks over)

Dakota: (standing next to lucy)

Lucy: (puts her hand on mileys shoulder) miley?

Miley: (sees lucy & dakota) hi guys..

Lucy: i'm really sorry miley.

Dakota: we both are. So... friends?

Miley: (puts her arms around both of them & smiles) only the best!

Nick: (walks over & smiles) hey guys so miles you ready?

Miley: sure.

Lucy: (smiles at nick) so hows the driving coming? You freaked out miley yet?

Miley: (gives lucy a little shove) oh please lucy, I trust him.

Dakota: yeh, give the guy a little credit! Miley is nice enough to be his passenger.

Nick: (smiles) hey!

Miley: bye guys, see tomorrow.(yawns & rubs her eyes)

(walking outside to his car)

Nick: (looks at miley) not bad for a first day?

Miley: yep(feels her head hurting,puts her hands to her head & stops walking)

Nick: (puts his hand on her shoulder worried) miles you okay? What's going on?

Miley: will you stop worrying about me.(puts her hands down & continues walking) i'm perfectly fine.(all of sudden feels dizzy,her vision gets blurry,puts her hands to her head) nick? Nick?

Nick: (walking a little ahead,turns & walks back to her) yeh?

Miley: still holding her hands to her head) I don't feel so... (grabs on to nick shoulder, sees him blurry, collapses on him)

Nick: (holds on to her, sees the school nurse going to her car, screams) Mrs. Ritter???!! (Holding on to miley) miley?! (pushes away the hair from her face) Talk to me?! Miley!? Mrs. Ritter?

Mrs. Ritter: (sees nick holding miley, runs over)

Chapter 11 please review & let me know what you think! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Chapter 12

(We left off.. Miley collapsed on Nick, Nick saw the school nurse heading to her car & screamed her name so she can come help.)

Nick: (holding miley up by her waist) Mrs. Ritter?! (Pushes mileys hair away from her face) miley? (Lays her head back away from his shoulder) talk to me miley?! Please

Mrs. Ritter: (runs over to nick, checks mileys pulse by her neck) bring her to my office nick(walks fastly into the emty school building)

Nick: (picks mileys feet off the ground & carrys her fully, walks back into the building, into Mrs. Ritters room)

: (going through her medical stuff) lay her on the table nick.

Nick: (scared) ok.(lays her down & pushes her hair away from her face) is she going to be okay?

Mrs. Ritter: (walks over to miley,takes her stethoscope & checks mileys heart over her shirt, takes out her small flashlight & looks into one of mileys eyes,talks softly) miley? Sweetie

Nick: (standing behind petrified)

Mrs. Ritter: (takes out from her pocket smelling salt, puts it under mileys nose)

Miley: (opens her eyes quickly & takes a breath, scared) why am I seeing blurry? Who are you? (Points to mrs. Ritter)

Nick: thank god (he whispers) (moves close to the table mileys laying on, talks nervously) its Mrs. Ritter miley.

: close your eyes miley, for another minute & the blurriness will go away.

Miley: (closes her eyes,scared) what is going on?

Mrs. Ritter: (leans over miley & puts her hand on mileys hand) its called exhaustion miley. You collapsed because you're physically exhausted. (Talks sweetly) when was the last time you slept?

Miley: (opens her eyes, is able to see normally, sits up & turns to mrs. Ritter)

Mrs. Ritter: is it better? Can you see me clearly? (Looks into mileys eyes)

Miley: (smiles weakly) yes. (Gets off the table)

Mrs. Ritter: (looks at miley concerned) miley?

Miley: (looks up at ) yeh.

Mrs. Ritter: you didn't answer my question sweetie(puts her hand on mileys shoulder)when was the last time you slept?

Nick: (looks at how miley doesn't want to answer mrs ritter) miley?(looks at her with a worried face)

Miley: I don't know..(looks down)

Mrs. Ritter: you have to tell me miley. (Looks at her concerned) you do realize you collapsed miley. (speaks more sternly) when was the last time you slept?

Miley: (looks over at nick, then looks up at ) august 13th (says bluntly)

Mrs. Ritter: (talks sweetly) why august 13?

Miley: (bites her lip & squeezes her hands together) um...(talks quietly) because on august 14 my mom...um...

Nick: (feels bad for miley) um.. Mrs. Ritter her mom passed away on august 14.

Miley: (looks at nick then looks away)

Mrs. Ritter: (hugs miley) I'm so sorry miley.(pulls away from the hug) miley, have you seen someone? This can get worse?

Miley: (looks up at Mrs. Ritter annoyed) it can't get any worse.

Mrs. Ritter: I understand you miley. Really I do.

Miley: (feels angry) how? How can you know?

Nick:(surprised, miley never talks back to any one)

Mrs. Ritter: because I lost my mom too, miley. I know this is a hard time,(puts both hands on mileys shoulders) your angry,sad,hurt. I opened up to people, it's healthy.

Miley: (takes a step back & lets mrs. Ritters hands fall from her shoulders) please Mrs. Ritter, can I go.

Mrs. Ritter: I'll let you go, if you promise you will get some sleep. I really should let your father know about this.(turns away from miley)

Miley: (puts her hand on mrs. Ritters shoulder, worried) please don't, do that.

Nick: (stands next to miley)

Mrs. Ritter: (turns back to miley) oh, ok, (looks at miley worried) I can make a exception, as long as you take my advice. Agreed?

Miley: agreed.

(Nick & Miley walk out of mrs. Ritters room)

Nick: (turns to miley) miley?

Miley: (feels upset) what?!

Nick:(turns to her) you scared me out of my mind, do you know that!

Miley: (calms down,takes nicks hand) I know I'm sorry.(lets go of his hand & starts walking)

Nick: (puts his arm around her & start walking out of the building) I don't want you to be sorry miley, I want you to talk to me.

Miley: (in the parking lot, gets into his car) ok, ok, will you relax!

Nick: (starts driving) miley? You have not slept, since august 13th?

Miley: (looks out the window,talks quietly) no, I haven't. I can't sleep (turns to nick) I just can't!

Nick: (worried) why?

Miley: (turns to nick, sarcastically) why do you think nick?

Nick: you used to tell me everything miley.

Miley: (turns & looks back out the window) nothing is the same..Everything is used to be nick? Do you know why I can't sleep?

Nick: (turns to look at miley worried, then looks back out the road) (worried) why?

Miley: because(Fiddles with her fingers & talks sadly) just nobody gets it, nobody understands.(stops herself, doesn't want to talk anymore)

Nick: (parks the car in his driveway, & turns & looks at her) I loved your mom miley.

Miley: (looks at him sadly) I know you did nick.(laughs & plays with her fingers) do you know when I say loved I don't believe it.(turns to him seriously) It's like I didn't love her in the past(stops & looks out the window, looks back at him & gets upset) It's just not simple nick, to just say it all ok?!

Nick: but...

Miley: let's talk tomorrow okay nick?(starts opening her door, turns back to him worried) nick? Please don't tell my dad anything or your parents. I don't want them to know what happened to me today. (Looks at him worried) ok?

Nick: ok, I won't. Are you going to be okay?

Miley: I'm fine, ok (gives him a quick hug) I hate this worried thing you have going on about me.(gets out of his car & bends down by the window & smiles) so tomorrow? Me, you & your 4 wheels?(jokes)

Nick: (smiles) yep.

Miley: (starts walking to her house, sees her dads car isn't in the garage yet) typical? (Walks into her house & looks at nick walking to his house, walks to her parent's room) mom? (Sits down next to her pillow) I look for you & expect you to be here, but you're not.(looks around her moms room, gets up & goes to her room, sits down on her bed) mom? I don't think I can keep this up anymore (tears fill her eyes) do you know how much I miss you mom? (Gets angry, tears fall down her face) I don't feel like any one understands (yells) do you hear me?!! Talk to me!! (Hears her dad's car pull in the driveway) ugh! (Wipes her face & closes her door) (Whispers) I hate him.

Chapter 12 please review thank you! I would love to hear what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Chapter 13

(few days later miley & nick are parking in the school parking lot)

Miley: (looking in her compact mirror, putting on lip gloss)

Nick: (backs up & makes a short stop)

Miley:(the short stop makes her put lip gloss across her face, looks at him annoyed) nick!

Nick: (looks at her innocently) sorry?

Miley: (smiles at him) forgiven. (puts her compact mirror away) I give up. Do you have a napkin?

Nick: yep(pulls one out of his pocket, hands it to her)

Miley: thx. (wipes the lip gloss off her face & turns to him holding her lip gloss) you're going to be my mirror ok?

Nick: I am?

Miley: (smiles at him) just tell me if I'm putting it on evenly ok? (putting it on her lips) good?

Nick: (pushes her hand to the right & laughs) now it's good.

Miley: (laughs) forget a mirror, I've got you to help me put my makeup on.

Nick: (getting out of his car) oh boy..

Miley: I'm kidding.

(by lunch)

Dakota: (sitting next to miley) so guys?

(david,nick,cody,miley turn to dakota)

Miley: yep

Lucy: me & dakota have a really great idea about this weekend.

Nick: (smiles) what?

Dakota: (smiling excitedly) what if we all went away this weekend.. on a overnight, we leave Saturday night & come back Sunday night.

David: go where?

Lucy: six flags.(smiles)

Nick: not simple, what about a adult?

Dakota: well, my older brother Derek is going to be our adult. (Smiles)

Miley: didn't he just get married.

Dakota: not just(turns to miley) 6 mths ago, he told me this past week that he was planning on going up there & when I asked him about us coming..he said ok.(smiles) but we have to get all our parents' permission first.

Lucy: I asked my parents last night, when dakota told me the idea(smiles) & they said yes.

Cody: (smiles) I think my parents will say yes.

Nick: I'll ask my parents tonight.

David: yeh me too.

Miley: (thinking that she is scared she is going to get sad at night about her mom, when she is away with all of them)

Lucy: miles? So?

Miley: I'll find out.

(at the end of the day miley,lucy,dakota, by their lockers talking)

Miley: (gets a text, reads it) dad: hi miles! I was wondering if we could maybe go out tonight a little bit? my job is letting me go early today. What do you think?(grumbles) ugh!!

Dakota: whats the matter miley?

Lucy: (looks at miley)

Miley: it's nothing.

Dakota: you can tell us miley. We know it's hard to talk us about whats going on lately by you...

Lucy: but we really care about you.

Miley: (looks down) ok. (takes their arms & bring them closer to her so no one can hear) well.. my dad wants to spend some time with me tonight(looks down, getting angry)

Lucy:and?

Miley: (talks quieter) he hasn't been around alot & now(pushes her hair back)

Dakota: (talks with attitude) now he wants to just pick up & act like everything is ok.

Miley: (gives her a smile) yes

Lucy: & he has not been around alot before umm..(feels uncomfortable) your mom...and he hasn't been around alot when you (looks down then looks at her) needed him now the most.

Miley: puts her arms around both of them & gives a small smile) exactly...(sees nick walking over, whispers to both of them) please keep this between us 3 okay? (looks at them worried)

Lucy: (whispers back) I promise.

Dakota: I promise 2. (whispers) we have your back.

Nick: miles you ready to go?

Miley: yep(smiles & closes her locker,start walking off with nick)

Dakota: remember miley! Don't forget to ask about our trip?

Miley: (turns around & smiles) ok.

(miley & nick drive back to their homes)

Miley: (about to get out of the car)

Nick: wait miley?

Miley: (turns to him) yeh?

Nick: are you going to ask your dad if you can come?

Miley: yeh I am. What about you?

Nick: yeh I'm gonna ask.(smiles)

Miley: (looks at her house) It's gonna be weird um...going away from my house...(gets out of the car)

Nick: (give her a small smile) maybe it would be good to get away miley.

Miley: yeh maybe.(walks off to her house, turns back to nick & smiles) thx nick for the ride.

Miley: (walks into the kitchen of her house,sees her dad sitting by the kitchen table on his computer) (quietly) hey dad.

Billy Ray: (smiles) hey, did you get my text I sent you. Umm..

Miley: um...no..(pick up her phone & pretend to read his message for the first time)

Billy Ray: (closing his computer,puts on his jacket) umm.. this is the thing, they asked me to come back in, there was some emergency that needs to be taken care of...

Miley: (looks at him annoyed) um.. dad?

Billy Ray: yeh(picks up his suitcase & starts walking to the door)

Miley: this weekend, all my friends are going away to six flags, it's going to be a overnight & dakotas married brother is going to take us, so there will be a adult.

Billy Ray: which night?

Miley: we would leave this Saturday night.

Billy Ray: I was hoping maybe after I come home from work me & you could maybe talk...

Miley: (feels upset) dad, you don't come home Saturday night till after 11

Billy Ray: (looks down) your right.

Miley: (looks at him angrily) no one is going to be home, so I may as well be with my friends.

Billy Ray: is nick going?

Miley: um... yes.(thinks to herself, wow I'm lying)

Billy Ray: (starts walking out the door) so I guess so(his phone rings answers it)yes, hello? No I'm not busy.

Miley: (closes the door after him loudly)

Billy Ray: (walking down the steps,looks up at the door & whispers to himself) god, what am I doing? (hears the person yelling into the phone,puts it to his head ) yeh, I'm here, I'm here.

Miley: (goes into her room & sits down on her bed angrily, takes her cell phone & calls Dakota) yeh, hey I'm in for saturday.

Chapter 13 please review I love to hear what you think...


	14. Chapter 14

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Chapter 14

Miley: (hangs up the phone with dakota & calls nick)

Nick: (sitting on his bed,on the computer,sees miley calling) hi miles, what's up?

Miley: (leans against the wall of her bed) did you ask your parents yet about going Saturday?

Nick: yep I just did, I'm going. Are you coming?(worried)

Miley: yep, I am.

Nick: (smiles to himself) ok great!

Miley: (looks at a picture of her & her mom & dad smiling) yep..

Nick: (hears she sounds upset) your upset miley.

Miley: yeh I am. (goes to her window & looks out at it)

Nick: you want to tell me? (Sits up straighter in his bed & holds the phone closer to his head)

Miley: it's ok nick. (thinks I don't want nick to get all worried)

Nick: miley? You still there?

Miley: yeh I am.

Nick: I just saw your dad leave.

Miley: (sits back down on his bed) yeh doing what he does best..(stops herself)

Nick: I know miley.

Miley: no nick, no you don't..(Calms down) I'm sorry. Just a little annoyed at him.

Nick: I know you are miley, he hasn't been around alot. I know that, he never really was miley.

Miley: I know you do. Me & you mostly spent time with my mom. I mostly spent time with my mom.

Nick: (whispers) yeh, It's true.

Miley: (feeling sad) um nick...I don't want to talk about this...

Nick: ok, do you want to come over & watch a movie?

Miley (doesn't want to go to his house too many memories of sleeping there, the night her mom died) um.. how about we actually go to a movie?

Nick: (smiles) ok, what do you want to see?

Miley: (thinks to herself anything but staying inside) um... anything. Meet you in front in 10?

Nick: (smiles) ok.

(miley & nick meet in front of her house)

Nick: you ready?

Miley: yep(smiles) do you want to walk? It's just 3 blocks away.

Nick: (smiles at her) yeh, good idea.

Miley: (walking,sees the restaurant she used to eat out with her mom) ugh!

Nick: whats the matter? (sees her looking at the restaurant, puts his arm around her & looks at her sadly) I know.

Miley: I don't know nick(looks at the ground at her feet while walking) it's like everywhere I go...(turns to him) remember miley? Remember shes gone (covers her mouth, thinks shut up! Why am I talking about it, I don't want him to know how I feel)

Nick: (stops & looks at her) you don't have to be afraid miley, to say how you feel...

Miley: (looks at him upset,raises her voice) I'm not afraid nick, okay! When I talk about how I feel it makes me just...(rubs her forehead) you know what nick? I think we shouldn't go.

Nick: (sees she looks upset) ok, you sure?

Miley: yeh, (feeling like she has to cry) Um... yeh lets just go home..(Starts walking fast)you know what, Um..I'm just going to get home quickly...I'll see you tomorrow(runs away)

Nick: (looks at miley running ahead of him,walks slowly in the same direction) miley? (whispers to himself) wish you could tell me what's going on.

Miley: (runs into her house out of breath, sits down on the floor,picks her knees up to her chest) why? (looks up at the ceiling & yells) I didn't want this!! I want to be normal! (lays her head on her knees & cries histerically,looks up at the ceiling) why? Why did you leave me?! (Gets up & wipes her face, talks to herself) no miley, you are not going to lose it again. It doesn't help.(goes to the bathrom & looks in the mirror) just stay numb, (wipes the smudged eyeliner & takes a deep breath) I don't want to feel this anymore. I'm not going to let myself lose it. (Washes her face) your okay, calm & cool. (thinks to herself how much she wants to talk to nick, but she doesn't want him to feel pity for her,look at the mirror & talks to herself) ok, your fine.(walks out of the bathroom)

Chapter 14 please review! I love to hear what you think! Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

(hey guys I added a character to this story, he name is Shelly, she is a goth girl, with a strange past, you will have to wait & see what kind of person she really is)

Chapter 15

Miley: (walks out of the bathroom & heads to the kitchen, leans her hand on the counter, trying to calm down from crying, turns & sees a kitchen draw open, walks over & sees a knife, picks it up & carefully touches sharp side of it) ohmigod! (thinks to herself, what am I doing) (Whispers) that's why they cut themselves(drops it back in the draw & leans against the draw, talks to herself quietly) because they want to feel something else(tears fill her eyes, turns back to the drawer & opens it, whispers) tonight, I want to feel something else...(about to pick up the knife, hears her phone ring, drops it & realizes what she was going to do, walks to her room & sits on her bed, looks at who's calling her phone, sees it's nick, presses the ignore button, leans against her wall, tear falls down her face) what am I doing?! (looks at her wrist) ohmgod...(laughs) I'm becoming suicidal. (whispers)Pull yourself together miley(wipes her face & pulls out her computer)

(sees lucy IM pop up)

Lucyhey: hey miles heard ur comin saturday nite! So excited!!

Miley678: yep I'm comin

Lucyhey: how you doing tonight?

Miley678: fine. What are you doing?

Lucyhey: david asked me something tonight...

Miley678: huh?! What?

Lucyhey: he asked to go on a date with me on Sunday, after we all come back from our trip...

Miley678: are you serious!! Omg!!!

Lucyhey: I kno...

Miley678: so what did you say?

Lucyhey: I said yes :)

Miley678: wow!! Can't believe you two are finally going to go on a date. It's about time lol!

Lucyhey: don't get me started on you miley!

Miley678: get started on me abt wat?

Lucyhey: you know miley!! Very well!

Miley678: I kno nothing!

Lucyhey: you & nick!!!!

Miley678: ugh not again lucy!!!

Lucyhey: well whatever...I'll bite my tongue.

Miley678: good, you just do that! :)

Lucyhey: dakota thought she saw you & nick walking next to the movie theater tonight?

Miley678: no, she must have saw wrong, gotta go, talk to you tomorrow. (Closes her computer)

Miley: god I hate lying to my friends.(closes her light & lays down in bed)

(next day at lunch in school)

Dakota: I swore I saw you & nick walking yesterday by...

Miley: walking where?

Dakota: to the movie theater. Did you guys see a movie?

Miley: um.. no beause that wasn't us (fake laughs, thinks I don't want dakota to know I got upset)

Nick: (looks at miley & realizes why she is lying) (laughs with miley) right...

Dakota: (smiles) ok, you both are acting weird.

Cody: so guys are we ready for Saturday?

David: I'm ready (smiles at lucy)

Lucy: yep, I'm almost done packing. (looks at miley)

Miley: (staring at her bracelet, doesn't hear lucy )

Lucy: (waves her hand in front of Mileys face) hello?

Miley: (looks up at lucy) oh... yeh I'm going to pack tonight. (Turns to nick) you packed?

Nick: not yet, I'm packing tonight too.

(a girl walks over to their table, wearing Goth clothing)

Shelly: (goes to miley) miley? Can I talk to you?

Miley: (looks at her strangely) sure.(gets up & starts walking with shelly,turns around & gives them all a I have no idea look)

Shelly: (comes to her lunch table, sits down next to her other friends that also look goth, motions miley to sit) so miley..

Miley: (sits down & looks at her confused) yeh?

Shelly: Me, you, all of us (turns to her friends,then turns back to miley) are all very like.

Miley: (gives a little laugh) how?

Shelly: well (acts serious) we all have lost our moms.

Miley: (looks at all of the girls at the table, then looks back at shelly) all of you?

Shelly: yeh. I lost my mom last year, first year is a real killer.

Miley: (looks down at her hands) yeh it is.

Shelly: I wanted you to know that if you need a friend (looks at her friends) or friends we are here for you.

Miley: (smiles uncomfortably) thank you, I really appreciate that.

Shelly: (pulls out a paper hands it to miley) don't be all freaked out by me, but I have this list of the you know after effects of how losing a parent can be (takes it back from miley & reads it) depression, denial, um & because I got this list when my mom passed I kinda added certain things to it, like how I felt.(hands it back to miley)

Miley: ( takes it & reads a little bit of it) suicidal-(sees shellys writing reads it) the feeling of hurting yourself because you wan't to feel something else, when the pain hits you.(thinks to herself that's how she felt last night)

Shelly:(laughs) I know you probably think I'm weird, but most people want to understand what is going on with them after you lose someone very close to you. I heard about you & I thought I could help.

Miley: (folds the paper & puts it in her pocket) thanks Shelly.

Shelly: (smiles at her) no problem miley. You probably want to get back to your friends..

Miley: uh.. yeh..umm... thank you(walks back to her table)

Shelly: (turns to one of her friends, smiles vindictively) yeh she's totally going to join us soon. Before her little perfect friends know it, she's going to be with us.

Miley:(sits back down at the table)

(they all turn to miley)

Nick: what was that about miley?

Miley:(fake smiles) oh nothing, that interesting.

Dakota: (looks at miley) nothing that interesting huh?(sarcastic)

Miley: (wants to change topics) so um.. I have a question.. what time is your brother coming by my house Saturday?

Dakota: right, I got to tell you guys what time to be ready tomorrow night. So david you be ready at 5:30, lucy like 5:10, cody at 5:15 & since (points to miley) you & nick are neighbors we will pick you guys up last at 5:20

(bell rings)

Chapter 15

so wow my hand really hurts from writing, hope you guys like the new character I added. Please review I would love to hear what you think. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

(Hey guys I made a few mistakes on my other chapter, like small ones I'm sure you noticed it, anyways enjoy!)

Chapter 16

(Saturday at 5:30)

Miley: (in her room, on the phone) yep I'm ready Dakota, its fine you guys are running late; yeh the traffic is crazy lately. Yeh me & nick will be waiting in front of my house in 10 minutes, ok, bye. (takes her cell & text nick)

Miley: You in front of my house in 10 minutes ok?

Nick: (in his room,closes his carry on zipper, sees mileys texts, texts back) k got it! :)

Miley: (closes her room light & walks out of her room wheeling her carry on, stops & looks at herself in the hallway mirror, let's go of her of her carry on) ok I'm going to keep it together (keeps looking at herself in the mirror) you are not going to lose it, not even once (looks at her loose her in the mirror, takes a pony holder off her hand & puts her hair in a pony, puts her hand back on her carry on & wheels it to her moms room, walks over to her moms perfume & smells it, closes her eyes & puts it back down, walks to her house door, sees she got a text from her dad reads it)

Billy Ray: have a good time on your trip. I'll miss you.

Miley: (smiles a little & puts her phone in her pocket, goes in front of her house)

Nick: (waiting in front of mileys house with his carry on, wheeling it back & forth, sees miley, smiles) where you been? (Laughs) You said 10 minutes & it's a 11 minutes...

Miley: (puts her hand on his shoulder) you are a dork, you know that.

Nick: (smiles at her & looks at her carry on) guess we both had the same idea.

(van pulls up)

Dakota: (sticks her head out the window & smiles) come on guys get in!!

(miley & nick get in)

Miley: (gets into the 3rd row with nick) gosh this it tiny. (trys to move over the luggage that is on the same seat with them)

Nick: eh, will manage (leans against the window)

Derek: (dakota brother driving talking with his wife sitting in the passenger seat next to him, looks into the mirror to see nick & miley) welcome guys!!

Miley: thanks!

Nick: (gives Derek a wave & a smile)

(lucy & dakota sitting in the 2nd row, turn around & lays their arms on top of their seat)

Lucy: (smiles) miles did you pack alot?

Dakota: (points to cody & david in the front row & laughs) because apparently these two packed more than me & lucy!

Nick: (laughs)

David: (jokingly) oh zip it nick!!

Cody: (takes one of his ear phones out) I second that.

Miley: I didn't pack alot, just what I need.

Lucy: did you bring your mp3? (turns to dakota)

Lucy: good, because I left mine at home.

Dakota: (turns back around & sits) so I guess I have to share (grumbles)

Lucy: (gives miley a smirk then turns & sits)

Nick: (has his headphone in listening to music, looking out the window)

Miley: (looks out the window, has a flashback)

Tish: (driving & laughing) miley! How did you know, I wanted this cd?

Miley: mom, you sing their songs like every day.

Tish: thanks sweetie.(smiles at miley sitting in the backseat)

Miley: (smiles back at her)

(end of flashback)

Miley:(blinks & looks around her, realizes she's getting teary, quickly looks back at the window & blinks so her eyes clear)

Nick: (turns to miley & pokes her)

Miley: (turns around)

Nick: (notices she has a sad look, takes out his ear phone & whispers) you ok?

Miley: (smiles reassuringly) yeh, I'm fine.

Nick: (hands her a earphone & smiles)

Miley: (takes it & puts it in her ear & moves closer to him)

(1 hour later)

Miley: (laughing)

Dakota: (turned around to miley laughing) I will never forget that hair style miley!

Miley: (throws a candy wrapper at her) oh please, you had some crazy hair styles I won't talk about! (Laughs)

Nick: (sucking on a lollipop, laughs)

Dakota: (leans forward & pushes nicks arm, laughs) you stay out of this! Or we are going to pick on you 2! (Sits back down on her seat)

Miley: I need sugar (takes her pony out & fixes her hair)

Nick: (takes the lollipop out of his mouth & hands it to miley, fixes his earphones)

Miley: thanks. (takes it from nick & puts it in her mouth, leans back against the seat)

(Lucy & Daota both see & turn completely around)

Lucy: (looks at miley & nick with a smile) you guys that is so...

(miley & nick look at dakota & lucy)

Dakota: (makes a face) gross.. that is totally gross!!

Miley & nick (laugh)

Miley: whatever!!

Lucy: (looks at dakota) no its not!! (Looks at miley) you guys are so...so...

Miley: (gives lucy a don't say anything look)

Lucy: (looks at miley annoyed) yeh, what dakota said(grumbles & sits back down in her seat)

Dakota: (smiles) thank you! (gives nick & miley a pinch on the cheek) seriously guys!! Gross! (turns back around & sits)

Miley: (rubs her just pinched cheek) ow!!

Nick: (laughs)

Miley: (pushes nicks arm) that didn't hurt you!

Nick: (rubs his arm & laughs) no, but this did.

Miley: (turns to nick) I'm so tired! (looks at her cell phone clock) its 12:3o. dakota?

Dakota: (laying her head against the seat) yeh?

Miley: what time are we going to get there?

Dakota: my bro said like 2 ish..(Closes her eyes)

Miley: ok,

Nick: (yawns & lays his head against the seat)

Miley: (lays her head by the window & closes her eyes)

Chapter 16 please review I would love to hear what you think. Thank you!!


	17. Chapter 17

Niley Story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

(the characters: miley, nick ,dakota fanning,lucy hale, cody linley, david henrie, shelly (she is new) nicks parents:Mrs. J, Mr. j, mileys parents: tish &Billy ray not using full last name on mileys or nicks familys enjoy)

Chapter 17

Miley: (wakes up from hearing giggling, opens her eyes)

Dakota: hey miles, sorry we woke you.

Miley: (looks down at her lap & sees nicks head laying by the end of her knee)

Lucy: (holding a lipstick leans over her seat to nick giggling)

Miley: (blocks nicks face) no lucy, (smiling) that is so mean.

Dakota: oh, come on miley! (laughs)

Lucy: (leans back to her seat & puts her lipstick back in her pocket) fine! (smiles) you part pooper!

Miley: I'm not a party pooper! (picks nicks head up slowly & leans his head to lay back on the top of the seat) shhh... he's sleeping(acts annoyed)

Lucy: (pokes Dakota) she's protective... (smirks at Dakota)

Miley: he's my friend (annoyed) why shouldn't I be protective.

Lucy: (smirks) yeh, (sarcastic) protective.

Dakota: (looks at cody & david in the row in front of them) can't believe these guys are stilll sleeping.

(1 hour later, they are out of the van carrying their bags to their rooms)

Dakota: (points her finger to a hotel room) ok, boys in 403 & us girls in 402(hands cody keys)

Cody: (takes it & opens the door,smiles) lets go guys, I need sleep now!

Dakota: (opens their hotel door,smiles) ok, everybody in.

Miley: (throws her stuff on a bed & yawns) what time is it?

Dakota: 4 am! (yawning) ugh! I'm so tired.

Lucy: (jumps on to her bed & lays against her pillow,mumbles) no changing for me.. I'm going to sleep now.

Dakota: (lays down on her bed) me too.

Miley: (sits down on her bed)

(has a flashback)

Tish: (in a restaurant with miley, smiles at her)

Miley, girls at school who pick on other kids have low self esteem.

Miley: I know..don't worry mom (smiles)

Tish: I always worry its my job. (laughs) don't forget your my baby...

(end of flash back)

Miley: (feels tears in her eyes, thinks no I can't feel this way tonight, goes in to the bathroom, puts her hands on both sides of the sink, her head falls forehead, whispers) I can't feel like this tonight(thinks about Thursday night at her house, sees herself in her kitchen, holding the kitchen knife, hears what she said to herself that night "I want to feel something else")

(scared, Whispers) it's hurting so much mom, like last week, I'm scared. (holds tighter on to the sink & cries) not tonight god, please don't make me feel this way tonight(washes her face & takes a breath)

Lucy: (turns over in bed, sees mileys not there whispers) dakota?

Dakota: (turns to face her) what?!

Miley: (comes out of the bathroom quickly, grabs her sweatshirt from her bed)

(Someone knocks on the door)

(Lucy & Dakota sit up in bed)

Nick: (knocking) hello? Guys you sleeping yet?

Dakota: (runs to the door & opens it) nick? (Rubs her eyes)

Lucy: (walks past miley & goes to the door)

Miley: (puts her sweatshirt on & starts walking quickly to the door)

Nick: nothing really.. I just wanted to give miley her brush it fell in to my suitcase...

Dakota: (sees miley walking with her head down)

Miley: (starts walking past them)

Lucy: (grabs mileys shoulder) woh, woh, slow down where you going?

Miley: (turns around angrily) no where!! Just leave me alone!! (keeps her head down & runs out of the room)

Nick:(sees miley running down the hotel stairs,turns to Dakota & Lucy) what happend?

Lucy: I don't know (upset) I have never seen Miley like that.

Dakota: me either.

Nick: I'll go find out(runs after her)

Miley: (standing by the pool,crying) I can't feel this, it hurts! (Whispers) I don't want to feel anymore. (kicks off her shoes & jumps in to the pool, pushes hereslf to the bottom, closes her eyes,

(Flashback)

Emt: I'm sorry miley...

Miley: (sees herself holding up her mom, crying) mom?! Mom?!

(hears her moms words) "you're not a baby, but you will always be my baby"

(end of flashback)

Miley: (feeling like she can't breathe, keeps her eyes shut, thinking, it's going to be over & I will be with you)

Nick: (looking around the pool nervously, yelling) miley? (Keeps walking around) miley?! Where are you?

Chapter 17 please review I would love to hear what you think. Thank you!!


	18. Chapter 18

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Chapter 18

(continued from last time)

Nick: miley?! (walking around the pool nervously) (yelling) where are you?

Miley: (thinking, keep your eyes shut, feeling like she needs air, thinks, I'll be with her, it's going to be over)

Nick: (moves close to the pool & looks down in it, squints his eyes & yells) miley!! (jumps in to the pool)

Miley: (feels hands around her waist lifting her up)

Nick: (carries miley out of the pool & lays her down on the ground)

Miley: (keeps her head laying on the ground, coughing up the water, stops & looks up at nick weakly)

Nick: (leans over her & puts his hand on top of her head, looks at her scared) miley? What happened? (Pushes a wet curl from his face)

Miley: (laying still,covers her face with both her hands, yells) why? Why did you save me?

Nick: (gently tries to pull away her hands from her face) you could have died miley (keeps trying to pull her hands off her face)

Miley: why didn't you leave me? (struggling with nick, holds her hands tighter over her eyes)

Nick: (takes his hands off & looks at miley in shock, realizes what she was trying to do)

Miley: (yelling) why?! Why couldn't you let me go... (starts crying, keeps her hands tightly over her eyes)

Nick: (puts his hand under her head & lifts it up to face him)

Miley: (takes down her hands & looks at him with tears in her eyes)

Nick:(looks at her sadly) I would never let anything happen to you.(pushes her head on his shoulder)

Miley: (sitting, wraps her arms around his back)

Nick: (sitting, puts his arms around the top of her shoulders)

Miley: (bursts into gut wrenching sobs)

Nick: (holds his arms around her tighter ,gets teary eyed hearing her sobbing)

Miley: (thinking how painful her crying sounds, can't believe the painful crying she hears is hers) (whispers) I'm so scared.(pulls away & looks at him. Tears falling down her face) I don't know what's happening to me?

Nick: (wipes a tear from her cheek & puts his hands on both of her arms) talk to me(talking quietly) when did you start feeling like...

Miley: (pushes back her hair & takes a breath) like I want to kill myself?

Nick:(rubs her arm & moves even closer to her)

Miley: (feels more tears falling from her eyes) last week...(looks in to nicks eyes) it feels too much (looks down) I want it to be over(keeps looking down)

Nick: what happened last week? (Looks at her concerned)

Miley: um..(starts getting choked up)

Nick: (moves over to her side & puts his arm around her)

Miley:(looks at her wrist) it was a knife I felt like...

Nick: (look at her wrist, feels in shock listening to miley)did you...

Miley: (looks at him) no, I got stopped, my phone rang, it was you (looks at her legs laying in front her) I didn't pick up, I knew you would know something is wrong.

Nick: (pushes himself closer to her side,gives her a small smile) your right, I would have. You can't keep this to yourself miley. (Looks in to her eyes) I can't lose you.

Miley: (wipes her face & looks at him scared) but I want to be with her so much... you can't understand (feels tears building in her eyes) I want to go back(turns to him) I want to go back & be normal(tear falls down her cheek) how could she be gone? (looks down at her legs)

Nick: (looks at her sadly) she wouldn't want you hurting yourself miley? (talks quietly)I don't want you hurting yourself miley.

Miley: (looks up at him) it hurts so much sometimes it doesn't feel like there is any way out.

Nick: (takes his hand from around her shoulder & puts it on her hand) you can talk to me, I'm your best friend miley?

Miley: (gives a smirk) you are?

Nick: (smiles) I am. I've known you my whole life.

Miley: (turns her whole body around to face him,& folds her legs) I know you have. (puts her hand on his chest & whispers) my mom...always said to me, Nick, is always going to be there for you(tears start filling her eyes) he's special because not only is he the boy that..(Starts getting choked up)

Nick: (puts his hand on top of mileys, that's on his chest, tears start filling his eyes)

Miley: I consider my son(burts in to tears) but hes the boy that will always be your best friend.

Nick: (crying) (pulls miley in to hug)

(miley & nick lays their heads on each other shoulders & cry)

Nick: (leaning his chin on mileys shoulder, smiles with tears on his face) your mom, always knew how to talk to me.

Miley: (laying her head on nicks shoulder, smiles & holds nick tighter) she loved you nick.

Chapter 18 hey guys I really want to hear from you, if your reading my story please review!! I would love to hear what you think & I really would just love to hear from you!! Thank you!!


	19. Chapter 19

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Chapter 19

(After this chapter read what I wrote on the bottom thanks)

(Continued from last time)

Miley:(laying her head on nicks shoulder, smiles & holds nick tighter) she loved you nick. (Pulls away & crosses her legs)

Nick: (wipes his tears from his face, looks in to her eyes) Miley, if I didn't see you in the pool, when I did...

Miley: (looks away from his eyes to the ground) I would have died. (Looks back in to his eyes, bites her lip) I can't explain how I feel, when it hits me nick.

Nick: maybe you can.

Miley: (starts twisting her hands & looks down) um...(looks back at him) I want to feel something else

Nick: (looks at her confused)

Miley: when I feel the way I felt tonight(looks at the pool, pushes back her wet hair) it makes me want to feel something else...(looks in to her eyes, feels herself getting choked up again, whispers) I want to feel nothing & the only way I can feel nothing is, if I..

Nick: (moves to her side & crosses his legs next to hers, puts his arm around & her shoulder & looks in to her eyes) hurt yourself? (Pauses) Kill yourself? (Rubs his forehead) miley?

Miley: (looks at him) I know nick, okay. I'm going to be okay. This just comes & goes.

Nick: what if next time I'm not around miley?

Miley: (looks at him annoyed) I'll be okay Nick. Please don't damsel in distress me. (Smiles for a second) I was stupid, it's okay.

Nick: (takes his arm off her shoulder & puts it on his lap) your not stupid miley (smiles) tonight could have been...

Miley: I know, I know. But I'm okay now (smiles at him & stands up)

Nick: (gets up)

Miley: (looks up at the sky, the sun is coming up) well, look at that, I have never been outside at dawn. (Shivers in her wet clothes)

Nick: (puts his arm around her & pulls her close to him, smiles) yes you have, remember that time in your back yard when we set up a tent.

Miley: (laughs) ohmigosh! I do remember, we were 11, we stayed up all night looking at the sky. My mom found us half out of our tent at 10 in the morning..

Nick: (looks up at the sky, laughs) she couldn't wake us up till 1.

Miley: (smiles, touches his shirt) we are soaked, we should get back to our rooms.

Nick: (takes his hand off her shoulder, takes off his shirt & squeezes out the water)

Miley: (smirks to herself, thinks how weird it is to see nick without his shirt on)

Nick: (looks up at her, smiles) what are you smiling about?

Miley: (smiles at him) when was the last time, we went swimming?

Nick: I think like three years ago.

Miley: wow, your right. I can't believe I haven't gone swimming in that long.(Feels a rain drop fall on her forehead) oh no, it's starting to rain.

Nick: let's get to our rooms (puts his wet shirt over the both of them)

(They go up the steps & stand by the door of their rooms)

Miley: (getting wet from the rain, tries to turn the hotel door handle) ohmigod nick, I think I'm...

Nick: (turns to her while trying his door handle) I think were locked out.

Chapter 19 hey guys I got so in the mood of writing. Please review I would love to hear what you think & just from you guys altogether!! If you guys would like I can make a twitter special for this story, so you guys can know the updates on it, like when I will put the next one up & stuff & just be friends. So let me know what you guys think. Thank you!! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Important: So guys guess what? I made a twitter especially for this story so you guys can see the updates on this story(like when I'm putting the next one up) & of course some random stuff. I would love to be friends!! the twitter is /brooklyngalhi so come follow me there & feel free to ask any questions. Okay here is...

Chapter 20

(Continued from last time)

Miley: (tries to turns the door handle,turns to nick) ohmigod nick.

Nick: (trying to turns his door,turns to miley) I think we are locked out.

Miley: (lets go of the door handle & sits on the ground,leans her back against the door) we can't wake them up, they'll kill us. (laughs) I think it's like 7am.

Nick: (walks over to her & sits down next to her, yawns) yeh, they wil kill us(laughs)

Miley: (yawns & rubs her eyes) at least the rain has slowed down(sneezes & squezzes out the water of her sweatshirt sleeve) ugh I think I'm Taking this off(takes her wet sweathshirt off,puts it on the ground,fixes her t-shirt) what are we going to do nick? We are so not going to six flags with them.

Nick: (smiles at her) yeh, I feel like I havn't slept in days(rubs his bare arm)

Miley: you must be freezing(looks at a shirtless nick & smiles) wish I had something to give you (laughs & squeezes out water from the bottom of her t-shirt)

Nick: (laughs)

Miley: (turns to nick seriously) Nick?

Miley: (turns to her) yeh?

Miley: (serious) nick, no one can know what happend tonight with me.(looks at him worried) promise me?

Nick: (looks in to her eyes & talks quietly) I promise Miley.

Miley: (points to her hotel door & his) them included, lucy,dakota,cody,david they can't know(worried) okay?

Nick: (looks at her seriously) ok, I promise Miley, I promise.

Miley: (gives him a smile) thank you.

Nick: (gives her a goofy look) why, your welcome.

Miley: (laughs & elbows his side) your a nerd.

Nick: and your my best friend. So that would make you a nerd two(coughs)

Miley: ugh, I think we are both getting sick. These wet clothes are making it worse.(sneezes) oh no, (sneezes again) this is the last thing I need.

Nick: (coughs & shivers)

Miley: (moves close to him, puts her arms around his bare arms) ok, I'm freezing.

Nick: yeh, me two.

Miley: (holds her arms around him tighter & shivers) I'm so tired(lays her head on his bare shoulder,thinks his skin is so soft,looks up at him & smiles) nick? Your shoulder feels like a girls(laughs)

Nick: (looks down at her) what?

Miley: (lays her head back down) it's so soft.

Nick: (laughs & taps her head) Miley, you need sleep.

Miley: (feels her eyes closing) Nick, we can't fall asleep out here(closes her eyes) there could be a pyscho running around(coughs)

Nick: what? Don't worry. (looks at the sky) any minutes one of our doors is going to open.

Miley: (starts coughing,can't stop)

Nick:(coughs) Miley? You okay?

Miley: (takes her hands off of him) no, I feel sick.

Nick: (rubs his eyes) me two.

Miley: (feels the door open from behind her,almost falls back,turns around)

Lucy: Miley? Nick? What has been going on? (turns to miley)Why are you both wet & (laughs) (points at nick) shirtless?

Miley:(stands up) umm..we got wet in the rain & nicks shirt was soaked so that's why hes shirtless.

Lucy: (points at nick & smiles) not that you don't look good without your shirt nick.

Nick: (stand up & yawns)

Miley: lucy! Your too much sometimes(walks in to the room) we are exhausted.(coughs)

Nick: (follows after miley & sneezes)

Lucy: (closes the door) & sick I guess too.

Nick: (sits down on mileys bed)

Miley: (starts looking through her suitcase,pulls out a pair of sweat pants & hands it to nick)

Nick: (gives her a smile) Miley, I'm not wearing your sweatpants.

Miley: (yawns) well that's the only thing I have got, It's not like I carry boys sweatpants everywhere I go. (takes out her pajamas out of her suitcase) besides there all the same.

Nick: (lays back across her bed,holding the sweatpants)

Lucy: (walks over to Dakotas bed) Dakota, you getting up? Were leaving in like 10 minutes & I don't think you want to stay in this room. Nick & Miley are sick.

Dakota: (sits up & looks at nick laying on Mileys bed) you guys are sick?

Miley: (walking to the bathroom, holding her pajamas,coughs) yeh, I think we are.(goes into the bathroom)

Dakota: (gets out of her bed & walks over to Mileys bed,stands over nick) Nick, what hapend with you guys last night? (bends down & tries to opens one of his eyes)

Nick; (opens his eyes for a second then closes it,turns on his side) Dakota, later, (mumbles) will talk later.

Lucy: (walks over to dakota) not now dakota! We have to get moving. Plus he is sick, don't touch him.

Dakota: okay, okay. But you guys better tell us what happend. (gathers her clothing & starts heading to the bathroom)

Miley: (walks out wearing her pajamas,coughs,goes to her bed,sees nick sprawled out on it,gets on the bed & touches his shoulder,whispers) nick? Hello?

Nick: (opens his eyes,looks up at her & coughs) huh?

Miley: I think you should change, (gives him a smiles) my beds getting all wet from your pants.

Lucy: (turns to look at how mileys hands on nick shoulder) you guys are so cute(covers her mouths,knows miley will get annoyed)

Nick: (gets up & walks to the bathroom,holding the sweatpants)

Dakota: (walks out of the bathroom) okay I'm waking up the boys.

Miley: (lays her down on her pillow, & pulls up her covers to her chest,coughs,closes her eyes) finally, sleep.

Dakota: (walks over to miley) so your not coming?

Miley: (turns over & faces dakota) no way (coughs)

Nick: (walks out of the bathroom)

Lucy: (walks back inside the room,carrying nicks carry on) it looks like nicks, going to have to sleep here. Stupid cody, gave back his room key & nick can't go back there.

Dakota: ugh boys. Well he can't sleep on my bed, I didn't pack up yet & I don't want my stuff getting infected.

Lucy: (turns to nick) sorry nick, same here with me too.

Lucy: (puts nicks carry on down) well, atleast you have your stuff nick. David was really sweet & remembered to bring it out of the room.(smiles to herself)

Dakota: (turns to lucy) will you not think about david right now.

Miley: ugh, will you guys stop yelling(rubs her forehead & coughs) my head kills.

Nick: yeh, agreed.

Dakota: well looks like you two sickies are sharing a bed.(points nick to mileys bed)

Nick: (walks over & lays down next to miley)

Nick: (turns over & faces nick) so what(yawns) he can share with me(covers her mouth & coughs) lucy, could you leave a box of tissues next to the bed?

Nick: (sneezes & turns over to face the window)

Lucy: (laughs) gross. (takes a box of tissues from the bathroom & puts it in between miley & nick)

Dakota: (starts heading to the door) feel better guys. Don't forget we are leaving back home at 4pm so be ready you two.

Nick: (mumbles) yeh, we will.

(lucy & dakota walk out of the room)

Miley: (pulls the cover to her side more)

Nick: (yawns) miley? Your pulling all the cover.

Miley: (coughs) okay, okay(facing the opposite way,sits up) ugh, nick I feel awful(sneezes)

Nick: (turns for a second & hands her a tissue from the box in between them)

Miley: (takes it & falls back down on her pillow) great (coughs) we want a vacation, we sure get one (coughs again) laying in bed. (picks up the cover a little & looks under it)By the way my pants look fine on you, you are such a baby, can't wear girls pants huh?! (coughs & laughs)

Nick: (pulls down the cover & shivers) whatever.

Chapter 20 please review I would love to hear what you think!! & please come to the twitter & follow!! /brooklyngalhi for updates on the story & to just be friends! I just made the seperate twitter yesterday.


	21. Chapter 21

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Hey guys!! So you can follow my personal twitter /mindbrooklyn or you can follow the twitter for updates on the twitter /brooklngalhi

Chapter 21

(miley & nick have fell asleep)

Lucy: (walks in to the room & covers her mouth from giggling, looks at miley laying on top of nick sleeping & nicks arms around miley)

(dakota walks in to the room with cody & david following in after them)

David: (points to miley & nick) what in the world?

Cody: (turns to dakota & makes air quotes with his hands) yeh, they are "just friends"(laughs)

Dakota: (looks at her watch) well someone has got to wake those two up it's almost 4 & my brother has all of his luggage in the car.

Lucy: (turns to dakota,whispers) shah! You're talking to loud. (pulls out her camera & goes closer to the bed)

David: lucy what are you doing?

Lucy: taking a picture of them(turns to him) duh! So they can see in this picture that...

Dakota: lucy, miley has said a million times they are just friends.

Lucy: (snaps a picture) aww come on. You don't believe her dakota. (point to miley & nick) come on they are so cute, look at miley

Cody: yeh, she is laying on top of him(chuckles) if anyone else would walk in this room, they would think..

Dakota: (shoves codys shoulder) gross!

Miley: (hears dakotas voice, rubs her hand on nicks chest, thinks what am I laying on)

Nick: (feels something rubbing his bare chestopens his eyes & looks down at miley)

Nick: (opens her eyes quickly & looks up) ohmigod Nick? (Rolls off of him & looks at all of them standing & blushes)

Nick: (looks at them & blushes)

Cody: nick what's up with you guys?

Nick: (turns to miley) we are sick!!(Gets out of the bed & coughs)

David: since when do you sleep wthout a t-shirt on?(laughs)

Miley: (gets out of her bed & rubs her eyes) you guys can be such jerks! (Coughs)

Dakota: I'm not miles. I didn't say anything. But I will say one thing my bro is waiting for us, actually he is waiting for both of you.

Nick: ok, were coming (flips on a t-shirt from his suitcase)

Sorry it is so short I got to run take care of something!! I'll prob put the next one up tonight or tomorrow!


	22. Chapter 22

Niley Story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Hi guys so here is the next chapter took care of what I had to take care of. By the way it annoys me that the plot for this story didn't have everything I wrote by it. Plot- when miley's mom suddenly passes away can nick her best friend, help her pick up the pieces or will she change for the worse? Will true feelings of love be revealed? Ok so by the way personal twitter is /mindbrooklyn SO HERE IS...

Chapter 22

(Continued from last time)

Miley: (goes to her carry on & pulls out a sweatshirt) I don't care (puts the sweatshirt on & zips it up) I'm wearing this over my pajamas (coughs, closes her carry on zipper)

Dakota: ok, come on nick hurry.

Nick: ok, ok.(closes his carry on zipper)

Cody: ok, I'm going to tell your bro that we are coming.(pulls his duffle bag out the door with him)

David: need help luce? (smiles at lucy)

Lucy: (smiles back at him) sure. (Hands him her duffle bag) you know what let's get into the van also.(start walking out the door) see you guys there.

Dakota: you guys coming?(standing with her hands on her hips)

Miley: (starts wheeling her carry on the door, sneezes) ugh, I feel sick!

Nick: (follows after miley, wheeling his carry on)

Dakota: (picks her duffle bag off the ground & throws it over her shoulder, walks out the door, laughs) I should warn the people that clean up this room, you guys were sick(closes the door behind her)

(They all get in to the van)

Dakota: (sits down next to lucy) good, everyone remembered same seats. (yells to her brother)We are ready Derek lets get back to the land of school.(turns around to face nick nick & miley) feel better guys.

Miley: (laying her head against the window, with her eyes half closed) thanks.

Nick: (leaning his head back, mumbles) thanks.

(4 hours later, they drop miley & nick off)

Miley: (wave's goodbye) thanks.

Nick: (waves)

(The van drives away)

Miley: (looks at nick) how you feeling?

Nick: not bad, I think the 3 naps I took (smiles) did the trick.(coughs) well...maybe a little.

Miley: yeh, I don't feel too bad either. Nick?

Nick: yep(rubs his eyes)

Miley: um.. thanks for being there(looks down) last night.(looks at him seriously) remember not a word to anyone.

Nick: (smiles at her) don't worry Miley. I don't break promises. See you tomorrow at school sneezy(laughs)

Miley: if I'm sneezy your grumpy!(smiles) Ok, see you tomorrow (walks off)

Billy Ray: (sleeping on the couch)

Miley: (sees her dad sleeping on the couch, walks over & stands over him, sees he is holding a picture frame in his hands, takes it out of his hands carefully, looks at the picture, sees it's a picture of him & her mom, puts it carefully back in his hands & walks to her room)

(The next day at school, lunch time)

Lucy: (looks at miley getting lunch across the room, whispers to all of them) guys what is the plan for mileys birthday?

Dakota: (turns to nick) well...

Cody: (elbows nick) yeh, if anyone should know the plan it's you.

Nick: (looks at all of them) I don't think we should make a big deal out of her birthday today. It's going to make her feel sad. Her mom planned this really big...

Miley: (comes up behind nick, holding her lunch, sits down next to him ,looks at him seriously ) my mom planned a really big?

(they all look down at their food)

Miley: come on guys.. cut it out!

Nick: um..(Looks at her)

Miley: I know, I know birthday party. (Looks at nick annoyed) remember nick, the dress I got.

Nick: yeh, I remember.

Miley: (plays with her food with her fork) I knew she was planning something big(looks down)

David: sorry Miley.

Miley: (looks at him annoyed) sorry for what. (looks at all of them) guys, I appreciate the thought(looks down) but I really don't want to do...

Dakota: (smiles reassuringly) yeh, we understand miley. You don't have to explain yourself.

Lucy: yeh miles, you really don't.

(cody & david nod)

(that night)

Miley: (sitting on her bed, on her computer)

Billy Ray: (walks through the door) miles?

Miley: (thinks, wow he's home early) yeh?

Bill Ray: (walks in to her room, smiles) what are you doing?

Miley: (looks down at her computer, thinks now he wants to talk to me!) um.. nothing just on the computer.

Billy Ray: oh, ok. (Hears his phone rings,picks it up) hello? Yeh Bob. What is doing? Yeh I just got home.(walks out of mileys room)

Miley: (thinks can't believe he forgot my birthday, starts talking to herself) he's never around anyways, why should he care.(sees a IM pop up)

Nick987: hey! :)

Miley678: wats up?

Nick987: I'm comin over

Miley678: y?

Nick987: (signs off)

Miley: (close her computer, hears a knock on her house door, walks to the door & opens it)

Nick: (smiles) hey!

Miley: (sees one of his arms are behind his back) what are you hiding? (smirks at him)

Nick: (walks in)

Miley: (close the door after him) well?

Nick: (takes out his arm from behind his back)

Miley: (looks at him suspiciously) you brought me a cupcake?

Nick: (puts a candle in the cupcake, sticks his hand in his pocket & pulls out a lighter, lights the candle, smiles) I know you didn't want a big to do...

Miley: (smiles at him) your really sweet nick.

Nick: (smiles) yeh, I know. Blow it out.

Miley: (takes the cupcake out of his hand & blows out the candle, smiles at him) thanks nick. (hugs him, puts her arms around his shoulders, whispers) I really needed that.

Nick: (holding his arms around her waist, whispers back) I had a feeling (smiling)

Billy Ray: (on the phone passing them by) yeh Bob, you are telling me...

Miley: (let's go of him)

Billy Ray: (walking by, sees miley holding a cup cake, and puts his phone away from his ear) what's the occasion for the cupcake? (smiles)

Nick: (looks at Billy ray shocked)

Miley: (rolls her eyes)

Billy Ray: (sees they look upset, hears yelling coming from his phone, puts it back to his ear) what Bob? Just talking to my daughter.(turns to them) talk to you guys later (walks to the living room, talking)

Miley: (looks down)

Nick: miley?

Miley: (looks up at him) don't worry about it nick. (forces a smile)

Nick: (looks at her upset) I can't believe he forgot your birth..

Miley: (cuts him off quickly) thanks nick for coming over. See you tomorrow at school (forces a yawn)

Nick: um.. okay

Miley: (opens the house door)

Nick: (starts walking out, turns around & smiles) happy birthday miles.

Miley: (holding back her tears) thanks nick(gives him a quick hug)

(Few minutes later, closes the door after him)

Miley: (goes in to her room & walks to her closet, pulls out the dress she bought with her mom & nick, looks at it)

(Has a flashback)

Tish: (holding the dress up against her) it's gorgeous miley it's going to be perfect for your 16th (stops herself) (smiles) Let's just go try it on (starts walking to the dressing room)

(End of flashback)

Miley: (holds the dress close to her, takes a breath & tries to stay calm, so she doesn't cry, whispers) I miss you mom.

Chapter 22 Please review I would love to hear what you think!! Don't be shy. :) get ready for the character Shelly to be way more in this story. Stay tuned & review. /mindbrooklyn thank you!!


	23. Chapter 23

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Hey guys!! Hope you all had a great weekend!!

Chapter 23

(The next day at school)

Miley: (in the bathroom, putting on lip gloss, talking to Lucy & Dakota who are also putting on makeup) so lucy (smiles at lucy) did you go on the date with david last night?

Lucy: (putting on her lip gloss, smiles & looks away from the mirror) yes we did. (laughs)

Dakota: well (elbows lucy) how was it?

Lucy: it was cool. (puts her lip gloss in her pants pocket)

Miley: (giggles) that's it! it was just cool?

(meanwhile nick walks out of the boys bathroom, walking down the hall)

Mrs. Ritter: (stick her head out of her room) nick?

Nick: (stops by her door) yeh

Mrs. Ritter: I've been looking for you. (motions for him to come in) I really need to speak with you.

Nick: (walks in to her room) (politely) um... what about?

Mrs. Ritter: (looks at him with a worried expression) how is Miley doing?

Nick: (looks down) um... she is good (forces a fake smile)

Mrs. Ritter: she's not isn't she?

Nick: (thinking, lie don't say a word)

Mrs. Ritter: Nick? Nick?!

Nick: (looks up) um... yeh

Mrs. Ritter: has she tried to hurt herself?

Nick: (thinking don't say anything, looks away from her eyes) No, she really is okay Mrs. Ritter.

Mrs. Ritter: (feels like he is lying) (turns around & starts looking through her papers) most teenagers after losing a parent go through kind of a trauma. Hurting themselves,(turns to face him) last year I had a girl who tried to drown herself & another that couldn't stop cutting. Nick, has Miley had anything like that?

Nick: um.. yes. I mean no. (twisting his hands)

Mrs. Ritter: has she tried a pool? Has she tried...

Nick: (bites his lip) I don't know (gets upset)

Mrs. Ritter: (looks into his eyes sternly) this is something, that can't be played around. Has she tried to drown herself?

Nick: (tries to hold himself back) yes, maybe. She's okay.

Mrs. Ritter: I see I can't get a straight answer out of you. I get that your loyal friend. But you have answered my question. You could leave, your class is starting in 5 minutes.(smiles at him sweetly) thank you.

Nick: (walks out, sees cody & david by his locker, walks over) hey guys

Cody: yep what's up?

David: (looks at his watch) okay one more class then lunch.

Miley: (walks out of the bathroom with dakota & lucy)

Mrs. Ritter: (steps out of her room,sees miley) Miley?

(they all stop at Mrs. Ritter door)

Mrs. Ritter: (looks at lucy & dakota) miley, will catch up with you. I just want to speak to her for a second

Miley: (feels a little worried, gives lucy & dakota a reassuring smile)

Dakota: ok (links arms with lucy & walks a little ahead)

Miley: (walks in to mrs. Ritters office)

Mrs. Ritter: (closes the door after her, turns to miley with a worried look) Miley?

Miley: (feeling nervous) um.. yeh?

Mrs. Ritter: Miley, did you talk to a therapist after I spoke to you last time.

Miley: (looks at her annoyed) um... no

Mrs. Ritter: after losing someone to such a tragedy. Emotions kind of takeover...

Miley: (looking at mrs. Ritter, wondering what she is trying to say)

Mrs. Ritter: Miley, (looks at her with a worried expression) emotions that make you want to... hurt yourself

Miley: (starts playing with the bracelet on her hand)

Mrs. Ritter: Nick...

Miley: (looks up quickly) what about nick?

Mrs. Ritter: I just spoke to him &...

Miley: (gets angry) what? What did he say?

Mrs. Ritter: have you tried to hurt yourself Miley.

Nick: (thinking, I can't belie nick did this to me, how could he have told her) (angry, yells) No, I have never done anything.

Mrs. Ritter: (shocked by Mileys yelling) (puts her hand on mileys shoulder) are you sure miley?

Mrs. Ritter: (moves her shoulder away from mrs. Ritter, calms down) yes I'm sure. Please Mrs. Ritter, I really have to get to class.

Mrs. Ritter: (sees she is not getting anywhere with miley) um... okay Miley.

Miley: (walks out of mrs. Ritters office, feels both her arms being linked)

Lucy: (smiles at miley) gosh, what took you so long?

Dakota: (sees mileys angry expression) what happened Miley?

Miley: (pulls her arms out of lucy & dakotas, sees nick talking to cody & david, walks quickly towards him)

(Lucy & Dakota follow after her)

Nick: (sees mile standing in front him) (smiles) hey miles! (sees her angry expression)

Miley: (angry) how could you do this to me?

Nick: (looks at her confused) do what?

Lucy: (looks at dakota confused)

Miley: (turns & looks at Mrs. Ritter walking down the hall)

Nick: (turns & looks at mrs. Ritter, thinks ohmigod)

Miley: (yells) I can't believe you! You promised!

Nick: Miley.. I have to explain...

Miley: (clenches her hands in fists by her sides,looks at dakota, lucy,cody & david,yells) have you told them too!

(people stop walking in the hall & look at Miley & Nick)

Nick: Miley (looks at her sadly) no...

Dakota: (looks at lucy confused, then at Miley) what are guys talking about?!

Miley: (feels herself getting angrier & angrier, looks into his eyes) I can't believe a word you say! (starts walking off)

Nick: (grabs her wrist) (yells) Miley, wait..

Miley: (leans into his ear & whispers the words that he said to her the other night) I never break my promises..(tries to grab her wrist away)

Nick: (looks at her sadly) Miley, you have to let me explain..

Miley: (pulls her wrist away & looks into his eyes)

Nick: (looks back into her eyes, sees how hurt she looks in her eyes)

Miley: (yells) just stay away from me! (starts walking off again)

Nick (puts his hand on her shoulder) Miley..wait!

Miley: (pulls her shoulder away) I said, stay away from me!! (walks away quickly)

(Everyone in the hall stops & whispers to each other)

Nick: (bangs his fist against the locker & pushes back his hair)

Cody: what in the world was that about?

Dakota: I have never seen Miley, that upset before..

Lucy: (looks at everyone whispering) show is over!!

David: (looks at nick) what is going on?

(bell rings)

Nick: (doesn't look at any of them & starts walking to his class)

Lucy: (looks at David) whatever just happened? It must be pretty big...

Dakota: yeh, I have never seen Miley & nick like this...

Chapter 23 please review I would love to hear what you think!!! Because right now I feel all riled up from this fight I just wrote lol!!Come to my twitter.. twitter/mindbrooklyn Thank you!!


	24. Chapter 24

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Hi guys!! My twitter is twitter/mindbrooklyn. Okay, so remember our Goth character Shelly, so remember she has a bunch of girls who follow her. So I'm not going to give them all names, but I will give one of them a name, since she is going to be mostly by Shelly's side, so her name is Olivia, she dresses & makes herself look like Shelly.

Chapter 24

(At lunch)

Lucy: (sitting next to nick) have you seen Miley?

Nick: (looks down at his food sadly) no..

Dakota: why won't you tell us what's going on Nick?

Cody: oh, there's Miley...(points to the end of the lunch room.

Miley: (starts walking through the lunch room, sees Nick looking at her, feel s/o tap her back, turns around)

Shelly: hi Miley. (Sitting at her table)

Miley: oh, hey...I didn't even realize I was standing right by your table.

Olivia: yeh Miley(moves over a little) sit here(smiles up at her)

Miley: (smiles at them, sits down next to Olivia, outs down her tray)

David: (looking over at Miley) what is she doing? (Looks at Lucy)

Dakota: (looks over at nick, upset) you have got to fix this Nick.

Nick: (looks over at Miley talking to shelly) (groans) I don't know what to do. (moves his fork around his plate)

Lucy: Shelly is.. not what she seems..

Cody: yeh I heard about her.

Nick: (looks up worried) heard what?

David: she got kicked out of 3 high schools before coming here...

Lucy: (looks at Nick with a worried expression) I heard it was because of drugs...

Dakota: yeh, I heard she was in jail..

David: you serious Dakota?

(back with Miley)

Shelly: (looks at Miley with a sad expression) I heard about your fight with Nick..

Olivia: I'm sure it will be okay(gives Miley a smile)

Shelly: (kicks Olivia under the table & gives her a annoyed look) forget him Miley... he's just a jerk...

Miley: (rubs her forehead) that's the thing.. he's not a jerk... he's just...

Olivia: (puts her hand on Miley's shoulder) did a jerky thing?

Shelly: (looks at olivia again annoyed) what did he do Miley?

Miley: ummm.. I don't know...

Shelly: you could tell us Miley.. we understand your situation.

Miley: I... (looks down at her food) I was having a hard night the other day & I tried to..

Shelly: (makes a sympathetic face) hurt yourself?

Miley: (looks up at Shelly with a worried expression)

Shelly: we have all tried to Miley. I'm the queen of it.

Miley: really?

Shelly: yeh, really I am. So what happened?

Miley: he spoke to Mrs. Ritter... I don't know what he said to her... he promised me he wouldn't tell anyone.

Shelly: no one understands how we feel Miley, (looks over at nick) including your friends.

Miley: (turns around & looks at nick)

Nick: (looks back at Miley, thinks, please let me explain Miley)

Miley: (looks away angrily) I just can't believe he..

Shelly: broke his promise? (Puts her hand on Mileys shoulder) forget about it Miley...

Olivia: (nods in agreement to Shelly)

Miley: (looks down at her food)

Shelly: (smirks at Olivia, then looks at Miley) So Miley, what you doing tomorrow night?

Miley: (looks up at Shelly) nothing really. Why?

Shelly: how would you like to come to a party?

Miley: a party?

Olivia: oh, it's going to be great Miley.

Shelly: (smiles) yeh, I throw a pretty good party.

Miley: um... I don't know Shelly.

Shelly: it's going to be at my house, it's going to be a safe party. It's not like we are going to get our self into a club.

Miley: ummm(gives shelly a smile) maybe.

Olivia: say yes Miley. You're going to have a great time.

Shelly: it's Friday night, what else are you going to do? Don't you ever go to party's Miley?

Miley: um... not really.

Shelly: (laughs) wow, this I can't believe. You're coming.

Miley: (smiles at both of them) okay, I guess I'll come.

Shelly: (smiles) great.

(bell rings)

Miley: (gets up) I'll talk to you guys later.

Shelly: (smiles) great!

Miley: (walks off)

Olivia: so what are you planning Shelly? (Looks at her worried)

Shelly: (smirks) nothing, (runs her hands through her black hair) I'm just going to introduce her to the world of real fun.

Olivia: she's really nice Miley.

Shelly: what are you trying to say? (looks at her annoyed)

Olivia: (gets scared) I don't mean anything. I just think you should take it slow with her. She's not used to the crowd that...

Shelly: we are both used to? (looks at her annoyed) since when are you better than me?

Olivia: (scared) I don't mean...

Shelly: whatever.. It's your responsibility to give her the address... she'll realize that we are the way she always should have been. (looks over at Nick) he's,, they all (looks at all of them at the table) think they are so great...(gets up) let's go.. I'm getting nauseous looking at them(walks off)

Olivia: (follows after her quickly)

David: (gets up) fix it Nick.

Lucy: (stands up)we get that you don't want to tell us what the fight is about...

Dakota: (puts her hand on nicks shoulders) but you can't let her become friends with Shelly...

Nick: (gets up) I know...

Cody: I think (looks at lucy & dakota) you guys should try to talk to her...

Dakota: we will. Got to get to class. (runs off quickly)

Lucy: hey, wait for me (runs after Dakota)

David: see you by the end of school man..(walks away)

Cody: come on Nick.. let's go..

Nick: (rubs his forehead) ok...

(in class)

Miley: (sitting across the room from nick)

Nick: (looks over at miley tries to mouth to her)

Miley: (not interested, looks away from nick)

Nick: (looks back down at his paper, thinking, how am I going to get through to her)

Miley: (thinking, how could he do this to me,looks at him again angrily)

Teacher: Miley? Nick?

Nick: (looks up)

Miley: (looks up)

Teacher: (annoyed) so apparently, you both have been giving each other looks most of my class. May be you both would rather leave, it's the last class of the day, I think you both should go home & come back to my class tomorrow with your attention spans.(points his finger to the door annoyed) go ahead.. you can leave..

Miley: (confused, takes her knapsack & throws it over her shoulder, heads to the door)

Nick: (picks up his knapsack)

Teacher:(annoyed) ok, go ahead.. I only have 20 more minutes to teach, you're both wasting my time.

(they both go out the door)

Miley: (starts walking down the hall)

Nick: (walks after her) Miley?!

Miley: (turns to face him angrily) what?!

Nick: I know you are angry at me...

Miley: (tries to hold back her yell)angry?! I'm not angry Nick..(starts walking further down the hall)

Nick: (walks after her) you're not? (puts his hand on her shoulder)

Miley: (pushes his hand off her shoulder) don't touch me!

Nick (looks at her in shock) Miley? (looks at her sadly)

Miley:(looks at him angrily) I'm not angry (yells) I'm furious! (Turns away from him, Walks quickly out the main school door buildings)

Nick (runs his hands through his hair) ugh, what have I done. (Continues walking down the hall)

Chapter 24 please review I really want to hear what you think & I really just want to hear from you!!

Miley: (looks at the teacher confused)


	25. Chapter 25

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Hey guys!! If you're reading my story please leave a review I really want to hear what you think. Okay...

Chapter 25

(Friday night Miley at home, on her bed, on the computer)

Miley: (sees her cell phones ringing, looks at the screen) ugh, nick! (Throws her phone to the ground) why won't he leave me alone (rubs her forehead)

(Sees a IM pop up)

Dakotagrl321: hey miles?

Miley678: hi dakota

Dakotagrl321: what's going on w/ u & nick?!

Miley678: don't worry abt it

Dakotagrl321: how can I not worry! Ar u mad at me?

Miley678: no, of course not.

Dakotagrl321: can u tell me wat happend w/ u nick?

Miley678: I was sure nick told u...

Dakotagrl321: no miley we all don't kno wat the fight is abt. He hasn't said a thing. Ar u guys going to work it out?

Miley678: I don't kno all I cud say right now is I don't feel like seeing him or speaking to him ever again.

Dakotagrl321: I hop u guys work it out Miley... we missed u buy lunch...wats gonna happen from now on by lunch?

Miley678: I don't know dakota...

(sees her phones ringing)

Miley678: I gotta go ttyl!

Miley: (sees it's shelly, answers it) hello?

Shelly: hey Miley, so you ready for the party tonight? What time is olivia picking you up? (Looking through clothing in her closet)

Miley: (smiles & holds the phone closer to her ear) umm... like in a hour

Shelly: ok, cool. See you then

Miley: (closes her phone & goes to her closet) ok a party (starts looking through her clothes)

(At Nicks house)

Nick: (sitting at the table w/ Mrs. & Mr. j)

Mrs.j: Nick? Why didn't you try to convince Miley to come to us for dinner? She hasn't been here since her mom..(looks at nick sadly)

Nick: I don't know mom (moving his fork around the plate) she's not really talking to me right now...

Mr. j: what? Why?

Mrs. J: you & Miley not talking to each other? (Looks at him worried) what happened?

Nick: (looks down at his food) It's nothing.

Mrs. J: nothing? (Upset) it must be big..What is it Nick?

Nick: (annoyed) I can't say Mom.

Mrs. J: (looks at him upset) what? What can't you say?

(A beeping sound comes from outside)

Mrs. J: (gets up) what's that?

Nick: (goes to look out the window)

Miley: (getting into Olivia's car, smiling) hey! (Closes the door behind her, turns to face her) so what time are we suppose to be there for?

Olivia: we got to be there like in 10 minutes (smiles, so let's get moving)

Nick: (sees them drive off)

Mrs. J: (looking out the window, next to nick, turns to Nick) where is Miley going at 9:00 at night?

Nick: (looks away from the window worried) I don't know...

Mrs. J: do you know who she is going with?

Nick: (starts walking to his room) no, I don't know.(goes into his room, puts his computer on his bed IM'S dakota)

Nick987: Dakota???

Dakotagrl321: hey nick wats up?

Nick987: do u kno where miley went tonight?

Dakotagrl321: no, wherd she go?

Nick987: I don't kno she got in som car & drove off..

Dakotagrl321: hmmm.. do u know with who?

Nick987: yeh I saw she was with one of shellys friends olivia?

Dakotagrl321: oh boy....

Nick987: wat??

Dakotagrl321: thers a party tonight at shelly's! no one at our school is going.

Nick987: so whos at this party?

Dakotagrl321: the pple tht shelly hangs out w/. not good!

(At Shellys house)

Miley: (walks through the door with Olivia)

Shelly: (walks over w/ a big smile) Miley?! I'm so glad you came.

Miley: (looks around & sees smoke in the living room, nervous,thinks I don't recognize anybody) shelly?

Shelly: (puts her arm around her) yeh?

Miley: (looking around nervously) I don't see anyone from our school here?

Shelly: (pulls miley to a table) sit.

Miley: (sits down)

Shelly: (sits down) what are you so worried about Miley?

Guy: (walks over to shelly, wearing a leather jacket, smoking) hey shell! What's up? (smiles at miley) who's this?

Shelly: This is my new friend Miley.

Guy: (hands Miley a cigarette) you want a cig?

Miley: (waves her hand nervously) um... no thanks..

Guy: but you'll have one? (turns to shelly) right shell?

Shelly: duh (takes the cigarette out of his hand) now go away! (looks at the guy) your annoying me!

Guy: (laughs) okay, okay(walks away)

Olivia: (walks over & sits next to Miley) Hi Miley.

Shelly: (gets up) Miley? I'll get you a drink..

Miley: (looks at shelly nervously) uh.. shelly.. I don't drink.

Shelly: (smirks) I know silly... I'll get you a soda (walks off)

Miley: (turns to olivia) I didn't know no one in our school would be here.

Olivia (gives miley a little smile) yeh, I thought you would be surprised. Sorry Miley...

Miley: for what?

Olivia: I should have told you what kind of party this is.(smiles) But Shelly didn't let.. (Covers her mouth) um..You know what? I'll be right back(walks off)

Shelly (in her kitchen, pours a cup of soda, pulls out of her pocket a white bag, smirks) it's just to make you have a little more fun miley(laughs to herself while pouring a little bit of the bag in to the cup)

Olivia: (walks in to the kitchen) shelly!

Shelly; (turns around annoyed) why are yelling! (takes a spoon & mixes the soda)

Olivia: I saw what you put into...

Shelly: so what?! It's like our initiation into this group (smiles while mixing)

Olivia: (looks at shelly upset) but shelly... when you did this to me.. I was sick. Those drugs are dangerous!

Shelly: (looks at olivia) shut up! (Picks up the cup & starts walking out of the kitchen) (Turns back to Olivia & smirks) she'll have some fun...don't say a word to her (walks back to miley)

Olivia: (groans & walks after shelly)

Miley: (looks up at shelly & Olivia) where you both been?

Shelly: (smiles & hands miley the cup) Olivia just came in to the kitchen to help me clean up some stuff..

Olivia; (looks at miley holding the cup, rubs her head nervously & forces a smile) right, what shelly said.

Miley: (smiles at shelly) this is coke?

Shelly: yep.

Olivia: (bites her lip, thinks please don't drink it miley)

Miley: (takes the cup & drinks it down)

Chapter 25 uh oh what's going to happen to Miley. Please review I really want to hear what you think, worked so hard on this chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Hey guys I love hearing what you think so please review after reading this chapter. OKAY….

Chapter 26

Miley: (puts down her cup looks at Olivia) you okay Olivia? (Sees the nervous look on Olivia's face)

Olivia: (forces a smile) oh, of course.

Shelly: (smiles) just have fun Miley. See ya later (walks off)

Miley: (gets up) I'll be right back.

Olivia: (sits down in miley seat & looks at the empty cup miley just drank) okay.(smiles) sure.

Miley: (walks to the bathroom)

Olivia: (sitting & looking around, whispers) Shelly, why do you got be such jerk (looks down again at mileys cup)

Miley: (washing her hands in the sink, looks up at the mirror, starts seeing blurry) ohmigod..(Leans her face closer to the mirror) ugh (holds on to the sides of the sink) what's going on?(turns & opens the door, walks out & puts her hands on both sides of the walls as she's walking) Olivia? (holds on to the wall, bangs in to something)

Shelly: ouch! (Looks at who she banged in to) Miley? (Smiles) you having fun?

Miley: (tries to see shelly, squints at her) um.. not really..

Shelly: (hears her name being called) um.. got to go Miley..(walks away)

Miley: wait..um..(realizes she walked away, keeps walking again holds on to the wall again)

Olivia: (sees miley holding on to the wall, walks over) miley? You okay?

Miley: (puts her hand on Olivia's shoulder) Olivia? (Squints)

Olivia: yeh it's me..(Scared) how are you feeling?

Miley: (panics) um.. Not good..I see you blurry!(sits herself down on the floor & covers her face, mumbles) I feel dizzy..really dizzy

Olivia: (whispers to herself) stupid Shelly.(grabs mileys arm) come on Miley I'll take you to a room. Will figure out what to do.

(They walk up the steps in to Shelly's room)

Olivia: (holding her arm around miley) how you feeling now? Still the same?

Miley: (rubs her eyes) no..really dizzy(sits on the floor) um..I need to lay down(lays her head on the floor) (covers her face) ugh..what's going on with me?

Olivia: (bites her lip) um..Let me call someone for you Miley..(Reaches in to mileys pocket & takes out her phone, starts looking through mileys contacts)

Miley: (mumble) who u going to call?

Olivia: (pats mileys head) don't worry.(sees nicks number, dials it) I'll be right in the hall miley, (goes out of the room & closes the door)

Miley: (lays on her back & keeps rubbing her eyes)

Olivia: Nick?

Nick: (on his bed, holding his phone to his ear) who's this? How do you have mileys phone?!

Olivia: um.. It's Olivia.

Nick: um..Olivia..oh yeh.. why are you..

Olivia: look, miley needs to go home now.

Nick: (worried) why? What happened?

Olivia: no time to explain..now let me just give you the address..

(few minutes later)

Olivia: (walks back in to the room) miley?

Miley: (sitting up leaning against the foot of a bed) yeh(leaning her head back with her eyes closed)

Olivia: how are you feeling? (sits down next to miley)

Miley: (keeps her eyes close) still dizzy..(Leans her head up & looks at Olivia) your..(Squints her eyes) still blurry looking..(Leans her head back & closes her eyes) but..I feel like my heart is racing..I don't know what's going..

Nick: (walks in to the room, runs over to miley) miley?(looks at Olivia with a worried expression)

Miley: (leans her head up, tries to yell) what.. what are you doing here?! Lays her head back down again, looks at Olivia aquinting) why? Why would you call him?

Olivia: I'm really sorry Miley..(Looks down guiltily)

Miley: (keeps squinting at Olivia, covers her eyes) I can't see you! Everything is so blurry..

Nick: (bends down on one knee next to miley) miley, did you take something?

Miley: (tries to get up) ugh, leave me alone(gets dizzy, starts falling down)

Nick: (hold miley against him) miley, we got to get you home..

Miley: (pulls away from him) leave me alone..(sits back down on the floor) olivia?

Olivia: yeh miley..

Miley: please can you take me home..(angry)I'm not going with him..(runs her hands through her hair)

Olivia: (looks at nick for a second, looks to miley) um..yeh..

Nick: (looks down at miley hurt) I'm going to find out who did this to you Miley..(Looks at Olivia) you're going to take her home?

Olivia: yeh.

Nick: (gives her a nod & walks out of the room)

Miley: (pulls her knees to her chest,lays her head on her knee) ugh..why would you call him?

Olivia: I just wanted him to help..he is still like your best friend..

Miley: (yells) he is not my best friend..I hate him..Please just take me home Olivia..

Olivia: (grabs mileys arm) I'm really sorry Miley

Miley: (puts her arm around her shoulder & tries to squint her eyes)

Olivia; (puts her arm around mileys waist) I'll get you home Miley..

Nick: (walking through the crowds of people at shellys house)

Guy: hey nick?

Nick: (looks at him confused) do I know you?

Guy: you're a friend of mileys..shelly told me about you..she had a picture of you & all your friends in the yearbook..I saw your friend Miley heading upstairs before she's totally trashed (laughs)

Nick: (moves close to him) what?! Do you know who did that to her(pokes his shirt angrily) did you do it?

Guy: (backs away) woh woh dude..I don't do the initiation stuff.. that's not my thing..

Nick: (looks at him confused) initiation stuff? Initiation of what?

Guy: (takes a gulp of his drink) to being one of us..

Nick: (annoyed)who does this initiation exactly?

Guy: um..shelly.. who else?..(laughs) she's the best at spiking the newcomers drink…

Nick: (grabs the guys shirt) what's in that drink?(looks at him angrily)

Guy: dude.. I have no idea..(hiccups)you would have to ask Shelly..(laughs) but she just left with some guy..

Nick: (takes his hands off the guys shirt) you're a drunk..(Walks out of the house)

Olivia: (pulls up in front of mileys house) how you doing?(turns to miley)

Miley: a little better..the blurriness cleared up..I just don't get what happened?

Olivia: (looks at miley nervously) I don't know either (bites her lip) I know you must be very freaked out.

Miley: (rubs her head) I think I'm going to go inside(opens up her car door) thank you for the ride & for helping me.(closes the door)

Olivia: (talks quietly) bye miley..

Nick: (pulls up with his car, gets out)

Olivia: (put her car in drive, talks to herself) I hate this..(drives off)

Miley: (turns & sees nick get out of his car, starts walking quicker to her house)

Nick: (sees miley, runs after her) Miley?!

Miley: (runs to her door)

Nick: (gets to her front door out of her breath) miley?! Wait!

Miley: (takes out her key & starts opening the door) leave me alone.. (Keeps trying her keys)

Nick: Miley? Your drink was spiked..(looks at her nervously)

Miley: (stops trying her key turns to him)whatever..(Pushes the door open, starts walking up the steps to her house door)

Nick: (goes up the steps after her) miley..you have to listen to me..

Miley: (goes to her house door, turns to him) what?! (Annoyed) what is it?!

Nick: what happened to you tonight was initiation..

Miley: (looks at him confused) what initiation?

Nick: into their group..(catches his breath)

Miley: (turns away from him & sticks her house key into the door)

Nick: the new girl gets her drink spiked..(takes another breath)

Miley: (leaves her key in the knob & turns to him) how would you know this? (Annoyed)

Nick: because..I spoke to one of the guys their..

Miley: (turns back to the door) that's nonsense..Who? who would spike my drink?!..

Nick: shelly..Shelly spiked your drink..

Miley: (turns to him angrily) you're lying!!

Nick: it's true(yells) you can't trust her Miley..

Miley: (yells back) & I can trust you?! (turns back to the door & turns the door open)

Nick: (looks at miley sadly) miley?

Miley: (looks at him with a hurt look) you can't talk to me about who to trust..(swallows & looks at him angrily) because you lost mine..(Turns away from him, closes her house door behind her)

Nick: (stands looking at the door)

Miley: (leans against the house door, covers her mouth, whispers) I need you mom..(runs her hands through her hair) I don't know what to do..

Chapter 26 woh!! I worked so hard on this chapter! I really want to hear what you think about it. Please review Don't be shy!! Thank you!!


	27. Chapter 27

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Hi everyone!! You are welcome to come to my personal twitter twitter/mindbrooklyn I really want to hear what you think so please review after you read.

Chapter 27

(Monday at school)

Miley: (walks out of her house, stands in front of her house, looks around)

Nick: (walking to his car, sees miley, not sure if he should walk over, shrugs, walks over to her) miley?

Miley: um.. yeh (keeps looking around)

Nick: who you looking for?

Miley: (looks in to his eyes, thinks god I miss him so much) (acts annoyed) what's it to you?

Nick: (runs his hands through his hair, looks at her) ugh miley, I can't take this anymore..

Miley: (sees oliva's car pull up)

Nick: Miley? We need to talk (looks at her seriously) we can't let this come between..

Miley: (looks away from his eyes) there is nothing to talk about…just forget

Nick: forget what?

Miley: forget we were ever friends (starts walking to Olivia's car)

Nick: (walks after her & puts his hand on her shoulder) you are joking Miley..

Miley: (turns to face him) I'm not joking nick(tries not to yell) let's just not do this..

Nick: (upset) do what? We have been friends..

Miley: (rubs her forehead, talk quietly) stop it nick, (looks at Olivia's car for a second then looks back at him) (gets angry) we are not friends nick, (talks loudly) I trusted you!

Nick: (looks at her sadly) Miley? You have to let me explain..

Miley: ugh I don't want to hear it. Will both be late if we don't stop this, I have to go! (walks to Olivia's car & gets in)

(they drive off)

Nick: (kicks a rock on the floor, whispers) I can't take this (walks to his car & gets in)

(Lunch Time)

Dakota: (looking over at miley) you didn't text me back Saturday night..(Looks at nick) Did you find out about miley at party?

David: wait Miley went to Shelly's party? You got to be kidding me(laughs)

Lucy: (elbows David) that is not funny David! So Nick what happened?

Nick: what does it matter. It's her business..

Cody: yeh right (chuckles) you totally went to see what was going on at that party Saturday night!

Nick: only because Miley wasn't feeling well (blurts out)

Dakota: what?! What happened?!

Nick: (puts his head in his hands) ugh!

Lucy: you have got to tell us what happened! She's my best friend!

Nick: (puts his hands on the table) fine, fine I'll tell you what happened.

(Meanwhile with Miley)

Miley: (looks over at nick) god what are they talking about?!

Olivia: (turns to look) I don't know miley

Shelly: who cares! They are probably acting like..

Miley: (turns to shelly) woh I'm angry at nick not the rest of them.

Shelly: oh right, (fakes a smile) I'm sorry.

Miley: It's okay… I just haven't spoken to Lucy & Dakota..

Olivia: (turns to miley) you miss them? Don't ya?

Shelly: (glares at Olivia)

Miley: (looks down at her food) yeh I really do.

Shelly: (smiles to herself for a second,looks at miley seriously) Miley?

Miley: (looks up) yeh?

Shelly: I know this is going to be something hard to believe..

Miley: (worried) what is it?

Shelly: well I overheard Lucy & Dakota talking in the bathroom..

Miley: (confused) what about?

Shelly: They were saying they can't believe you tried to hurt yourself & that it is good nick told them what happened & that..

Miley: that what?!

Shelly: they are glad that they have nothing to do with you.(looks at miley with a sad face)

Miley: (shocked, tears fill her eyes) um..(bites her lip) I..I can't believe…(looks down, wipes her eyes quickly) I can't believe(looks up at Shelly) they said that.

Shelly: (looks sympathetically at miley) I'm really sorry Miley..

Olivia: (looks at miley sadly) that's awful..I'm sorry Miley(puts her hands on mileys shoulder)

Miley: (gets up) umm… (runs her hands through her hair) I'll be back (walks out of the lunch room)

Olivia: (looks at shelly) I can't believe Lucy & Dakota said that!

Shelly: (smirks) of course they didn't say that!

Olivia: what?!

Shelly: I made it up duh! (laughs)

Olivia: what?! Why?!

Shelly: Miley has to know that we are her true friends! She has to forget about all those goody too shoes!!

Olivia: (angry) how could you do that Shelly?! You crushed her!

Shelly: oh, calm down! She'll get over it. The last thing we need is her going back to her pathetic friends! She's much better off with us..

Olivia: who are we? Actually who are you to decide that?!

Shelly: (looks at Olivia angrily) what did you just say?

Olivia: (looks down at her food) ugh, forget it..

(back at the other table)

Lucy: (covers her mouth) I can't believe it!

Dakota: I can! (angry) Shelly is crazy, who know what she'll do to miley next!

Cody: Miley, can take care of herself…she's smart.

David: yeh she can, but if her mom was around she never..

Nick: (sighs) would have got mixed up in that crowd. She's not thinking rationally..

Dakota: ugh! I hate this I feel so helpless..

Miley: (in a bathroom stall, leaning up against the door, whispering to herself) I can't believe they said that..(Feels her eyes filling with tears) no way miley, pull yourself together (takes a breath & wipes her eyes)

(Bell rings)

Miley: (walks out of the bathroom, sees Dakota & Lucy)

Dakota: (sees miley looking upset, waves at miley)

Miley: (thinking, why is she waving at me? Can't believe they could talk about me like that)

Lucy: (turns to Dakota) I'm going over..(walks up to Miley) miles…(looks at her nervously)

Miley: (bites her lip, looks at Lucy angrily) why are talking to me?

Lucy: um..I know we haven't talked in awhile miles..

Miley: (angry) don't call me that..

Lucy: what did I do Miley? (Looks at her sadly)

Miley: (angry) you don't have to have anything to do with me just like you want. Why are you talking to me?

Lucy: Miley I don't know what you're talking about (looks at her upset)

Dakota: (walks over) guys what's going on?

Miley: (looks at Dakota angrily) what's going on is! You both won't have to have anything to do with me just like you want!

David: (standing next to cody, sees what's going on, turns to cody) what is going on over there?

Cody: (turns to David) I don't know but the look on Dakota's face is not happy.

Dakota: Miley, what are you talking about?

Miley: forget it!(turns away)

Dakota: no wait!

Miley: (turns back to look at them)

Lucy: who told you we don't want to have anything to do with you?

Dakota: (puts her hands on her hips, angry) I know who!

Miley: who?!

Dakota: Shelly! What did she say to you Miley? Whatever it is its all lies!

Miley: I had enough of this(walks off)

Lucy: (turns to Dakota) what are we going to do Dakota?

Dakota: I don't know…But Shelly is obviously telling miley stuff to push her further away from us.

Nick: (walks over) what just happened?

Dakota: ugh! Whatever! This is getting insane!

Lucy: ok, were late for class let's go.

(After School)

Miley: (standing by her locker, talking to Shelly)

Shelly: come on Miley it'll be so much fun! Will get you a small one it won't hurt a bit.

Miley; (nervous) I don't know Shelly..If my dad knew..

Shelly: you mean if your dad cared Miley.

Miley: (looks down)

Shelly: um..I'm sorry you know..

Miley: (flips her hair back) I know..he's such a jerk (closes her locker) I don't know though shelly…

Shelly: (picks up her shirt & shows miley her belly button ring) (smiles) come on..Doesn't it look good?!

Miley: (laughs) pull down your shirt!

Shelly: so….(smiles at miley)

Miley: (smiles back) let's do it!

CHAPTER 27 guys review please!!!!!! Twitter/mindbrooklyn thank you!! Review!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Niley Story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Hi I'm back!! Please write a review when you finish reading this chapter!

Chapter 28

Miley: (walking to her house with shelly, laughs) I cannot believe, I got my belly button pierced!

Shelly: (turns to miley) (smiles) come on, you know you love it!

Miley: (laughs) I just never in a million years, would have…

Shelly: yeh (laughs) done it? (points to herself) well that's what you have me for.

(they stop in front of mileys house)

Shelly: (smiles) So anyways..I'm going to walk three blocks down, My friend..

Miley: (smiles) a guy, I'm guessing?

Shelly: yeh, yeh, you know me too well…(starts walking) see you later…(walks off)

Miley: (looks down & picks up her shirt a little, looks at her belly button ring) (nervous) what have I done..

(The next day at school)

Miley: (putting her stuff in her locker)

Olivia: (walks over) hi miley! (smirks) I heard..

Miley: (turns to her) heard what?

Olivia: (laughs, goes to pick up her shirt)

Miley: (blocks her hand) woh!! Woh!! (laughs) back up!

Olivia: (smiles) what? Come on I've got to see it!

Miley: shh! Not here(looks around nervously) I don't want anyone to see.

Olivia: (smiles) sorry! I know!

Nick: (walking down the hall, sees miley by her locker, starts walking over)

Olivia: oh,I got to go to my locker to get my books..see ya! (walks off)

Miley: (reaches up to grab a book, her shirt goes up a little)

Nick: (walks up to miley) what?!

Miley: (shocked, turns to him)

Nick: miley? What have you done? (Points to her shirt)

Miley: (annoyed, pulls her shirt down) what are you talking about?

Nick: you..you..(still in shock) you pierced your..

Miley: (covers his mouth) stop nick!(pulls her hand away) just stop it!(looks away & closes her locker)

Nick: (leans his back up against a locker) I can't believe you did that.

Miley: (annoyed) why? What do you know about me?

Nick: (turns to face her) alot.. Miley, I can't fix this, if you won't let me..

Miley: (yells) I don't want it to be fixed!! I want you to just leave me alone!

Nick: (yells back) fine!! I'll just pretend I don't know you! Is that what you want?!(tries to catch his breath)

Miley: (shocked by nick yelling, swallows & takes a breath,yells back) yeh that's exactly what I want!

(bell rings)

Nick: (watches her walk off) ugh! (runs his hands through his hair)

Cody: (passing by) Nick? Class! Let's go…

Nick: (turns to him) yeh whatever..

Cody: you two have got to makeup already! It's getting pathetic!

(after school)

Miley: (on her bed, on the computer)

Billy Ray: (walks into mileys room) hey miles

Miley: (looks up at him) yeh?

Billy Ray: (sits down on her bed) I got to tell you something..

Miley: yeh..what?

Billy Ray: well I'm going away for the weekend for work…

Miley: (sits straighter up) you are? (thinking, I care because)

Billy Ray: well.. I don't want you to be alone..

Miley: you've left me alone(looks back at her computer)

Billy Ray: yeh, but I always come home at night..

Miley: (annoyed) you do?

Billy Ray: Yeh I know its 12 am every night, just things are really picking up at work. But I'm leaving Friday morning & I'll be home Sunday morning, I don't want you to be alone for two nights, so I told Nick..

Miley: (looks up from her computer) told nick what?!

Billy Ray: that he should sleep here..(looks at miley confused) Weird he wasn't so sure if he should..

Miley: I don't want nick here. Dad I'm not a baby!

Billy Ray: miley, you need someone here with you.

Miley: ugh! Why? (gets off her bed) why do you care now? (looks at him angrily) why? (yells) why?! Do you care about me now?! Where have you been all these weeks?! (Feels herself getting choked up)

Billy Ray: um...I'm… (His cell phone rings, takes it out of his pocket) hi bob? Yeh can I call you back…ok,ok, just give me five minutes(closes his phone) miley, I know things have been crazy..(His phone rings again, gets up) Miley, I can't do this now (answers his phone)hold on (puts the phone away & looks at miley) I'm sorry but Nicks staying here(starts walking out of her room, turns back) and that's just the way it is. (walks out) yeh bob, yeh..

Miley: (walks over & slams her door shut, sits down on her bed) ugh! (throws her pillow off her bed) (hears the her dad walk out the house door) (yells) I hate you!! (looks down at her feet on the floor) I wish you would have heard that!! (opens up her door, walks to her living room window, sees her dad drive off) (whispers) mom, how could you leave me with him…

Chapter 28 okay peoples!! Please review!! I really want to know what you think!! So if you just read this chapter please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Twitter/mindbrooklyn


	29. Chapter 29

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Hi guys!! Thanks for the feed back! I really like to hear what you think after a chapter. If you liked it? Or what you thought about it in general? So after you read this chapter I would really love if you leave me a review & let me know what you thought. You can come talk/be friends with me on my twitter! Twitter/mindbrooklyn! Ok……..

Chapter 29

(Friday, at mileys house)

Miley: (on her bed, on the phone) yeh, I couldn't come in Shelly..I just…

Shelly: (in her room, holds the phone closer to her ear) yeh? You just what?

Miley: it's nothing..

Shelly: (laughs, sarcastic) yeh right! What's really going on?

Miley: I don't know (sighs) it's nick..

Shelly: (annoyed) what about that backstabber?

Miley: ugh! Nicks going to be..(Hears her dad calling)

Billy Ray: (walks in to her room) miley? I need to talk to..

Miley: (looks up annoyed) huh?!

Billy Ray: can you hang up. I'm leaving &..

Miley: (gives him a fake smile) yeh, I'll hang up..

Billy Ray: ok, good..I have to get my luggage (walks out)

Miley: ok, Shelly, I have to go..

Shelly: (putting on nail polish) wait! Before you go..What do you think about a party tonight? (Chuckles) you'll get to show off that new look...

Miley: (laughs) Shelly, I'm not showing off my belly button ring. I can't believe I even got it.

Shelly: oh, come on Miley…no party? It's going to be fun!

Miley: um..I don't know..last party was a real disaster!

Shelly: come on Miles..I totally have a guy I want you to meet (yawns) but if you much rather stay at home with your (sarcastic) awesome dad, then…

Miley: Shelly, my dad's not being home for the weekend..

Billy Ray: (walks in) miley? Why haven't you hung up yet?

Miley: I am, I'm hanging up.

Shelly: listen Miles..I'm getting ready for this party. If you want to hang with me, I'll probably come by you in a hour at 7pm..Okay? Your dad will be gone by then right?

Miley: (looks at Billy ray) um..yeh..But nicks..

Shelly: what already? What about nick? We hate him, end of story. What? Is he still bothering you?

Miley: I'll call you back okay? (Closes her phone)

Shelly: (closes her phone, calls Olivia) (annoyed) hello?! Olivia?

Oliva: (holds her phone close to her ear) yeh? Shelly?

Shelly: duh! Who else is calling your cell phone?! Listen, what's going on with nick?

Olivia: what do you mean?

Shelly: every time I asked miley about going to the party tonight, she kept trying to tell me something about nick. (Annoyed) Do you know what it is?

Olivia: um..yeh, he's staying by her for the weekend.

Shelly: what?!

Olivia: her dads going away for the weekend & he didn't want her to be alone..

Shelly: (angry) why didn't she ask us to sleep over?! She is not going back in to that group?!

Olivia: (nervous) Shelly, you're yelling. Her dad made these plans without her knowing. Believe me she is not happy about them.

Shelly: the only person she can trust is me. That's how it's going to stay.

Olivia: Shelly, why do you want to make her believe that, no one is there for her, besides you? Her friends are nice..

Shelly: (angry) then why don't you become friends with them!..Miley doesn't need them. No one understands her feelings.

Olivia: but you don't pay attention to her feelings..(Covers her mouth)

Shelly: you know what?! When your mom died I helped you. I took you out! So you wouldn't feel sad & upset! You're such an ungrateful…

Olivia: you know what?! That is not what I needed. You just dragged me to clubs! So you wouldn't be yourself. It made me sick! I got taken to the hospital because all you did behind my back is put drugs in my drink without me knowing..I almost died of a overdose & when..

Shelly: I have heard enough!! If it wasn't for me! You would have killed yourself! I don't have patience to talk about this, just pick me up at 6:30!

Oliva: But..

Shelly: (yells) just do it, I need to go to Mileys! (Hangs up)

(Back at Mileys house)

Billy Ray: (standing by the house door with his luggage, looks at his watch) nick, should be here by now..

Miley: (standing next to the house door) I don't get this..(Looks at him)

Billy Ray: (looks at her confused) get what?

Miley: (angry) that Nicks coming & staying..(Looks down) whatever..

Billy Ray: I don't know what's going on between you & him but..(There is a knock on the door, Billy ray opens it)

Nick: (gives Billy ray a weak smile, swings his duffle bag over his shoulder) hey…

Miley: (looks at nick annoyed, crosses her arms against her chest)

Billy Ray: (looks back & forth at nick & miley) look both of you..I don't know what is going on, but work it out, this is not like either of you to be in a fight..Especially with each other

Miley: (looks at Billy ray angrily, blurts out) what do you know about me dad?!

Billy Ray: Miley..I (his phone rings, answers it) hey Bob, yeh I'm heading out the door. I have to call you back..yeh, ok. (Closes his phone)

Nick: (sees mileys hurt expression, looks back at Billy Ray)

Billy Ray: (turns to nick) well.. Come in..

Nick: (walks in, puts his bag on the floor)

Billy Ray: (closes the door, turns to miley) I know your angry miley..

Miley: (sarcastic) yeh, what am I angry about dad?

Billy Ray: Miley, this is not you..

Miley: (annoyed) what's not me?!

Billy Ray: your mom & I didn't raise you to act like this..(Looks at her sadly)

Nick: (looks at Billy ray & miley feels uncomfortable)

Miley: (swallows, looks down, annoyed) please don't act like a dad..

Billy Ray: I am your dad (puts his hand on her shoulder)

Miley: (takes a step back from him, his hand falls off her shoulder, looks at him angrily) your late for your trip..

Billy Ray: Miley? I…

Miley: you don't have time to talk about this with me..You don't have time! So go…

Billy Ray: I get it, you're angry about nick staying here…But

Miley: (looks up at him) I think you should go..Because you don't understand anything..You don't even know why I am upset! You can't care about me now..

Billy Ray: (his phone starts ringing) Miley?!

Miley: (angry) your phone dad! Get it..Maybe when you come home..You can fit me into your schedule! (Starts walking off)

Billy Ray: (his phone continues ringing, shocked by miley) Miley?!

Miley: (turns back at him) go..Go do what really matters to you..(Goes to her room & closes the door)

Billy Ray: (looks at nick) nick?

Nick: (looks at him sadly) you probably should go..You are going to be late (forces a smile)

Billy Ray: (looks down at his missed call on his cell phone, looks up at nick) yeh, your right…nick?

Nick: yeh?

Billy Ray: have I really not been around?

Nick: (looks down uncomfortably) um…

Billy Ray: (phone rings, answers it) yeh, I'm leaving (opens the house door, holds the phone away from his ear turns to nick) thanks for doing this Nick..(Holds the phone back to his ear, closes the door behind him)

Nick: (Picks up his duffle bag puts it on his shoulder, walks towards mileys room)

Miley: (sitting on her bed, talking to herself) you can't let this get to you, (her cell phone rings, picks it up) hey Shelly..

Nick: (opens up mileys bedroom door & walks in, turns to look at her)

Miley: (looks up at him) um..Shelly I'm calling you back…(closes her phone) (looks at nick) so….

Nick: (looks at her uncomfortably) so..

Miley: (points to the bed across from hers) I guess you're sleeping there…

Nick: (walks over to the bed & puts his duffle bag down, sits down on his bed) Miley? Your dad…

Miley: what about him?

Nick: I didn't know it's been this bad with him…

Miley: you don't know a lot of things..

Nick: Miley? We have got to…

Miley: (fake laughs) make up? Be friends? Forget? (sarcastic) forgive?

Nick: miley..

Miley: (serious) I had enough of being forgiving, trusting… if you'll excuse me (sarcastic) I have to make a phone call (gets off her bed & walks out of the room)

Nick: (sighs, takes out his cell & dials a number) yeh I'm here..

Cody: so what's going on?

Nick: she's acting the same way she's been acting these past few weeks (runs his hands through her hair) I'm just going to suck it up..

Cody: (laughs) good luck! I hope to hear about the reunion Monday in school…

Nick: dude! What reunion? I came here because her dad asked me..She hates me…

Cody: she doesn't hate you nick! You two have been best friends forever..your both stubborn…you both don't go down without a fight (laughs) last year miley convinced ½ of the kids at school to give there allowance money to the charity her mom was running & you..Where do I begin…

Nick: (laughs) please don't! I'm gonna go unpack my stuff..

Miley: (sitting on the couch in the living room, on the phone) when are you being here?

Shelly: (in the car, turns to Olivia) well Olivia drives like a turtle..so probably next month! Olivia speed it up!

Olivia: ok, I'm trying; I'm trying (looking at the road)

Shelly: so anyway..Were coming to you..So you better be coming with us tonight!

Miley: I don't know Shelly…

Shelly: (laughs) you're coming, I brought with me a really cool top so you can show off…

Miley: woh, woh Shelly…I'm not going to show my stomach & practically everything else in one of those tiny tops you just bought for yourself…

Shelly: what? You're afraid? Your 16 years old not 6, you can show off whatever you want…

Miley: Shelly…I don't…

Shelly: (laughs) what? (Smirks) you're afraid your dad will disapprove?

Miley: (gets angry) no! I don't give a damn what my dad thinks! (Takes a breath, shocked how angry she feels)

Shelly: (chuckles) wow! Someone's got some anger issues to deal with..

Olivia: (turns to Shelly, whispers) Shelly, that's enough..

Shelly: (looks at Olivia annoyed) Miley? You still there? Um…(thinks wow that was a bad idea) I'm sorry..

Miley: (puts the phone to her other ear) its okay…

Shelly: So are we coming to you? Or not?

Olivia: (looking up at the red light, worried, thinks please miley just say no, it's too dangerous for you to come, please say no)

Miley: um…

Shelly: (holds the phone closer to her ear) well?

(Back with Nick)

Cody: ok man! Well I got to go.. Speak to you..Good luck! (Hangs up)

Nick: (closes his phone) yeh, I'm going to need it.

Chapter 29 So I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter..it really gives me the motivation to make the next chapter I come out with, faster & more interesting for you guys to read. Do you think Miley is going to go to the party? What does Olivia know about the party tonight? Why is the party going to be dangerous? What does Shelly plan to do? What's going to happen with nicks & miley this weekend? Love to hear from you it really makes me : )

Here is my twitter…..twitter/mindbrooklyn


	30. Chapter 30

Niley only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Hey guys!! Thanks for your opinions/feedback on my story. I love hearing from you guys, so when you finish reading this chapter you can let me know what you think.

Chapter 30

Shelly: (holding the phone close to her ear) well? Are you coming or not?

Miley: um..(Runs her hands through her hair) yeh, I'm coming…

Shelly: (squeals) yes!!

Olivia: (groans)

Shelly: okay I'm coming in with the top that you can change…

Miley: wait! No I'm coming out in what I'm wearing…

Shelly: (sighs) why? You would look so cute in…

Miley: Shelly, please I just want to get out of here.

Shelly: ok, ok we'll be by you in 2 minutes, so come out now already. (Closes her phone)

Olivia: (turns to Shelly, then looks back at the road)

Shelly: (turns to Olivia) what?! What's your problem?

Olivia: (sighs) nothing..

(Back with Miley)

Miley: (walks into her room)

Nick: (turns to face miley)

Miley: (grabs her purse from behind her door, looks at him) um..I'll be back later..

Nick: (sits down on his bed) where are you going?

Miley: (starts walking out, turns around) out…

Nick: out where?

Miley: why do you need to know?

Nick: what if you're Dad calls & asks where you are?

Miley: (sarcastic) yeh, sure…he's not going to be calling…

Nick: how do you know?

Miley: (phone rings, picks it up) yeh, I'm coming out (closes her phone) I'll just…be back (walks out)

(In the car)

Shelly: (turns around to the back seat & smiles) So miles..how did you get out?

Miley: (smiles) what do you mean?

Nick: (laughs) I'm sure Nick was all where you going?

Miley: yeh, whatever…

Olivia: (pulls up in front of a house) okay..Were here…

Shelly: (turns back around & looks out her window) woohoo! I'm totally ready for this! (Opens her window, puts her hand out the window & waves) hey Johnny!!!

Miley: (looks out the window to see who Shelly is waving too) who's Johnny?

Olivia: (turns to face Miley & whispers) he's her boy friend…

Miley: (whispers back) I thought that boy a few blocks from my house was her boyfriend..

Olivia: (whispers with a smile) she has a few..

Miley: (giggles)

Shelly: (turns to look at both of them) what's so funny?

Olivia: um..Nothing..

Shelly: ok, I'm going in…Miley you coming?

Miley: um…yeh..

Shelly: (opens her door & walks out)

Miley: (opens her door)

Olivia: Miley…wait!

Miley: (turns to face her confused)

Olivia: Can you please not go…

Miley: (closes her door) what's going on Olivia?

Shelly: I don't think you should go inside…

Miley: why?

Olivia: um..I'm not even going..

Miley: (confused) I don't understand…you're not going?

Olivia: no, I planned on just dropping Shelly off & picking her up later..

Miley: why?

Olivia: because…these parties get crazy! Can I take you home? (Worried) please?

Miley: um…I don't know, I told Shelly I was coming…

Olivia: believe me Miley…you don't want to go..Trust me?

Miley: um…if you really think so..

Olivia: I do Miley…I really do..

Miley: (smiles) it's really going to get that bad this party?

Olivia: (smiles) yes it really is!! So?

Miley: (smiles) I trust you Olivia..Home it is. But what about Shelly?

Olivia: (smiles) believe me Miley…she will be fine!

Miley: (laughs) yeh I know you're right.

(Back with Nick)

Nick: (lying on the bed, on the phone) yep, yep it's not like I could tell her she shouldn't go (laughs) or that she would listen to me altogether.

David: I think you should go dude, who knows what kind of party she went to…

Nick: ugh! (Rubs his forehead) I don't know…

(Back in the car)

Olivia: (stops the car in front of Miley's house, turns around) Miles, thanks for listening to me..

Miley: I know you're right…I don't know very much about these parties.

Olivia: (smiles) yeh & I know too much (sighs)

Miley: you okay Olivia?

Olivia: um…yeh I'm fine…

Miley: ok, well I'll get going..um..See ya! (Goes out the door, closes it behind her)

Olivia: (watches Miley go inside, takes her phone out of her pocket & dials a number, holds it to her head) pick up, pick up oh please pickup..Yeh, hello? Yeh, Hi its um…me Olivia..I know we don't know each other that well..But I really need your help..I want to fix all the damage that has happened..can you meet me?

(Back at the house)

Miley: (walks in, bangs in to something) Nick?

Nick: (wearing his jacket) you're back? (Surprised)

Miley: yeh, where were you going?

Nick: um..to get you..I heard this party tonight was going to be really wild..

Miley: why do you do this?!

Nick: (confused) do what?

Miley: (closes the door & walks in to the living room)

Nick: (follows her into the living room) what miley?

Miley: (turns around to face him) you just…you just make it so hard to…to hate you!

(The door bell rings)

Miley: (doesn't look At Nick, walks pass him to the door, presses the door bell speaker) who is it? Hello?

(There's a knocks on the door)

Miley: who's there?

Dakota: it's me..(Turns to Lucy) it's us..

Lucy: (looks at Dakota nervously)

Miley: (hesitates, then unlocks the door)

Dakota: (walks in)

Lucy: (follows after Dakota)

Nick: (looks at Lucy & Dakota with a confused look)

Miley: (keeps the door open, puts her hand on the door handle, looks at Lucy & Dakota) what's going on?

Olivia: (walks through the open door & passes miley, walks in to the living room)

Nick: (looks at Olivia feeling more confused)

Miley: (confused) Olivia? (Closes the door & walks into the living room) will someone explain to me what is going on?!

Olivia: (nervous) um..(Looks at Dakota & Lucy then looks back at Miley) um…I will…

Chapter 30 So guys what do you think? Is Olivia going to finally tell the truth? Are the lies Shelly told going to finally come out? Will the three best friends (Miley, Dakota & Lucy) have the friendship they once had? Will Miley & Nick makeup? I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter so please leave a review!!

My twitter is twitter/mindbrooklyn


	31. Chapter 31

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Hey guys!! So I'm back!! Thanks so much for the support!! I love you guys!! Btw I was traveling to Virginia in the car when writing this lol! I'm on vacation for a couple days! When you finished reading this chapter I would love to hear from you so please don't be shy!! Twitter/mindbrooklyn

Chapter 31

(Continued from last time)

Olivia: I will…(goes & sits down on the couch)

Miley: (sits down next to her, worried) so…what's going on?

Nick: (walks a little close to the couch)

Dakota: (looks to Lucy, then back to Miley & Olivia on the couch)

Olivia: (rubs her hands together nervously) ugh…this is just so hard! (Turns to Miley) please don't hate me Miley (looks at miley sadly)

Miley: (looks at Olivia with a worried expression, takes a breath) just tell me the truth…

Olivia: Shelly…(runs her hands through her hair) Shelly is just not the friend to you that you thought she was…

Miley: I don't understand…

Olivia: remember that party, you got sick at? It was Shelly…

Miley: (confused) what was Shelly?

Olivia: she put in your drink…

Lucy: (steps forward) drugs, she put in your drink drugs!

Dakota: (turns to Lucy) Lucy, wait let Olivia talk…

Miley: (looks to Lucy, then back to Olivia) is that true?

Olivia: yes (looks down sadly) she told me not to tell you..(Throws her hands up in the air) I was so stupid & I still am!! (Turns to miley)

Miley: (looks at Olivia in shock) god, I can't believe it…

Nick: I tried to tell you Miley…(walks closer to the couch)

Miley: (turns to nick annoyed) you just stay out of this! (Turns back to Olivia)

Olivia: she lied about so much Miley! I don't know why I stand by her…(puts her head in her hands)

Miley: (puts her hand on Olivia's Shoulder)

Olivia: (puts her hands on her lap & turns to Miley) she lied about Dakota & Lucy..(Looks at both of them) they never said that about you…

Miley: (rubs her forehead) how could she do that? I can't believe…

Dakota: we love you Miley, we would never abandon you..

Lucy: (sits down next to Olivia) we could never have said that stuff about you…

Miley: (feeling overwhelmed) this is just too much…(runs her hands through her hair)

Olivia: Miley, I couldn't let you go into that party tonight.. the same thing that happened to me…could have happened to you.. (Looks down) I'd never forgive myself…

Miley: (turns to face Olivia) what happened to you?

Olivia: I was so much like you Miley, when my mom died I trusted Olivia just so much..I ended up worse off than I had when my mom died…three times after a party I got taken to the hospital…(looks around nervously) Shelly, had so many different drugs on her…

Miley: (looks at Olivia worried) god, what did she do?

Olivia: she spiked my drink way too many times…and the third time I got taken to the hospital in was in really bad shape and…

Nick: (sits down next to miley, looking at Olivia)

Miley: what happened?

Olivia: I was unconscious for two days (looks at miley sadly)…I almost died… I'm so sorry miley..Please don't hate me miley..

Miley: (moves closer to Olivia & hugs her) I could never hate you Olivia…never…I'm so sorry…

Olivia: (pulls away & looks at miley) thank you…I know I just dropped a whole lot on you…but I couldn't keep lying to you…I care about you too much…

Miley: god, I'm glad you told me…

Olivia: (phone rings, answers it) hello? Um…

Miley: (looks at her, whispers) is that Shelly?

Olivia: (nod, puts the phone away from her ear, whispers) I have to go…(stands up)

Miley: (grabs Olivia's hand) please don't Olivia..

Olivia: (turns to face miley, holds the phone to her ear) ok, I'm picking you up (closes her phone) thanks Miley, but I have to go…(walks to the door, open it then closes it behind her)

Nick: how can she still listen to Shelly?

Dakota: (standing, walks over & sits next to Lucy) I don't know…

Lucy: Miley?

Miley: (still feels in shock) um..yeh?

Lucy: what's going to happen now?

Miley: I need time to think…about everything…

Dakota: (stands up) I understand..

Lucy: (stands up) will see you Monday miley…(smiles)

Miley: (smiles at both of them) Monday..Let's talk Monday okay?

(With Olivia)

Olivia: (stops in front of a house)

Shelly: (opens the door & sits down) about time you showed up..Where were you?! (Closes her door)

Olivia: (looks away)

Shelly: well? Where were you?! Why didn't Miley come in to the party? I didn't see her anywhere!

Olivia: (keeps looking at Shelly, bites her lip)

Shelly: (looks at her annoyed) hello?! What's your problem?! Answer me?!!

(Back at Miley's house)

Miley: (walks Dakota & Lucy to the door, opens the door) um…Monday..

Dakota: (walks out the door, turns to face miley)

Lucy: (follows Dakota out)

Dakota: just so you know..This was all Olivia's idea..To come clean…she's really…

Miley: I know she's really a good friend..(Puts her hand on the door knob, gives a little smile) see you guys…

Lucy: goodnight miles..(Heads down the stairs)

Dakota: (gives miley a smile, follows after Lucy)

Miley: (closes the door, walks back into the living room)

Nick: (gets up from the couch) Miley..I tried to tell you about Shelly…I knew…

Miley: (folds her hands across her chest) Nick, what you did has nothing to do with Shelly or Olivia…it has to do with you & me…I trusted you & (runs her hands through her hair) I'm going to bed…

Nick: Miley…

Miley: rubs her head) I don't want to talk anymore I can barely think anymore…(turns away from him & walks to her room)

Chapter 31 so guys!! The truth is out! Is Miley's friendship with Dakota & Lucy saved? Will Olivia finally end her friendship with Shelly? Why is Shelly the way that she is? Will Miley & Nick ever makeup? I love hearing from you!! Twitter/mindbrooklyn


	32. Chapter 32

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Guys this is important so read please!

1. I love you guys so much!!

2. I have a twitter!! the link to it is on my fanfiction profile! it will take you directly to my page! Or I could just tell you it… its twitter/mindbrooklyn!

3. There is this awesome writer on YouTube!! Her Niley story is called Tom boy!! Her YouTube is YouTube/Nileynow & go to her fanfiction which is… fanfiction/Nileynow. So please go & read her story & comment!!

4 I love hearing from you guys!! So please leave a review after you read this chapter & tell me what you think!

Chapter 32

(By the way it is still Friday night)

(Continued from last time)

Shelly: hello?!! (Waves her hand in front of Olivia's face) I'm waiting…

Olivia: (turns away from her & starts driving)

Shelly: (annoyed, yells) Olivia?!!

Olivia: (stops by a red light, turns to Shelly angrily) enough Shelly!

Shelly: (looks at Olivia in shock)

Olivia: (turns to see the light turned green, continues driving)

Shelly: (looks at Olivia angrily) ok, did I miss something? As your best friend you must tell me what is going on..

Olivia: (pulls up in front of Shelly's house, turns to her, talks calmly) nothing happened…(looks down at her hands) Miley realized she had…(looks back up at Shelly, feels nervous) um…that she had home work & so I took her home….

Shelly: (squints her eyes at Olivia) hmm..(Laughs) home work? Are you serious?

Olivia: (nervous) um..Yeah..

Shelly: (phone rings, smiles at her phone & answers it) hey!! Yeh where have you been..(Smiles) I missed you Josh..(Gets out of the car & slams the door behind her)

Olivia: (watches Shelly walk in to her house, takes a breath) phew…(turns to face the road again & drives off)

(Hours later at 3am)

Miley: (in bed dreaming)

In the dream:

Miley: (sitting on her bed, turns & sees her mother in her room, looks at her in shock) mom?

Tish: (walks to Miley's bed & smiles)

Miley: (jumps up & wraps her arms around Tish's waist, starts crying) mom?!

Tish: (has her arms around Miley, talks softly) it's going to be okay Miley…

Miley: (holds on to Tish tighter, looks up at her with tears going down her face, tries to get the words out so choked up) you don't understand how much I miss you…why did you leave me? Why did this happen.. (Keeps crying, lays her head on Tish's shoulder for a second then looks back up at Tish)

Tish: (puts her hands on both sides of Miley's face) this was meant to be…(smiles at her) Nick..You have to open yourself up again to him..

Miley: (takes a breath & swallows, keeps crying) Mom…I can't live without you!…not him..(Wraps her arms back around her waist)

Tish: (runs her hand through Miley's hair) I know this is hard…but you can't give up….

Miley: (looks up at her, whispers) why? (Choked up) why was this meant to be?

Tish: (looks at Miley sadly) I can't tell you..(Leans her forehead Against Miley's, whispers) I don't have much time..I have to go…

Miley: (wraps her arms around Tish tightly, lays her head on her shoulder) no..no..I won't let you go!…( continues crying) please…don't leave me again..

Tish: (brings her lips close to Miley's ear, whispers) I will never leave you…I am always with you..

Miley: (her hands drop & realizes Tish is gone, panics) no! Mom! (Starts looking around, hears her dad screaming)

Billy Ray: Tish!! Tish!!

(The dream is continuing)

Miley: (runs in to her parents room sees Billy ray holding up Tish, covers her mouth) ohmigod! No! I won't see this again! (Covers her eyes with both her hands) No!! No!! Come back! (Screams) don't leave me!!

(End of dream)

Miley: (sits up quickly, looks around in shock from her dream, whispers) Mom?

Nick: (wakes up from the screams, sits up in his bed looks at Miley)

Miley: (feels confused, starts thinking & realizes what is going on, starts crying hysterically, pulls her knees in to her chest, lays her head on her knees, whispers) come back…come back..Why did you leave me? (Screams) I can't!

Nick: (gets off his bed, sits down next to miley quickly, looks at her with a worried expression..Puts his hand on the top of her head, whispers) Miley..

Miley: (looks at him angrily) I won't do this anymore! (Tears are falling down her face, picks her head off her knee, gets off her bed & runs to the front of the house)

Nick: (yells) Miley? (Hears something crash in the front)

Miley: (grabs more books off a shelf & throws it at a wall, screams) you never should have left me!! (Grabs more books & throws it, screams) you can't come to me & then leave me!

Nick: (runs to the front, walks over to miley puts both hands on her shoulders) Miley?

Miley: ugh take your hands off of me! (Pulls herself away from him, starts walking to the dining room table)

Nick: (grabs her hand, worried) miley…talk to me..You know this isn't you…

Miley: (pulls her hand away, turns to face him, tears start filling her eyes again, screams) who am I?! Please tell me?! Cause I don't know!

Nick: (takes a step toward her) Miley..

Miley: (crying, screams) no! no! (Puts her hand on his chest & gives him a push back) you don't know anything! (Gives him another push back) you don't know what I've seen! (Puts both her hands on his chest again to give him another push)

Nick: (puts his hand on top of hers) tell me…tell me what you've seen...

Miley: (Tears keep falling down her face, pulls her hands away from him, walks over to the dining room table & picks up the glass vase)

Nick: (walks behind her, puts his arms around her waist)

Miley: (feels nicks arms around her, starts crying) what are you doing?! Let go of me!!

Nick: (holds on to her, grabs her hand holding the vase, talks softly) put it down..It won't help you..

Miley: (screams) I'm so mad!! She died & I couldn't save her!! (Throws it at the kitchen floor, the glass shatters, puts her head in her hands, sobs)

Nick: (keeps his hands on her waist, turns her around & hugs her)

Miley: (wraps her hands around his waist) I can't do it anymore…its hurts too much..(Keeps crying)

Nick: (feels choked up hearing her cry) I'm sorry..Miley..for everything..

(At Shelly's House)

Shelly: (in her room, on her bed, calls Olivia's phone)

Olivia: (parks her car in front of her house, hears her phone ring, looks at her phone)

Shelly: (puts the phone to her other ear, annoyed) ugh! Pick up already…(twirls a piece of her hair between her fingers)

Olivia: (keeps staring at her phone, trying to decide what to do)

(Back with Miley & Nick)

Miley: (pulls away, goes & sits on the floor leans against the couch, wipes her eyes with her hands)

Nick: (sits down next to her, looks at her with a worried expression) what happened tonight Miley?

Miley: (pulls her knees into her chest, looks at him, tries to calm herself down) um..

Nick: (talks softly) you can't hate me forever..(Looks at her)

Miley: (looks at him sadly, sniffs) I don't hate you..(Lays her head on her knees) I'm just mad at you..Ugh! But I don't care about that now..(Looks at him sadly) nobody understands..

Nick: (moves closer to her) what don't they understand?

Miley: (looks at her hands, choked up) I held her in my arms..(Looks into his eyes) & I couldn't do anything..I felt so helpless..(Looks down at the floor, whispers) why couldn't they save her? (Looks back at him) why didn't she fight to live?

Nick: (moves close to her & puts his arm around her) I don't know Miley……

Miley: (wipes her eyes, feels drained) I get so mad & confused.. (Looks down to the floor) Look at what's happened to us? (Looks up at him) look at what's happened to me?

Nick: (looks back at her, takes his arm off her shoulder & puts it on his lap, looks at her) I know I can't understand..I didn't know you were…(bites his lip & looks at her sadly) you were holding her up when she was… (Looks at mileys hand on her knee, puts his hand on top of hers) I'm really sorry..

Miley: (looks at his hand on top of hers, then looks at him) I hate not being friends with you..I don't know..(Looks down then looks back at him) I don't understand…. Why did you tell Mrs. Ritter?

Nick: (takes his hand off hers & runs it through his hair) I wasn't going to tell her…I promise I wasn't…I got all confused… I was like yes, no… she told me to leave..She saw I wasn't going to tell her anything..

Miley: (looks in to his eyes then leans forward & puts her arms around his neck)

Nick: (puts his hands around her back)

Miley: (whispers) I'm sorry…(pulls away)

Nick: (gives her a small smile) no I'm sorry..

Miley: (takes a breath, picks her knees back up to her chest, turns to him) I saw her tonight…

Nick: (confused, picks up one knee & leans his hand on it) who?

Miley: (pulls her knees closer to her, lays her head on her knee, talks softly) My mom..(Looks up at him) she hugged me..in my dream…(Bites her lip, feels tears filling her eyes again) I miss her so much..

Nick: (rubs his forehead with his hand then puts his arm around her, talks quietly) what did she say to you?

Miley: (sniffs) she said that it was all meant to be..She said I should let you back in to my life..

Nick: (looks at her in shock)

Miley: (nods her head at him, doesn't wipe her face from her tears, takes her head off her knee & lays it on his shoulder, looks up at him, talks quietly) I don't want to be angry & sad..I would do anything to go back 3 months..

Nick: (looks down at her into her eyes) so would I…

Chapter 32 wow! So are Miley & Nick officially friends again? Is Shelly & Miley going to still be friends? Will Olivia ever give up the friendship with Shelly? What is shelly's secrets? Please review & tell me what you thought of this chapter! I'd love to hear from you guys! Twitter/mindbrooklyn


	33. Chapter 33

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Hi!! So…I thought it would be way more interesting if we start seeing into our other characters lives too! Like Dakota, David, Lucy, Cody. So you will be seeing that starting in this chapter & from here on out!

Chapter 33

(Continued from last time, It's 6 am now)

Miley: (looking up at nick, takes her head off his shoulder, wipes her eyes, looks at him & smiles)

Nick: (smiles back) what you smiling about?

Miley: um…(puts her hand on the top of his head, laughs) that you still managed to keep yourself so put together…without me…(runs her hands through his hair quickly & puts her hand back on her lap) I mean look at your hair…(gives him a fake annoyed look then laughs)

Nick: (smirks) I can take care of myself fine…

Miley: (rolls her eyes, sarcastic) yeh..right..sure

Nick: (smiles) hey!

Miley: (laughs, look down at the floor then looks at him) is it just me…or does it feel like things have become like a soap opera?

Nick: (laughs)

Miley: (looks around her) I made a mess…

Nick: (gives her a smile)

Miley: (elbows him)

Nick: (laughs) I'll clean it up… (Starts getting up)

Miley: (thinks how sweet he is, grabs his arm) um..(Smiles) you're not cleaning up my mess..(Stands up) well at least not alone.

Nick: (stands up) okay, okay…

Miley: (looks around at all the books on the floor) I'll clean up the books..

Nick: (smiles at her then walks to the kitchen) okay I'll clean up the glass…

(At Lucy's House)

Lucy: (rolls over in bed & sits up, grabs her cell phone off her nightstand & lays her head back on the pillow, looks to see if she got any missed calls) ugh..(Shakes her phone) why haven't you called?! (Dials a number & brings the phone to her ear)

(At David's house) David: (in bed, hears his phone ringing, opens his eyes & groans, sees Lucy's calling, answers it) hello?

Lucy: (sits up in bed & runs her hands through her hair) David?

David: (looks at his clock on his nightstand) Lucy, why are you calling me so late?..You okay?

Lucy: I'm fine..It's just you've been kind of avoiding me…after our first date…I just..um..I want to know what's going on..

David: (sits up) um..Lucy (laughs nervously) you're calling me at 6 in the morning, to talk about this?

Lucy: (feels annoyed, feels like he's hiding something) David, I know it's early…but I know you are hiding something...can you just tell me what it is…instead of playing games?!

(At Dakota's house)

Dakota: (sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her phone to her ear, angry) so what are you saying?!

Cody: I don't know!!

Dakota: (annoyed) how can you not know! Either you are lying or you are not..Which one is it?

Cody: (bursts out laughing) I can't do this anymore..Okay?.. If you want to act in this play..You've got to run lines with someone else..I'm not running lines with you anymore it's too.. (Tosses the script to his nightstand)

Dakota: (smiles) what? Cheesy?!!

Cody: exactly!

Dakota: (laughs) you spoiled sport!! (Looks down at her script) Cody, you got to help me run lines..The play is in two weeks..

Cody: (lays his head down on his pillow, yawns) Why don't you get Lucy to do it with you?

Dakota: hello?!! Are you crazy? Lucy is too busy with David, he's like hiding something from here…

Cody: (laughs) what are you talking about?

Dakota: (annoyed) what, he has you lying two?

Cody: (lays on his back) I don't know what you're talking about..

Dakota: ugh! You can be so annoying!

Cody: (yawns) I'm going back to sleep..

Dakota: what?! No don't leave me a nervous wreck with my script! (Laughs) wake up please! Fine, don't get up, but I want to ask you something?

Cody: (yawns) what is it?

Dakota: um (bites her lip) okay, I'll ask the you the question & you have to answer it tomorrow..Okay?

Cody: (smiles) okay, okay..

Dakota: um..Okay..Here I go..Um will you go without me? (Shuts her phone quickly, laughs to herself)

(Back at Miley's house)

Miley: (wipes her forehead & plops down on the couch)

Nick: (sits down next to her, looks down at his watch, smiles at her) you know what time it is?

Miley: what?

Nick: (smiles) it's seven in the morning..

Miley: ugh (yawns) um..Nick?

Nick: yeh?

Miley: um..How's your mom?

Nick: (smiles) good..She misses you..

Miley: I miss her too…(looks down) I…um..(Looks back at him) it's very hard for me to go back to your house…because..(Sits up straighter)

Nick: because of that night…it's okay Miles..

Miley: (nods) going into your house..It would be like reliving that night over….Nick?

Nick: yeh…

Miley: (smiles) um..Thanks..(Feels uncomfortable) I know..I've been a real jerk to you…

Nick: (smiles) no you haven't..

Miley: (smiles, gives him a shove) how can you say that?

Nick: (smirks) because…

Miley: (smiles) because what?

Nick: (smiles) because you didn't mean it..

Miley: (stands up, puts her hands on her hips, smiles) oh really? & how would you know that?

Nick: (stands up) because I've know you way too long…

Miley: (smiles) so…what should we do today? I feel like Friday has been the longest night of my life…

Nick: (smiles) yeh me too…(smiles) let's do what we always used to do on Saturdays..

Miley: (laughs, puts her hands back on her hips) I don't know if you're up for the challenge..

Nick: (smirks) I was just thinking the same thing about you..

Chapter 33 so what did you guys think?? What is David hiding from Lucy? What will Cody answer Dakota? What challenge are Miley & Nick talking about?? Please leave a review telling me what you think!! Shelly & Olivia are still part of the story just not in this chapter. So please leave a review if you're reading my story!! Please don't be shy!! I want to hear your opinion & I just want to hear from you!! My twitter is twitter/mindbrooklyn if you go to my fanfiction profile the link to my twitter is there & it will take you directly to my page! Anywho xoxo ps: don't forget to leave a review on this chapter!! Lol 


	34. Chapter 34

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

READ…..Hi!! I'm back!! Had a lot going on & couldn't sit down & right the next chapter. So any who if you read this chapter please leave a review I would love to hear what you think!! If you like my series let me know so you can give me the push to really write this! I love you guys!

Chapter 34

Miley: (in her room, grabs her purse)

Nick: (knocks on the door) you ready?

Miley: (opens her door, smiles) yes I am..

(At Lucy's

Lucy: (sitting on her bed, smiles) Dakota, I'm sure he will say yes!

Dakota: (sits down on Lucy's bed) ugh! I don't know! (Runs her hands through her hair) I just couldn't help myself..(Looks down at her hands then up at Lucy) I had to ask him!

Lucy: (laughs) Dakota, calm down (puts her hand on Dakota's shoulder) he's going to call you any second…

Dakota: yeh..Whatever..So..What is the story?

Lucy: (confused) what do you mean?

Dakota: (smiles) hello…with you & David!

Lucy: (puts her pillow on her lap) ugh! I don't know Dakota…I feel that he's hiding something…(grumbles) something big…

(With Miley & Nick)

Miley: (sits down, looks at the big screen)

Nick: (sits down next to her, smirks) so..How many scary movies can you handle?

Miley: (laughs, pushes his elbow) I'm not going to be scared..(smiles) I bet today I could go to five scary movies & handle them all! (sticks her tongue out at him)

Nick: (smirks) well last time, I remember..

Miley: (gives him a annoyed look) yeh..What do you remember? (Smiles) I remember you covering your eyes by…

Nick: (smiles) hey..I had something in my eye..

Miley: (takes a sip of her drink, looks at him, sarcastic) um..yeh..sure!

Nick: (smiles & shakes his head at her)

Miley: (picks her feet up onto the seat, leans towards him & whispers) Nick? What's this movie called again?

Nick: (turns to her) paranormal activity..(Smirks) you backing out?

Miley: (leans back into her seat, whispers) never…(turns & sees a boy sit down on the other side of her)

Boy: (smiles at her)

Miley: (looks away & up at the screen)

(45 minutes later)

Miley: (turns to take her drink)

Boy: (smiles, leans forward, whispers) hey…you alone here?

Miley: (uncomfortable) um…no..I'm not…(turns to nick) um..That's my..

Boy: (talking quietly) you're friend..(Smirks) that can't be your boyfriend…

Miley: (talking quietly, annoyed) actually he is..

Boy: (smiles) oh really…

Miley: (nervous) um..yeh..so leave me alone..(Gets up from her seat & sits down on nicks lap)

Nick: (shocked, whispers) Miley…

Miley: (puts her arms around his neck, puts her mouth to his ear, whispers) pretend we are boy friend & girlfriend..(Keeps her arms around his neck, pulls her face away & looks at him)

Nick: (smiles, looks into her eyes, whispers) why?

Miley: (turns & looks over her shoulder at the boy, turns back, whispers) because..That boy he's flirting with me…

Nick: (looks at the boy, looks back at her, smiles, whispers back) ok miles..

Miley: (trying to get comfortable on his lap)

Nick: (smirks, whispers) miles..Will you stop fidgeting..

Miley: takes her arms off his neck, puts her hands on her lap, whispers) well how would you like sitting on someone's lap..

Nick: (whispers) ok, ok,

Miley: (looks up at the screen, gets freaked out, covers her eyes)

Nick: (giggles)

Miley: (takes her hands off her eyes, turns to nick, lightly hits his stomach, whispers) cut it out…

Nick: (smiles) ok ok..

(Back with Dakota & Lucy)

Dakota: (feels her phone vibrate, looks at her phone, jumps) it's him!! It's him!!

Lucy: (smiles) well answer it!!

Dakota: (puts the phone to her ear, smiles) Cody?

Cody: (sitting in his car parked in front of his house) hey…

Dakota: (nervous) so um…what do you think?

Cody: about what? (Nervous)

Dakota: (feels hurt) about what I asked you yesterday? (Looks at Lucy)

Lucy: (bites her lip, mouths to Dakota) what's going on?

Cody: (coughs) um..I

Dakota: (annoyed) um..What?

Cody: (nervous) I don't think it would be a good idea Dakota..

Dakota: (shocked) um..Really?..I thought…

Cody: It's not you…things are just too complicated…

Dakota: (angry) what's too complicated? Just say what it is Cody?!!

(Back with Miley & Nick)

Miley: (walking out of the movie theater)

Nick: (opens the door for Miley)

Miley: (smiles walks through the door) well aren't you gentleman? (Laughs)

Nick: (laughs, follows after her)

Miley: (walking, sighs) I'm glad that movie was over!

Nick: (walking next to her, smirks) cause you were scared?

Miley: (elbows him) no…so I could get off your lap!

Nick: (blushes)

Miley: (notices his face blushing,) um..so..(smiles)

Nick: (coughs, feels uncomfortable) So…

Miley: (feels her phone vibrating in her jeans, stops walking, pulls her phone out, groans) ugh! It's my dad!

Nick: what does the text say?

Miley: (looks down at her phone, reads the text) He says he might be home earlier than expected…(looks at Nick)

Nick: (smiles) ok, then I guess I'm packing out…

(10 minutes later)

Miley: (walking, smiles) um…Nick (looks at him while walking)

Nick: (smiles) yes…

Miley: I'm glad were friends again..(Walks through her gate)

Nick: (follows after her) me to miles…

Miley: yes…it's just…(hears something in her back yard, walks closer to the yard, stops & sees her dad)

Nick: (stops next to her, opens his mouth in shock, points)

Miley: (covers her mouth) w-what…I don't u-understand…(sees her dad hugging a woman & smiling)

Nick: (standing behind her, grabs her hand, pulls her away)

Miley: (shocked by what she saw, lets Nick pull her away) I-I don't unders…(looks around in a daze)

Nick: (holds tightly on to her hand, walking)

Miley: (trailing behind him, holds tighter on to his hand)

Nick: (stops by a tree, holds on to her hand, brings her to sit down)

Miley: (sits down next to him, look down at the ground, feels in shock)

Nick: (moves close to her) Miley…

Miley: (looks at him) h-he…why?... I don't feel…(feeling like she can't breathe, starts wheezing)

Nick: (gets on his knees quickly & faces her, grabs both her hands, looks into her eyes) breath Miley…you've haven't had asthma in 4 years..(Nervous) come on in & out breath…

Chapter 34

Wow glad to be back! So looks like Miley & Nick's feelings are coming out!(I know you guys are like get them together already lol I'm getting them there soon lv u guys) What's up with Billy Ray? Has he already moved on? Is Miley going to be okay? Will Cody fess up why he doesn't want to go out with Dakota? Is David hiding something? Will lucy find it out? See what happens next chapter tune in! Please review so I know what you guys are thinking!


	35. Chapter 35

Niley story only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Chapter 35

Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing & for new Favorite story alerts! I ask that if you read this next chapter, that you please review!! Because when you review I see who really likes the story & seriously gives me the push to put the next one up! Love you guys!

(Continued from last time)

Miley: (wheezing looks nervously into Nicks eyes)

Nick: (scared, holds tighter on to her hands) come on please..Just take a breath..

Miley: (breaths in & out, let's go of nicks hands, leans against the tree, keeps breathing in & out)

Nick: (moves quickly next to her, looks at her nervously) Miles…you okay?

Miley: (turns to him, takes a breath bites her lip, angry) how c-could he do this Nick?

Nick: (puts his arms around her shoulder, looks into her eyes)

Miley: (looks back into his eyes, angry) s-she just died it's been three months! (Stands up angrily) three freakin months!

Nick: (stands up, looks at her) do you know who the woman is Miley?

Miley: (folds her arms, turns to face him) do I know her?!

Nick: (puts his hands on both her shoulders) Miles, maybe there is a reason behind it…

Miley: (takes a step back from him) a reason? (Feels angrier) I don't know who she is?!

Nick: (takes a step toward her) ok, let's just calm down..(Grabs her hand, starts walking)

Miley: (tries to pull her hand out) ugh Nick, where are we going?

Nick: (walks fast,) Miles, the only way to know what is going on, is if we go back & find out…

Miley: (pulls her hand out roughly) no! (Stops in her tracks)

(With Dakota & Lucy)

Dakota: (closes her phone angrily) ugh! I'm so mad! (Gets up)

Lucy: (looks up at Dakota) what are you going to do?

Dakota: (angry) I'm going to Cody's house…if he wants to keep secrets, he won't keep them from me! He's been my friend…

Lucy: forever! (Stands up) he's been you're friend forever!

Dakota: (hugs Lucy quickly) I'm going..(Starts walking out the door, turns around) wish me luck?

Lucy: (smiles) you don't need it Dakota (laughs)

(Back with Miley & Nick)

Nick: (turns around) Miley..(Tries to take her hand again)

Miley: (folds her arms across her chest, looks down) I'm not going Nick…

Nick: (lifts up her chin, puts down his hand) Miles…if you don't go, you won't know what's going on..

Miley: (looks into his eyes) maybe I don't want to know Nick..(Runs her hands through her hair, takes his hand, sighs) let's just do this..

(5 minutes later)

Miley: (takes her key out of her pocket, looks at nick)

Nick: (nods reassuringly)

Miley: (unlocks the door & walks in)

Nick: (follows after her)

Miley: (walks into the living room)

Billy Ray: (sitting on the couch, laughing)

Woman: (laughs) you're so funny!

Miley: (gulps, walks over) Dad…

Billy Ray: (turns around) oh Miley…(walks over & hugs her)

Nick: (looks at Miley's expression)

Miley: (pulls away angrily, takes a deep breath) what's going on dad?

Billy Ray: (looks over at the woman the back to Miley) um…you remember from work…Cathy…

Cathy: (stands up & smiles at Miley) hi Miley…(walks to where Miley & Billy Ray are standing)

Miley: (angry) actually I don't! (Looks to Cathy then to Billy Ray) so um..What are you guys dating?!

Nick: (walks over next to miley quickly)

Billy Ray: Miley…(smiles nervously) I was going to tell you…

Miley: (gets tears in her eyes, angry) when?! (Yells) when you both walked down the aisle together?!

Cathy: (takes miley's hand) Miley…I'm sorry…I thought it would be best..If I broke the news together with your father..

Miley: (pulls her hand away, blinks back her tears) as far as I'm concerned..(Bites her lip, looks to Billy Ray) I don't have a father! (Walks quickly to the door, opens it & runs out)

Billy Ray: (looks at Nick in shocked)

Nick: (shakes his head & runs out the door)

(Back with Dakota)

Dakota: (arrives at Cody's house, walks up the steps to his house, rings the bell)

Cody: (opens the door, shocked)

Dakota: (looks at him angrily, pushes pass him & goes inside)

Cody: (closes the door behind her)

Dakota: (walks into his living room, yells) I don't know what is going on Cody!

Cody: (walks after her)

Dakota: (turns around & faces him, hurt) I don't understand you have always told me everything…

Cody: (sighs) Dakota…I swear it has nothing to do with you…

Dakota: (moves closer to him) then what does it have to do with?

Cody: (turns away from her, yells) it's complicated Dakota!

Dakota: you either tell me what it is…

Cody: (turns around quickly) or what?

Dakota: (angry) or our 10 years of friendship is out the window!

Cody: (talks softly) Dakota why are you doing this?

Dakota: (looks down, then looks into his eyes) I'm not doing anything..You're doing this to us..Why won't you trust me?!

Cody: (yells) I do trust you! I just…

Dakota: you just what?!

Cody: (sighs) you're going to get hurt!

Dakota: (confused) hurt by what?

(Back with Nick & Miley)

Miley: (in nicks room, sitting on his bed, looking down at the floor)

Nick: (walks into his room out of breath, sees miley) thank gd! I looked for you everywhere! How did you get in? (sits down next to her)

Miley: (points to the open window)

Nick: Miley..Did you mean what you said to your dad? (Turns to her)

Miley: (turns to him, bites her lip) every word…(looks back down) I-It should have been him…

Nick: (confused) what should have been him?

Chapter 35 Please review! Has Billy Ray moved on too quick? Are Miley & nick getting together soon (lol yes) will Miley beable to handle her dad moving on? Will Cody tell Dakota the truth? Ps I'm going to be bringing Olivia & Shelly back into the story soon! So please leave a review & thx


	36. Chapter 36

Niley Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

Please leave a review after reading!! Worked hard on this chapter!! I need your opinions!!

Chapter 36

(Continued from last time)

Miley: (looks at Nick sadly) h-he should have been the one not my mom..(Stands up quickly) I don't know what to do..(Runs her hands through her hair)

Nick: (stands up, puts his arms around her shoulder, looks at her sadly) I know Miles what you mean..

Miley: (turns to face him) My mom wouldn't have done this (feels angry, starts yelling) She wouldn't have started dating! (Gets teary eyed, keeps yelling) She wouldn't have moved on!

Nick: (pulls her into a hug, talks softly) hey..I know Miles…(rubs her back) you're dads been acting like..

Miley: (laughs) a big gigantic jerk! (Pulls away & looks up at him)

Nick: (puts his hands in his pockets, smiles) yussss he has! But he's not going to get the better of you! Cause I'm here! (Smiles)

Miley: (smiles) how do you do that?

Nick: (smiles) do what?

Miley: (sits back down on his bed, smiles up at him) make me feel better!

Nick: (smiles) It's my job!

Miley: (gets up) I think I'm going to get home.. (Smiles) Nick?

Nick: (smiles) yes?

Miley: (walks over, kisses him on the cheek, and looks up at him) I don't think I could have a friend better then you. (Starts walking out of the room, turns back to him & smiles) goodnight! (Walks out of the room)

Nick: (puts his hand on the cheek she kissed, blushes) goodnight miles! (Smiles to himself)

(Back with Cody and Dakota)

Dakota: get hurt by what?!

Cody: (walks to his house door & opens it) Dakota, please let's talk about this tomorrow..

Dakota: (walks to the door angrily) you know what?! Cody! You can kiss our friendship & everything else goodbye! (Walks to her car angrily)

Cody: (yells after her) Dakota please don't be like that?!

Dakota: (gets into her car, yells) I hate that boy! (Drives off)

(Next day at School)

(At lunch)

Dakota: (looking down at her food, looking angry)

Cody: (looks at Dakota)

David: (smiles at Lucy)

Lucy: (looks away)

Miley: (looks around the table, looks at nick next to her with a confused face)

Nick: (whispers) what's going on with everybody?

Miley: (whispers back) I don't know but I'm going to find out..(Sits back up straight) okay guys?!!

(They all look at Miley)

Miley: (smiles) good, I got your attention!

Dakota: what is it miles?

Miley: (looks at all of them) what the heck is going on? What did I miss? You? (Points to Cody) have been staring at Dakota who has been looking really angry for the last 10 minutes! & you (points to Lucy) have been ignoring David all day!

Nick: (smiles at Miley) yeh well said Miles..(Looks at all of them) whats going on??

Olivia: (walks over to the table) Hey miley..

Miley: (looks up at Olivia, smiles) Hey Olivia!

Shelly: (comes up behind Olivia) what are you doing Olivia? were having lunch over there (points to a table across the lunch room) (looks at Miley) well Hello ex best friend also known as Miss fake perfect!

Miley: (gets up angrily) what are you talking about?

Shelly: yeh Olivia told me (adjusts her shirt) that you asked her to take you home from the party, cause your dad called & told you to come home he needed your help with the house! (Glares at miley) But really (yells) your dads been gone all weekend LIAR!! Thanks for leaving me so you can go do who knows what with your boyfriend! (Points to nick)

Miley: (looks to nick then back at Shelly) that's a lie!

Dakota: (walks over to Shelly, points her finger at her) you're the liar!

Olivia: (looks around nervously, yells) no I'm the liar!

(A Gunshot goes off)

Chapter 36 I know omigod! haha You guys didn't see that coming! Okay…who fired the gun? Did anyone get shot? Please review I worked so hard on this one!! I got to know what you guys think about this chapter!! Lv u guys!! REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

Niley Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

Hey guys!! Worked so hard on this chapter!! Thank you so much for the reviews! They were so sweet!!! Thank you, thank you, Thank you so much!!!!

Please tell me what you think about this next chapter I love to hear your opinions & what you think!!

Chapter 37

(Continued from last time)

(A gunshot goes off)

(Every one screams & gets on the floor)

Miley: (crawls to nick under the lunch table)

Nick: (grabs her hand & pulls her close to him)

Miley: (puts her arms around nicks arm, sitting up, looks over at all of them, whispers) are you okay?

Dakota: (holding onto Cody's arms, scared, whispers) what's going on?

Lucy: (Leaning against David's arm, whispers) It's too quiet now.. (tries to look out from under the table)

(Another gunshot goes off)

Man 1: (yells) you all can do this the hard way or the easy way!

Lucy: (quickly looks away & clings onto David)

Miley: (grips tighter onto nicks arm, scared, looks up at nick)

Nick: (looks back into her eyes, scared)

Man 1: (laughs) we just want to have some fun! (Yells) yes we!!

(Another man walks into the lunch room)

Man 2: (yells) I would run if I were all of you! (Starts shooting up at the ceiling)

(Everyone gets out from under the table & runs out the other entrance of the lunch room)

Nick: (holding onto miley's hand, running down a hallway)

Miley: (pulls him next to a class room door, leans against it, out of breath whispers) w-where is everyone?

Nick: (whispers back, leaning against the door, out of breath) I T-Think they are on another floor…(tries to catch his breath)

Miley: (hears footsteps, leans forward to see who's coming down the hall)

Olivia: (walking down the hallway, looking around out of breath) is anyone on this floor??

Miley: (squints, sees its Olivia, about to talk, sees one of the men standing behind Olivia)

(With David & Lucy)

David: (pulls Lucy into a class room, out of breath) Luce are you okay?

Lucy: (shaking) no..I'm not okay david!

David: shhh! (Grabs her hand & walk to a corner of the room, sits down on the floor, pulls her down with him)

Lucy: (crosses her legs, whispers) W-What if they come to this f-f-floor?

David: (puts his arm around her & pulls her close to him) they wont Luce..it's the 5th floor (rubs her arms) were going to be okay..

(With Dakota & Cody)

Dakota: (closes the stall door) o-okay..(Tries to catch her breath)

Cody: (out of breath) they won't look here….

Dakota: (looks at him nervously) w-hy wouldn't they look for kids in the bathrooms? (Runs her hands through her hair quickly, shaking) t-there g-g-going to find us..

Cody: (pulls her into a hug, whispers) as long as were together were safe Dakota…will be safe…

(Back to Nick & Miley)

Man 2: (laughs) wrong hall kid! (Fires a shot at Olivia)

Olivia: (falls to the ground)

Nick: (grabs Miley's hand tight, opens the door quickly sees it's the costume room Sees a closet in the room)

Miley: (shaking, let's nick pull her along)

Nick: (opens the closet, pulls miley in with him, closes the closet door)

Miley: (shaking) N-Nick….

Nick: (pulls his cell phone out to make it light in the closet, pulls miley on to the closet floor with him, and pulls her onto his lap)

Miley: (teary eyed, shaking) O-Olivia…H-He shot her….(covers her mouth)

Nick: (puts his arms around her, teary eyed, tries to get the words out) I-I know miles… (Puts his cell phone on the closet floor so it lights up the closet)

Miley: (whispers) I-I'm scared…I-I'm so scared..(Puts her arms around his neck)

Nick: (whispers in her ear) we C-Can't cry now miley…

Miley: (looks up at him, whispers, shaking) N-Nick…what if we..

Nick: (looks back into her eyes sadly) W-what if we what Miley?

Miley: (puts her arms tighter around him, keeps her arms around his neck, whispers) If we die..Then..

Nick: (puts his hand softly over her mouth) miley…were going to get out of this..We won't die..(takes his hand off her mouth, Scared) I don't know how..But..

Miley: (realizes she's sitting in his lap, leans her forehead against his & keeps her arms around his neck, whispers, shaking) what I-If t-this is the last time t-that I spend with you…

Nick: (puts his arms around her back, keeps his forehead up against hers) this w-won't be the last time..(Rubs her back)

Miley: (whispers, pulls her head a little away & looks into his eyes, worried) if it is..Then t-there's something I have to say…

Nick: (nods, looks into her eyes) there's something I have to say too…

(The door creaks open & they hear footsteps looking around the room)

Chapter 37 woh!!! Okay…So who just walked in to the room? What do Miley & Nick want to tell each other? Will cody & Dakota be found? Will Lucy & David be safe in the class room? Did Olivia die? What do you think? Please leave a review! Love u guys!! 333


	38. Chapter 38

Niley Story Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up the Pieces

Chapter 38

Hey guys!!! Please leave a review on what you think of this chapter. Love you guys!

(Continued from last time)

Miley: (hears the footsteps in the room, looks into nicks eyes, scared, thinks to herself "I better say how I feel now..before it's over" whispers) Nick..I-I

(closet door gets opened)

Nick: (pulls miley closer to him & looks up)

Dakota: (out of breath, holding onto Cody's arm, whispers) We have been looking for both of you..(tries to catch her breath)

Cody: (looks at the way nicks holding miley in his lap) are you guys okay??...It's over they left…

Miley: (looks to Nick then to Cody, puts her hand to her chest) really it's over? I thought it was one of those guys..In the room (slides off nicks lap & stands up, steps out of the closet) & that they were going to shoot us (rubs her forehead)

Nick: (stands up & steps out of the closet, whispers) where is everybody?

Dakota: (still trying to catch her breath, scared) Police are all down stairs..We all have to leave the building..

Miley: (nervous, moves away from nick) B-But what about Olivia?? (starts yelling) Is she alive? Is she dead? She's dead isn't she?!!

Cody: Miley……no! She's alive…but she is in bad condition (looks at her sadly)

Nick: (grabs her hand, nervous) It's going to be okay…(starts pulling her to the door) Let's get out of the building..

(4 hours later at the hospital)

Miley: (sitting next to Dakota in the waiting room)

Dakota: (turns to miley) miles??

Miley: (turns to Dakota) yeh?

Dakota: um…I saw something was going on between you & Nick…

Miley: (looks at her angrily) really? Dakota! Is now the time for this!

Dakota: I-I'm sorry Miley…(shakes her head) I just thought I would try to make us think about something else.

Miley: (takes a breath, looks down) I'm sorry Dakota…I just scared about Olivia that she will…

Dakota: (puts her hand on mileys shoulder) She won't Miles…She won't. (points to Nick) Finally Nick's back..

Nick: (hands Dakota a bottle of water) Sorry Dakota…I couldn't find the vending machine…(runs his hands through his hair quickly) my heads just not working…

Cody: (sits down next to Dakota & looks up at Nick) same here buddy..

Dakota: (turns to Cody,) omigod…thank god you came….

Miley: (looking down & playing with her hands)

Nick: (looks over at miley) um……(looks back at over at Dakota & Cody) I met the doctor in the hall…and he said we should all go home & come back tommorow..(sits down next to Miley) Miles?

Miley: (turn to him) I know…I heard we should come back tommorow..(sighs & looks into his eyes) I feel like I should stay here…

Nick: (looks at her worried) Miley…You're not going to do that..that's a…

Miley: (crosses her arms, annoyed) It's what a bad idea?! I'm so freaking over all of this.. (stands up)

Dakota: (looks at miley worried) Miles..over what?

Miley: I don't know..I'm going to go going home…(walks away quickly)

Nick: (gets up quickly & walks after her)

(With David & Lucy)

Lucy: (sitting on her couch in her house)

David: (hands her a cup of orange juice & sits down next to her) Luce?

Lucy: (leans back in to the couch & takes a sip of her drink) yeh..(looks at him)

David: you were really brave..(looks at her nervously)

Lucy: (laughs) are you joking David?!

David: (looks at her seriously) no really you were..

Lucy: (puts down her drink on the table in front of her & looks at him) David…I don't think..I would have..(looks down)

David: (lifts up her face) would have what?

Lucy: (clears her throat nervously) I don't think…I would have managed without you..(pulls her face away) I just..

David: (grabs her hand) I know…

Lucy: (looks in to his eyes) you know what?

(Back to Nick & Miley)

Miley (walks out the hospital doors)

Nick: (walks after her & grabs her arm)

Miley: (turns around & looks at Nick) nick?

Nick: (out of breath) I'm walking with you..

Miley: (nods) okay…(starts walking again)

Nick: (looks at miley while walking) Miles were all freaked about today…you can talk about it with me..

Miley: (turns to him & picks up her pace) I don't want to talk(looks at him sadly)..I just want to get to my house..

(Inside Miley's house)

(in her room)

Miley: (sits down on her bed) I wonder if my dad heard…

Nick: (sits down next to her) yeh…he did…when I called my mom at the hospital…she said that he was going to try to get out of work earlier tonight..

Miley: (looks at him)Olivia…

Nick: (moves closer to her) hey….shes going to be okay..(puts his arm around her)

Miley: (turns & looks into his eyes) I don't know…

Nick: (rubs her arm) Miles…when we were in the..um..

Miley: (keeps looking into his eyes) in the closet?

Nick: (blushes) um…yes..I-I…

Miley: I was going to tell you the truth.. (adjust herself on the bed nervously) &….I thought I was going to lose you…

Nick: I was going to tell you the truth too &…

Dakota: (walks in) I-m sorry guys to interrupt…I used that key you gave me miles to get in…I have news on Olivia…

Chapter 38 Please tell me what you think..I love to know what you guys think!! So what is the news on Olivia?? Will Miley & Nick ever get to tell each other the truth?? What is this "truth"?? What does David think Lucy is going to say?? Please leave a review…


	39. Chapter 39

Niley Story Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

Chapter 39

Hey Guys, Wow I know it's been a long time since I updated. Please leave a review after you read this chapter. I love knowing you're opinons & I love hearing what you think, It inspires me to keep writing.

(At the hospital)

Miley: (walks to the front desk quickly) Excuse me nurse? (tries to catch her breath)

Nick: (catches up & stand behind miley)

Dakota: (stands on the other side of miley)

Nurse: (looks at them) Yes, how can I help you kids?

Miley: (Talks quickly) M-My friend was brought in here earlier today…(puts her hands on the counter) We want to know her condition.

Nick: The doctor said there's some news on her condition & we…

Dakota: (cuts nick off) & We want to know what's going on now &..

Nurse: Cam yourselves down…(looks at Miley) What's your friends name?

(By Lucy & David)

David: I know how you feel…Because I wouldn't have managed without you too. (His cell phone rings, picks up his cell) oh…It's nick..(Answers it) Nick? What's going on?

(Back at the hospital)

Miley: (fidgeting in her chair, turns to Dakota) Dakota….

Dakota: (grabs her hand)

Shelly: (walks in & runs to the counter) is there a nurse here? I need information on my friend.

Dakota: (Turns to Miley) God, Shelly is here..(Gets up & walks over to shelly)

Nick: (walks over & sits next to miley)

Doctor: (walks out)

Miley: (quickly get up & walks over to the doctor) You're Olivia's doctor…(looks up at him) What is happening?

(Dakota & shelly walk over & stand behind miley)

Nick: (walks over quickly & stands next to miley)

Doctor: (looks at all of them sternly) W cleaned up ther area that the bullet had hit..But the issue right now is…Is that when she got hit..The fall she took was hard…

Nick: (looks at him confused) So what does that mean?

Doctor: (takes a breath) When she fell she hit her head hard…As of now..She is in a coma…She has a chance of getting out of this..But..

Dakota: But what? (Moves closer next to miley)

Shelly: (holds her hands together nervously)

Doctor: But….. as of now we don't know.

Nurse: (walks over) Doctor Carter? You're need in 606.

Miley: (looks at him) wait….So what does this mean?

Doctor: This means..That in the next couple days we will be monitoring her & seeing if she will come out of the coma. For right now kids, I have another patient that's in need of me. You can call in & visit her…But (looks at all of them) The best thing you can do is go home & rest after today.

Nurse: Doctor Carter?

Doctor: (walks away)

Miley: (looks around) I-I can't belive this.

Dakota: (run her hands through her hair quickly) neither can I…

Shelly: I-I'm gonna go….(walks away quickly)

Nick: (takes mileys hand) Miley….

Miley: (pulls her hand away) You should call David & Lucy back to let them know what's going on…They want to know.

Nick: (nods) I know…I'm going too….(takes her hand again) It's good I brought the car…I'll take us to my house.

Miley: (nods) yeh….whatever. (Lets him lead her out of the hospital)

(A hour later, At Nick's house)

Miley: (walks into nicks bedroom, lies down on his bed)

Nick: (follows after her & sits down on the bed)

Miley: (lays her head on the pillow) don't you wish sometimes nick…That you could close your eyes & just forget it all?

Nick: (turns to her) If I did Miles…Then I would miss out on all the good things that there are.

Miley: (sits up quickly) nick? What good? (Looks around her) Things are not good. Everything is upside down. I have never been so confused in my whole life.

Nick: (falls back on to the bed & looks up at her) I'm confused too miles…I am. The only thing we can do is try to chill right now & clear our heads a little bit.

Miley: (takes a breath) I know that….I'm worried what if Olivia doesn't make it out of the coma?

Nick: (looks up at her) Miley she will. I feel that she will.

Miley: (feels her phone buzz, answers it) yes I'm miley…(smiles a little) Wow really….omigod..Thank you thank you. (Closes her phone & looks down at him)

Nick: (looks up at her) what is it miles?

Miley: The doctor went to go check on Olivia & It looks like she's actually coming out of it!

Nick: I told you Miley she was going to be fine…I knew it.

Miley: (Looks down at him & smiles) I know I know you were right. (Points to his pillow & laughs)

Nick: (smiles a little & looks up at her) Why are you laughing?

Miley: (smiles) Because the friendship bracelet…(sticks her hand under his pillow & pulls out a friendship bracelet) Nick….This is from forever ago…

Nick: (Blushes & laughs) I don't know how that got under my pillow.

Miley: (pokes his shoulder) You saved it…(smiles) But unlike you I'm not scared to admit I saved it too.

Nick: (sits up quickly) who said I was scared? (Smiles)

Miley: (rolls her eyes) You didn't want me to know…(gets up & laughs to herself)

Nick: (gets off the bed) Miles….that is so untrue…

Miley: (turns to him) mhmhm…Whatever you say.

Nick: Miles…..Don't make me do it.

Miley: (backs away) Do what?

Nick: (walks closer to her) When you try to win a argument..That is untrue….What do I do?

Miley: (takes another step back) You haven't done that…Since we were 11….You wouldn't.

Nick: (Smirks) I still would.

Miley: (smiles) I dare you. (Whispers) friend bracelet keeper…friendship bracelet keeper. (Backs away)

Dakota: (at home, talking on the phone) Yeh I heard Cody too. (smiles) I know. What? When do you want to come over? You want to tell me what?

(With David & Lucy)

David: I'm glad Olivia's going to be okay.

Lucy: Me too.

David: (takes Lucy's hand) Lucy? Can I ask you something?

Chapter 39 Please leave a review & tell me what you think. What is Miley & Nick talking about? What is David going to ask Lucy? What does Cody have to tell Dakota? Will Olivia fully come out of her coma. Why did Shelly just leave? Love you all. Please leave a review. Thank you.


	40. Chapter 40

Niley Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

Chapter 40

Hey guys. So here's the chapter that was very prolonged & should have happened 1,000000000 days ago. Hahaha Please leave a review. Love you guys3.

(Continued from last time)

Miley: (Smiles & back away) Friendship bracelet keeper, Friendship bracelet keeper… (Laughs & backs up into a wall)

Nick: (laughs & puts his hands on his shoulders) you're going to pay…

Miley: (Laughs) Me? Pay?

Nick: (laughs & Start tickling her sides)

Miley: (Laughing, screams) S-Stop! N-Nick! (Sinks to the floor & puts her hands up)

Nick: (gets on the floor on top of her & continues tickling her)

Miley: (laughing, Screams) Nick! (Grabs both his hands) Ha! Now stop it…(Looks up at him & Smiles)

Nick: (Looks down at her, Laughs) Wow…Someone is strong.

(With Lucy & David)

Lucy: (Smiles) uh….Sure….What do you want ask me?

David: Lucy, I know things have been weird lately…(looks down) But I want to know…I-If um….

Lucy: (looks at him intently) If what?

David: (Looks up) If you would go with me on a date tomorrow night?

Lucy: (Smiles) I would really like that.

(With Dakota & Cody)

(Door bell rings)

Dakota: (Walks quickly to the door) Who it is?

Cody: (Looks at the door) It's me..Cody.

Dakota: (Opens the door) Cody….(Smiles a little) Come in?

Cody: (Nods & walks past her into the living room, Sits down on the couch)

Dakota: (locks the door, Walks into the living room, Sits down on the couch next to him, turns to him) Just say whatever you want to say, I hate suspense.

Cody: (Turns to her & laughs) I know you do & I'm sorry.

Dakota: (Laughs) Woh did I just get a apology out of you?

Cody: (Smiles) Uh..no you did not.

Dakota: (hits his arm playfully) Come on Cody…

Cody: I'm sorry how I acted & I'm sorry & I want to make things up to you Dakota.

Dakota: (Smiles) Make things up to me how?

Cody: (Smiles) Go with me to a party tomorrow night?

(Back with Nick & Miley)

Miley: (Laughs & looks into his eyes) Yes..I can be strong, stronger then I was when I was 11.

Nick: (Looks back into her eyes & Stop laughing) Miles?

Miley: (Looks at his expression) yes?

Nick: Do you know that you have beautiful eyes..

Miley: (Blushes & rolls her eyes) You have beautiful eyes too Nick..

Nick: (Gulps) Can I T-Try something…(moves his face closer to hers)

Miley: (Nervous, Whispers) Yes you can….

Nick: (Leans his forehead against hers)

Miley: (heart starts racing, puts her arms around his back)

Nick: (Leans in & kisses her softly)

Miley: (kisses him back)

(With Lucy & David)

Lucy: So it's a party? Isn't it kind of like weird timing for someone to throw a party. We just went through the craziest stuff in school & Olivia…

David: (nods) Yes I know it is kind of weird. Olivia is coming out of it though Luce. The doctor said that she is.

Lucy: (sighs) I know. I hope she just gets out of it soon.

David: I know me too. Dakota & Cody are hopefully going together.

Lucy: (smiles) Woh…Together. As in there going together?

David: (Laughs) Yes. Cody went over to her house to ask her to go with him.

Lucy: Wow..About time those two just admitted how they felt.

David: (Laughs) Yeh…Kinda like us.

Lucy: (Laughs) No…More like Nick & Miley. I'm waiting for those two to just say how in love they are with each other.

David: (nods) I know…

Lucy: (Laughs) it's like be serious. What girl & guy best friend share a lollipop & not get grossed out. There like a married couple….So anyways who's hosting this party?

(Back with Dakota & Cody)

Dakota: Sure. (Smiles) I think it would be fun.

Cody: It should be fun..It's being huge.

Dakota: (gets up) Cool…Who's hosting it?

Cody: (Laughs) um….Shelly.

Dakota: (Turns to him) Woh…(Shocked) Shelly?

(Back with Nick & Miley)

Nick: (pulls away slowly & sits up, leans his back against the bed)

Miley (sits up & leans her back next to the bed, turns to him) Nick….

Nick: (Turns to her nervously) I-I'm sorry miles…

Miley: (Looks at him worried) Why are you sorry?

Nick: (runs his hands through his hair) that I kissed you.

Miley: (frowns) what? Was I that bad a kisser?

Nick: (Smiles) Miles…No.

Miley: (looks into his eyes) did you want to kiss me?

Nick: (Nods) Yes. Did you want to kiss me?

Miley: (Nods) yes I did. I'm confused.

Nick: um…..me too.

Miley: You're still my best friend right?

Nick: (Nods) Of course I am. I feel like I upset you.

Miley: (Shakes her head) Nick..You did not upset me. (Looks down) You know all my secrets, You have & will always be my best friend.

Nick: (Smiles) I feel the same.

Miley: I-I wanted to kiss you for a long time Nick.

Nick: (His smile widens) you did?

Miley: (Laughs) Yes..Just like you wanted to kiss me for a long time.

Nick: (Bits his lip) Miles…There's a party tomorrow night…You want to go?

Miley: (Smiles) Um…Yes that would be cool.

(Back with Lucy & David)

Lucy: What? Shelly is making the party.

David: (Nods) Yes she is…I guess we got to…

Lucy: (Cuts him off) we got to be careful. That's what we got to do. Shelly's party almost all the time has alcohol.

David: It'll be fine. (Laughs) Will party, Drink….

Lucy: What? Drink? (Looks at him seriously)

David: Calm down Luce. I meant soda,soda,soda.

Chapter 40 Woh…So looks like Shelly is making a party. Weird timing for throwing a party don't you think? Yes the part you waited for has happened. Nick & Miley finally kissed. But does that mean they are officially couple? Does it mean that Lucy is with David? Or that Dakota is with Cody? What's going to happen at this party? Please Leave a review & give me you're opinion.


	41. Chapter 41

Niley Only My Best Friend Can Pick Up The Pieces

Chapter 41

(Friday Night)

(At Miley's house)

Miley: (sitting on her bed, holding up her compact mirror, hears her phone ring, answers it) Hello?

Lucy: (lying on her bed) Hey miles….

Miley: (closes the compact mirror & holds the phone closer to her ear) Hey luce what's up?

Lucy: (Sighs) I don't know Miles..

Miley: (runs her hand through her hair) what's wrong? Are you okay?

Lucy: (sits up) It just feels weird. You know what I mean…

Miley: (opens her purse & drops the compact in, sighs) I know. It's a really weird time for a part to happen.

Lucy: (gets off her bed & walks to her closet, puts the phone to her other ear) exactly. Like yes everyone is okay & lived. But Olivia is still at the hospital & I know that she is out of the coma…

Miley: (clicks her purse close) I know but still she's at the hospital & it's weird that shelly is throwing this party.

Lucy: (grabs a dress out of the closet) Because shelly is supposedly her Friend. But not really Shelly is a selfish..

Miley: (hears her phone get a beep, looks at it, sees nicks beeping in, Laughs) You don't need to say it I know. (Smiles to herself) Um…Nick's beeping in. Will I see there?

Lucy: (smiles & lays the dress on bed) Yeh I'm going to be there Mi.

Miles: (Smiles) Good. Are you okay?

Lucy: (laughs) yes I'm good. Thanks. I'll see you there at 8 sharp. (Closes her phone) This is going to be one heck of a party.

Miley: (.holds the phone to her ear, gets off her bed & smoothes out her dress) Hey Nicholas.

Nick: (Smiles & starts walking to his house door) Hey miles you ready?

Miley: (Laughs) I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

(At Lucy's house)

Lucy: (Looks in the mirror) it's time to party.

Dakota: (walks in & smiles at Lucy) You look great Luce.

Lucy: (Laughs) Thank you. So do you.

Dakota: (Smiles) It's good we told David & Cody to come meet us here.

Lucy: (hears her phone ring, answers it) Hey. Oh….(Laughs) mhm. Yes were coming out right now. (Closes her phone) there outside in the car let's go.

(In Nick's car with Miley)

Nick: (puts one hand on top of Miley's & one on the wheel) Miles…

Miley: (Smiles & looks down at his hand) yes…

Nick: (stop at a red light, turns to her) Are we going to tell them?

Miley: (Looks at him confused) Tell who what?

Nick: (bites his lip) Tell them about us. You know..

Miley: (Looks at him nervously) we can't nick.

Nick: (starts driving again & look toward the road) why?

Miley: (looks out the window) because. There is so much going on. I just don't think it's the right time.

Nick: (Nods) I guess you're right.

(In the front of the house)

Cody: (links arms with Dakota) guess were here.

Lucy: (smiles) Yes we are.

David: (Looks around) wait a minute…where is Miley & Nick?

(A car pulls up)

Nick: (Gets out & goes around to miley's side, opens the door for her)

Miley: (Gets out & smiles at nick) Thanks Nick.

Dakota: (Walks over & grabs mileys arm) finally you're here.

Lucy: (Smiles) I can't believe were going to her party.

Nick: (Turns to all of them & laughs) whose idea was this again?

Dakota: (flips her hair) It was definitely not mine.

Miley: What's the difference? Let's just get in there. (Reaches & to grab nicks arm, smiles at him)

Nick: (Smiles at her)

Lucy: (Turn to look at them, laughs)

Miley: (pulls her hand away from his arm) What?

Lucy: (looks at them suspiciously) it's just….um.. Nothing. Never mind.

Dakota: (Rolls her eyes) can we just go already. Come on Cody. (Walks in with him inside)

David: (reaches out & takes Lucy's hand)

Lucy: (Grabs a hold of his hand & start walking together towards the house door)

Nick: (puts his car keys in his pocket, whispers quickly in her ear) I think there together.

Miley: (Laughs) your right. Wait…Lucy!

Lucy: (Turns around quickly)

Miley: (Smiles & makes a heart with her hands)

Lucy: (Nods & turns back around)

Miley: (Turns to nick & laughs) yes confirmed.

Nick: (Smiles) Ready to go in?

Miley: (Shakes her head) let's do this.

(Inside the party)

(Inside the house)

Shelly: you know what? You're the idiot that brought it to the party, In the first place.

Guy: You asked me to bring drinks. So I brought drinks.

Shelly: Yeh…but we can't have those kinds of drinks this time at the party. It's at my house. My parents are going to kill me.

Guy: Boohoo. Lighten up Shell. (Walks away)

Miley: (sitting next to Dakota, watches nick from across the room)

Dakota: (waves her hand in front of mileys face) Miles?

Miley: (Turns to her) Sorry just spaced there.

Dakota: Are you & nick okay?

Miley: (Smiles) Of course. Why wouldn't we be?

Dakota: I don't know I couldn't help. Noticing that you're staring at him.

Miley: (Laughs) I'm not staring.

Dakota: (Whispers) I saw him stare at you too.

Miley: (Giggles) you did? (Realizes that Dakota will notice something, smiles) yeh..Whatever were freaks of nature?

Lucy: (comes up behind them & leans her head between them) Two freaks of nature. That belong together.

Miley: (looks at Lucy) Luce. When are you going to drop this?

Dakota: (Laughs) She's not going to drop it. Till one of you admit your feelings for each other.

Lucy: (Raises her eyebrow) or maybe they already have. I saw the way you two have been looking at each other tonight.

Miley: (Looks at Nick talking to David) Nothings going on luce.

Lucy: (sits down in between them) ugh. You had to ruin my fun.

Miley: (Rubs her forehead) Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Dakota: (points over at Shelly) There's bigger fish to fry. I heard that Shelly's ex boy friend. Brought drugs at this party & her parents are going to kill her.

Lucy: Who. I didn't see any. I just heard the guys brought alcohol.

Miley: (Turns to both of them) would either of you?

Lucy: Hell no. If I drank my parents would kill me.

Dakota: (Nods) My dad would give me his lecture. On how he's been in the police force for 25 years & Drinking kills your brain cells. it would go on for 12 hours.

Lucy: (Looks at miley)

Miley: (Shakes her head) I wouldn't do it. I think…

Lucy: (Looks at miley) You think?

Dakota: (Gives miley's shoulder a shove) Miles you're the girl that listened to my dad's lectures & acted like his fan.

Miley: (Laughs) I was being nice. You should try it sometime.

Shelly: (Walks over) Um…Hey Miley.

Miley: (Looks up) Hey Shelly. Um…Cool party.

Shelly: (Smiles) Thanks. Can I uh..Talk to you? (Looks at Lucy & Dakota) Alone?

Miley: (Gets up) sure.

Shelly: (Turns & heads into the kitchen)

Dakota: (grabs mileys hand, looks up at her) be careful she's a psycho don't forget that.

Lucy: (Nods) Exactly.

Miley: Don't worry. I can handle her. (Walks into the kitchen)

(With Nick)

David: There's something going on between you two. We know it.

Cody: Just fess up.

Nick: (Laughs nervously) I have nothing to fess up. Just lay off.

(In the Kitchen)

Shelly: (Sitting down by a table)

Miley: (Takes a chair & sits next to her) So…

Shelly: (frowns) um…listen miley. I know things got weird between us and I didn't mean any of it.

Miley: you didn't?

Shelly: It was all a mistake. You know I care about you.

Miley: (Clears her throat) were you caring about me. When you drugged me?

Shelly: It was what gets done. To all newbies.

Miley: I didn't ask to be a newbie.

Shelly: You came to that party.

Miley: because you asked me to come to it. I didn't know you would drop that into my drink.

Shelly: (gets up) Let it go. You loved being at that party. It was wild. It was everything that you are not & want to be.

Miley: (gets up) Friends don't hurt friends. Friends don't drug their friends. Friends don't make up lies to hurt them. You told me Lucy & Dakota spoke behind my back. It was lies.

Shelly: You were more comfortable with me. Then you ever were with them. (Glares) your just too afraid to admit it.

Miley: and you're too afraid to admit that you're a backstabbing conniving heartless person. (Turns the other way & starts walking out.)

Shelly: (Yells after her.) You'll regret saying that.

Miley: (turns around) No I won't because I meant every word. (Turns back & walks out of the kitchen)

Lucy: (Sees miley walking quickly towards them.)

Miley: (Picks up her purse from a chair, looks down at both of them.) We all made a mistake coming to this party. We don't need to be around here. I think I'm going to go.

(David & Cody walk over)

Dakota: (Gets up) I think you're right miles. This is the latmest party.

Lucy: (grabs her purse) Agreed. I'd rather us all have our own party then be here.

David: So you all want to go?

Cody: (shakes up his drink a little & swallows it down)

Dakota: Yes. I'm ready to blast out of here.

Miley: wait…..But where is nick?

David: He kind of disappeared on us.

Miley: ugh. I'll go find him. You guys can go. I'll leave with nick.

Lucy: you sure? We can wait till you find him?

Miley: (Smiles) I'm positive. I'll call one of you guys cell phones. (walks off)

(With Nick)

Nick: (Walking down a hall way, bangs into someone)

Shelly: Woh. Slow down there Cutie.

Nick: Sorry, Shelly. (Starts heading for the steps down)

Shelly: (Laughs) It's okay.(starts following after him)

Miley: (Walks up the stairs, Sees Shelly behind him) there you are.

Nick: Sorry miles I went to the bathroom. You ready to go?

Miley: yeh. Lets get out of here. (Starts heading down the stairs)

Shelly: (Leans her arm on the railing & yells down.) I'm going to keep my promise.

Nick: (Turns around) What promise?

Miley: (Turns to him) ignore her. She's being stupid nick.

Shelly: (Glares at Miley) It's not over.

Miley: (Rolls her eyes & walks out the door with nick)

(In the car)

Nick: (Pulls up in front of his house & parks) Miles.. what was Shelly talking about?

Miley: (Turns to him) It was nothing. She's stupid.

Nick: (Stares at her) Tell me.

Miley: She's mad because of nothing. She's awful Nick. Let's just forget her!

Nick: (Turns to her) Okay she's forgotten.

Miley: (Grumbles) Ugh. I'm sorry. She just put me in this grumpy mood.

Nick: (Smiles) it's okay. (Shuts of the car & pulls out the keys)

Miley: Nick…

Nick: (Puts his keys in his pocket & looks at her) Yes?

Miley: (Takes a breath) How weird is this?

Nick: (Smiles) What's weird?

Miley: you know. (Looks in to his eyes) Like I know were not a official us..It's just..

Nick: (Cuts her off & Gives a small smile) Just different. (Puts his hand in top of hers) Were friends before anything else Miles.

Miley: (Nods & Smiles) Exactly. That's why we got to take everything slow.

Nick: (Smiles reassuringly) No labels?

Miley: (Smiles) No labels. (Pushes his arm) Best friend better always be my label though.

Nick: (Laughs & rubs his arm) Ouch. Best friend better be my label too.

Miley: Awe. Did I hurt the baby?

Nick: (Rolls his eyes) you hit like a feather.

Miley: Mhm. As long as you say so.

(At Shellys)

Shelly: (sitting on her bed, holding the phone to her ear) Yeah. She thinks she can talk to me like that & get away with it. (Chuckles) Yeah….it won't be too hard. I think we should take them all down. Mhm one by one.

Chapter 41 Please leave your review after you read this chapter. I love hearing your thoughts, idea & opinions. So Why does Miley want to keep nick & her relationship quiet? What's going to be with their relationship? Who was Shelly talking to? & What is she planning on doing? Thanks guys love you all. Please leave a review.


	42. Chapter 42

Hey guys I know it has been a really long time since I have continued "Only my best friend can pick up the pieces" it's been a crazy year for me. If you guys want to me continue writing the story, please leave a comment.

Thank you so much. :)


	43. Chapter really 42

Hey guys so I haven't been writing this story for quite awhile & well I'm going to put out the next chapter & see if you guys want me to continue. :) so here we go...

Niley Only my best friend can pick up the pieces

chapter 42

(At school)

Miley: (sitting at the lunch table, playing with her salad, talking to Lucy)

I can't believe it's almost the end of june..I need space from this place..

Lucy: (pops a piece of gum into her mouth, chews loudly) Agreed, I've had enough of Mrs. wicked picking on me all year..

Dakota: (bends down, sticks her heads between both of them, laughs) You mean Mrs. syked.

Lucy: (spits out her gum, turns to Dakota) Omigod you scared the crap out of me!

Dakota: (chuckles, takes a seat on the other side of the table) I kinda like Mrs. Syked I got a A at every class.

Lucy: (crosses her arms) you got a A because she thinks your Dad is hot & she thinks he was coming on to her at Pta.

Miley: (Laughs) woh wait...Your Dad came on to Mrs syked? (Looks at dakota with her eyebrows raised)

Dakota: (shakes her head) Hell to the no. My dad did not come onto her & I earned that grade Lucy! I told you to study with me for her class, but no you were all I need to see David, David this, David that.

Lucy: (wags her finger) You're not any better you text Cody every 10 minutes and..

Miley: (smiles, yells) guys time out. Who cares were having summer break in 10 days!

Dakota: (Smiles) I know speaking of summer break, (pauses and smiles at both of them) so I had an idea...

Lucy: Oh god what do you have in store for us this summer?

Miley: As long as it doesn't involve us mowing all your neighbors lawns, like last summer. (rolls her eyes) we couldn't get out of that one.

Dakota: (grins) No! I swear it's way better then that.

Lucy: (Smiles at her curiously) Well are you going to keep us waiting or what?

Dakota: (Smiles) Nope. I'm just waiting for the boys to get here, because it involves them.

Miley: The boys?

(Nick, Cody & David walk over to the table, sit down)

Nick: So what's this idea that we need to be involved in?

Cody: You know I love you Dakota but we were right in middle of watching who's going to the world series in the computer room & lunch is over in 10 minutes..

David: and I just...

Dakota: Guys shutup! (Smiles) Who wants me to say my idea?

Lucy: I'll pay to hear it, just so she stops making that cheesy face.

Miley: (elbows Lucy, smiles) I'm actually curious shoot.

Nick: (Gives a glance over at miley with a small smile)

Dakota: Okay...So my Aunt owns this awesome camp & it's like a hour drive from here. She said to me she has six openings for counselors and when she said that..(smirks) a light bulb went off in my head & I was thinking...

David: (points to himself & then to everybody else) You were thinking we were going to be waking up at 8 am in the summer to take care of some bratty kids...

Nick: (looks around at everyone) woh summer camp...I don't think so.

Miley: (Looks at Nick) I wasn't thinking for a second of getting a job this summer..(then looks back at Dakota) hmm us having jobs in the summer?

Lucy: I was planning on like painting my nails this summer every day a different color that's the only amount of effort I was planning..(Looks at Dakota)

Cody: (bits his lip then looks around) Actually I would be interested in doing it. I heard those kind of stuff go on your record & I could use some positive stuff on there.

Dakota: (Smiles, puts her hand on cody's shoulder) You heard him. He's in. Come on guys what better way to spend the summer then with your best friends? Plus will all get paid. (Looks around at all of them with a hopeful look on her face)

David: (Looks at Lucy) I don't know...

Lucy: If you say yes, then I'll say yes.

David: (shakes his head) don't look at me like that. Now you make me feel like saying yes.

Lucy: Well?

David: Well If Nick & Miley say yes I'll say yes..

Miley: (Looks at David) Well anythings better then being at my house with my dad..

Nick: (Looks at Miley) Well my parents last night told me that we all got invited to my cousins house for the summer & I really don't want to see my cousins..

Dakota: Then it's settled were all going?

(In Mileys back yard)

Miley: (Bouncing the ball up & down) Why do I even need to bother to tell him?

Nick: Because even though you think he doesn't care Miley. He does..

Miley: (shoots it through the hoop, rolls her eyes) Hey Dad i'm going away for the summer I know you won't miss me so enjoy life bye. (gives Nick a annoyed face)

Nick: Miley...

Miley: Nick I really don't want to talk about this...do you want me to bring up topics you don't want to talk about..(smiles & starts bouncing the ball) oh how your mom had the sex talk with you last week..

Nick: (Blushes, grabs the ball out of her hand & shoots it for the hoop and misses, laughs) Now see what you made me do.

Miley: (Smiles) I made you uncomfortable. bam. Just like you made me.

Nick: (picks his hands up) Fine..I give up..but you will have to tell him, he can't just come home & find you gone.

Miley: (sits down on the grass, looks up at him) I know you're right.

Nick: (sits down next to her, smiles at her) so are you prepared camp.. for kids to wake you up at 7 am & bouncing on your bed?

Miley: (lays her head back on the grass) Oh i'm not worried I'll just send them to your bed. But anything better then Shelby's party last week)

Nick: (puts his elbow on his knee & leans his chin on his hand, looks down at her) Hey miles..

Miley: yes?

Nick: are you ever going to tell me what went on with her?

Miley: (shakes her head) it dosen't matter Nick. Summer is here & school year is going to be over & so is me even knowing her...

Nick: (Smiles) okay I got it. (pulls out 2 wrist bands from his pocket)

Miley: (quickly sits up & takes them out of his hand) omigod where did you have these?

Nick: My mom made me clean up my room & i found it under my bed.

Miley: We made these in 3rd grade. (picks up one bracelet that says.."best" and hands him the other bracelet that says.."Friends" we were so cute back then.

Nick: are you expecting me to wear it?

Miley: you better believe were wearing it, (acts sarcastic) there cooler then cool. everyone will be jealous. (Laughs)

Nick: (rolls his eyes & clicks it on his wrist, rolls down his sleeve)

Miley: (wraps hers around her wrist, clicks it shut, smiles) you love it...

Nick: (shakes his head & smiles at her) Whatever you say miles...as long as you don't dress me up as a girl like you did in 3rd grade..

Miley: (Smiles) oh wow you can always read my mind.

(one week later, the whole crew heads to camp)

Dakota: (gets out of the car, starts looking around with a smile on her face)

(Nick, Miley, David, Lucy & Cody come out of the car)

Cody: (Turns to all of them) Why is it that I feel like turning back around & going home?

Lucy: (pulls her shades down, starts swatting at flies with her hands) This is gross.

Miley: (pulls her carry on out of the trunk & wheels it next to Lucy) Come on Luce it's not that bad...

David: (swings his duffel bag over his shoulder, stands next to Cody) this place looks..

Nick: (pushes his suitcase next to Miley, laughs) just like camp is supposed too.

Miley: (squints her eyes at the car that pulls up, 2 doors open up, two girls get out from either side) wait is that...

Olivia: (takes her shades off & goes around to the other side of the car to the other girl)

Shelly: (Smiles at Olivia, pushes back her hair)

Miley: That's...that's...

Shelly: (Turns to miley & winks at her)

Dakota: (Walks back over to the whole crew) what are we all looking at? (Turns to see, then looks back at all of them ) WHAT THE HELL IS SHELLY & OLIVIA DOING HERE?

So well I have no idea if I'm going to continue writing this story. If you do want me to continue please leave a review & let me know if I should. :)

Thank you. :)


	44. Chapter 43

Hey I know it's been awhile! been busy with school! I always love to hear comments because it pushes me to continue writing this story.

Niley only my best friend can pick up the pieces

Chapter 43:

Miley: (Look at Olivia and shelly in shock) I can't believe they're here. What does this even mean?

Dakota: Well there is only one way to find out. (starts marching off in there direction)

Lucy: (drops her bags) Dakota wait...(Walks after her)

Cody: uh... I think I speak for all of us when I say we don't want in this drama.. (Looks at David and Nick) lets go find where were sleeping.

David: (Nods his head and starts walking ahead with Cody)

Nick: (Turns to Miley) Miles don't worry, I'm sure theres a good reason that she is here. (gives her a small smile) I'll see you soon okay?

Miley: (Rolls her eyes) mhm...good reason..I doubt it. Yeh I'll see you soon..

Nick: (walks off to follow the boys)

Miley (blows a strand of hair off her face) oh god...I so don't want to do this...

Dakota: So you both are being counselors? really? (looks over at Olivia) I'm suprised.

Lucy: (Looks suspiciously at them both) so am I.

Miley: (stands next to them) So...what's going on?

Shelly: Your friends want to know why I'm here & why I'm being a counselor here. (Rolls her eyes) 1: I don't need to explain things to any of you. 2: listen to number one. (Turns to Olivia) Lets go. I had enough of them staring at us.

Olivia: (Nods her head)

(They walk off together)

Dakota: (Turns to Miley and Lucy) What the hell was that about?

Lucy: I don't know but I have a bad feeling.

Miley: So do I.

Dakota: Will find out why she is here. I just...ugh feel like she is here to ruin our summer.

Lucy: David would think we're being too dramatic.

Miley: David dosen't know Shelly the way we have. (sighs) ugh...lets just deal with this later. We need to find out where we are going with our stuff.

(Hours later by a pond in the camp)

(Sitting on the ground)

Miley: (Turns to Nick) I got third graders. They're going to seriously kill me. I know it. (Laughs and shakes her head)

Nick: They're going to love you. At least you don't have to 6th graders. (smiles) I'll probably be buried somewhere in camp by the end of this month.

Miley: (pats his arm) No way. I won't let any one bury you. (Smiles at him) Nick...

Nick: yes?

Miley: (Looks up at the sky) It's weird being here.

Nick: (Turns to her) Weird?

Miley: (Turns to him) Yes. Things were so different last summer.

Nick: (bites his lip) I know it must be hard...

Miley: (Shakes her head, tries to shake the thoughts out of her head) Nick...forget I said anything. (Starts standing up)

Nick: (stands up quickly, puts his hand on her arm) You don't need to..

Miley: (Looks at him) Nick..I'm fine. (Smiles) really.

Nick: (Looks at her worried) You sure?

Miley: (gives him a thumbs up) Yes. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. We should go to bed.

Nick: (Smirks) Enjoy the spiders.

Miley: (Hits his arm) Shutup! are you serious?

Nick: (Tip toes his fingers up her back) it will kind of feel just like that when they come on your back at night.

Miley: (Steps back and starts laughing) You're such a psycho you know that?

Nick: (crosses his arms) Nah. I'm just a brave guy. (Smiles widely)

Miley: So you're not scared of anything?

Nick: (Smiles) You know I aint.

Miley: (Step forward) Oh really? how about when those 6th grade girls start hitting on you? (puts her arms around his back, starts rubbing his back, talks in a squeaky voice) Nick, I love you. You need to be all mine. please be all mine.

Nick: (blushes a bit, Pulls himself away from her, plays along with her) Young lady you are acting in a wrong way. Go back to your room now. (Gives her a serious look)

Miley: (Grabs his hand, continues using a squeaky voice) But you're so cute. I feel like...(Thinks for her second) I feel like you could give me the birds and the bees talk. Please tell me.

Nick: (Bursts out laughing) Fine you win! That was good. But psycho good. Look whose nuts now.

Miley: (Smiles) I freaked you out. Didn't I?

Nick: Well (Smiles) I guess a little. Girls are not really like that in 6th grade are they?

Miley: (Smirks) Well I don't know. But I guess you will find out.

Nick: (Shakes his head) Fine.

Miley: Hey Nick...

Nick: Yeh?

Miley: Sometimes I just want to pinch you. (gives him a smile, then looks up at the stars)

Nick: Hey Miley? (Smirks)

Miley: (looks back at him, smiles) yes?

Nick: Sometimes I want to pinch you too. (Smiles) now go to bed with the spiders.

Miley: (rolls her eyes) ugh you're such a boy.

(Next day)

Lucy: (holding hands with a 7 yr old, walking around camp grounds, bangs into Nick by the water fountain) so hows the kids going?

Nick: (Sighs) Eh not bad.

(One of Nicks kids walk over) When are we going swimming? art is so boring.

Nick: (Smiles, pats the kids shoulder) In 30 minutes.

(Kid walks away)

Lucy: (Laughs) They don't seem that bad.

Nick: Yeh there not. (Looks down at the 7 yr old) What's her story?

Katie: (Looks up at him) I fell and my knee hurts.

Nick: (Frowns) I'm sorry. Sticks his hand into his pocket pulls out a lollipop and hands it to her)

Lucy: (Smiles) What do you say Katie?

Katie: (Smiles) Thank you.

Lucy: Where did you get that from?

Nick: (Laughs) This place is packed with this stuff. By the way have you seen Miley?

Lucy: Yes. She told me she's going to be by the pool soon. (Looks at her watch) gotta go. see you by supper.

(By the pool)

Miley: (Waves at her kids in the water and smiles)

Nick: (Sits down next to her) So...

Miley: (Smiles) oh hello. So hows the kids treating you?

Nick: Actually good.

Miley: (Rolls her eyes, wipes some water off her jeans) oh show off.

Nick: (Shrugs) I thought you would be happy.

Miley: (Looks at the end of the water, squinting) Theres this one kid...who is so afraid of the water... she was doing so great when she got in...where is she? (Stands up, scans the pools with her eyes)

Nick: (Stands up) Miles relax. My kids are in there too. Theres alot of kids. Don't worry.

Miley: (Starts walking around the pool)

Dakota: (Walks over to Miley, walks with her) Oh am I glad to see you. Miles you're never going to believe this..

Miley: (keeps walking) Dakota hold on...(Stops and looks at the water, her eyes slowly turn to suprise) Omigod...(Jumps in)

I haven't worked on this story in months. So it's odd to be writing about these characters again! :) I'm always open to comments and suggestions. I like to hear what others think. So please leave a review. Besides for it encouraging me to continue, I just really enjoy hearing what people have to say! Thank you!


End file.
